La folle famille des Uzumaki
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Après réflexion, Minato se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de refuser la proposition de Kushina de recueillir les derniers membres du clan Uzumaki. Mais bon, il commençait à s'attacher à ces garnements imprévisibles. Par contre il n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir trois enfants au lieu d'un. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Vraiment pas. UA.
1. La bonne intention de Kushina

**Salut à tous et à tous ! Me revoilà sur le fandom de Naruto pour une fanfiction basée sur de moments diverses de la magnifique et hilarante famille Uzumaki-Namikaze ! (Bon, c'est principalement Uzumaki, mais je pense que vous savez pourquoi). Je précise que cette histoire se déroule dans un univers assez alternatif (UA), ce qui expliquera les présences de Nagato et Karin que vous remarquerez bien assez vite.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous appréciez cette fanfiction (qui a d'ailleurs beaucoup changée de son concept originel, vu ce que sont devenus les chapitres suivants...) sur le quotidien d'une charmante et très étrange famille !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto, sinon y'aurait déjà un petit spin-off sur le clan Uzumaki.**

* * *

 **La bonne intention de Kushina...**

 **...que Minato approuva, avant de se rendre compte de l'énorme erreur qu'ils faisaient.**

 _Ah, qu'on est bien chez soi !_

Telles furent les premières pensées de Minato Namikaze Uzumaki lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, s'affalant sur son canapé. Il venait de sortir d'une effroyable journée de travail, remplie de paperasse, d'organisation à faire, de problèmes à résoudre... Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait déclaré vouloir être Hokage. Il aurait dû laisser ce rôle à sa femme, elle s'en serait mieux sortie que lui !

Quoi que, sa femme était reconnue pour ne pas être d'une grande patience. Après tout, si on la surnommait ''Habanero la sanglante'', c'était pour une raison – et une bonne.

Minato ria à la pensée de la réaction de sa femme si elle l'entendait la nommée comme ça puisqu'il était aussi de notoriété publique que Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze détestait ce surnom. De plus, pour prendre sa défense, il avouait que, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, amoureux et même mariés, le caractère de Kushina s'était fortement adouci, notamment par la naissance de leur fils, Naruto, tantôt appelé Namikaze Uzumaki que Uzumaki Namikaze – ils n'avaient jamais vraiment décidé de quoi faire de leur nom de clan, Kushina ayant fermement insistée pour garder le sien alors que de nombreuses femmes abandonnaient le leur pour celui de leur mari.

Mais là encore, Kushina ne ressemblait en rien à une femme ordinaire.

« Otousan ! Naruto-kun n'arrête pas de m'embêter !

— C'n'est pas vrai ! C'est Karin-chan qui a commencé, ttebayo ! »

Minato soupira en voyant apparaitre, de la pièce voisine, ses enfants.

Naruto, comme lui, possédait les mêmes yeux bleus et cheveux blonds hérissés, bien que ceux-ci fussent beaucoup plus courts que les siens, sous ordre de sa femme. Une des seules différences entre eux se présentait sous la forme d'étranges cicatrices sur chacune des joues de son fils. Mais, si Naruto avait hérité des traits physiques de son père, cela ne se répercuta pas sur son caractère : leur fils avait clairement hérité de sa mère son caractère joyeux et énergétique, ainsi qu'une tendance à s'énerver et parler sans aucune retenue, sans oublier ce petit tic de langage que sa mère et lui n'étaient pas en mesure de se débarrasser. Là où Kushina disait _ttebane_ , Naruto disait _ttebayo_.

Karin, de son côté, ressemblait entièrement à Kushina, sans pourtant que celle-ci soit sa mère. Elles partageaient les mêmes cheveux écarlates et longs avec le même tempérament de garçon manqué avec une attitude violente si elles étaient irritées, ce qui arrive facilement et très souvent – enfin, du moins dans le cas de Karin puisqu'avec l'âge, il semblait que Kushina avait moins tendance à s'énerver. Son principal signe distinctif résidait en ses yeux rouges, derrière ses lunettes – dont elle était la seule de tout le foyer à en porter.

Tous deux reflétaient bien leurs parents : très différents, et pourtant liés.

Souriant, Minato leva les mains en signe de paix face aux deux enfants qui voulaient prouver qu'ils avaient raison, pointant du doigt l'autre, sans pour autant se regarder, tous deux fixaient leur père, attendant son verdict.

« Calmez-vous, les enfants, dit-il avec un léger amusement. Moi aussi je suis très content de vous voir. Mais dites-moi, je croyais que Nagato devait vous surveiller. Il n'est pas là ?

— Nii-san est parti il y a pas longtemps, expliqua Naruto.

— Et Okaasan est partie faire des courses, ajouta Karin. Il y a une heure. »

 _Je vois..._

Donc ces deux-là étaient seuls dans l'appartement depuis un moment.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le réduire en cendre dans ce court laps de temps ? Il connaissait bien ses enfants, et ceux-ci pouvaient être très dangereux lorsqu'ils se battaient. Encore une particularité héritée du clan Uzumaki sans doute...

En attendant, un autre problème se posait : allait-il être capable de gérer ces deux-là ? Car Kushina qui surveille Naruto et Karin était une chose, Minato qui les surveille en était une autre. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'autorité qu'elle...

Comme bonne preuve, ses enfants se mirent à se fixer d'une mine boudeuse, avant de recommencer leurs chamailleries, et qu'en bon père de famille, Minato _tenta_ – sans y arriver – de les faire se calmer. Silencieusement, alors qu'il pria que Hashirama Senju lui vienne en aide, il désespéra, se disant : si seulement Nagato ou Kushina pouvait revenir...

Comme si les fondateurs de Konoha avaient entendu ses prières, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit tandis qu'une voix calme et familière s'éleva :

« Je suis rentré. Désolé de m'être absenté, mon sensei voulait nous voir. »

Naruto et Karin, qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains en attrapant les cheveux de l'autre, se stoppèrent brusquement. Leur visage boudeur se changea pour laisser place à un grand sourire tandis qu'ils coururent vers la porte d'entrée en s'écriant « Nii-san ! ». Remerciant les clans Senju et Uchiwa, Minato soupira, content d'avoir évité la catastrophe et observa Nagato entrer dans le salon, Naruto et Karin fermement accrochés à ses jambes. Mais le plus grand des trois ne semblait pas gêner de ces restrictions sur ses jambes et, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer, fit un bref signe de la main à un père, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Nagato était plus âgé que ses deux jeunes frères et sœurs et, contrairement à ces derniers, ne partageaient avec leur mère que ses traits physiques. En effet, comme Karin, il avait de longs cheveux rouges avec des mèches qui lui cachaient entièrement l'œil droit, sans que cela ne semble jamais l'avoir déranger. Son œil gauche, entièrement dévoilée, ne ressemblait à nul autre puisque qu'à la place d'un iris ordinaire, celui-ci était caractérisé par des cercles concentriques d'un violet pâle pouvant être confondu avec du gris. Outre cela, Nagato avait un corps chétif qui paraissait beaucoup plus aller avec son caractère calme et pacifique.

Il était très rare de l'entendre élever la voix pour crier ou critiquer – et encore moins envers Naruto et Karin. En fait, Minato ne pouvait se rappeler d'une époque où Nagato avait crié sur ses frères et sœurs – l'ainé se contentait de leur faire la morale doucement en tentant de les faire culpabiliser, ce qui fonctionnait à tous les coups – au plus grand bonheur de leurs parents. Mais en dehors de ça, Nagato était un garçon très facile à vivre et qui profitait de ce que le monde lui offrait.

Avec lui, le trio des enfants Uzumaki était au complet.

Il y avait donc Naruto, le fils biologique ainsi que Karin et Nagato, leurs enfants adoptifs. Cela venait d'une idée de Kushina suite à la disparition du clan Uzumaki lorsque le Pays des Tourbillons fut rasé de la carte. Alors, pensant à quelques membres de son clan dont les enfants seraient perdus, Kushina proposa à Minato d'adopter une fillette du même que Naruto, ainsi d'un jeune garçon un peu plus grand.

Ignorant les conséquences d'un tel choix, et projetant leur famille, Minato eut le malheur d'accepter et, tandis qu'ils rechercher cette petite fille du nom de Karin, Jiraya, l'ancien professeur de Minato, trouva par hasard Nagato, il reconnut être membre du clan Uzumaki par ses cheveux uniques.

Autant dire que l'adoption avait bien fonctionné, même un peu trop. Car en y réfléchissant bien, mettre Naruto et Karin – donc deux Uzumaki au fort caractère – dans la même famille et sous le même toit n'était pas forcément la plus sage des décisions. Mais qu'importe, Minato et Kushina aimaient leurs enfants plus que tout. En plus, Nagato tenait parfaitement bien son rôle de frère ainé : toujours présent pour empêcher Naruto et Karin de se battre, surtout lorsque son père n'y arrivait pas.

« Bonjour, Otousan, salua poliment Nagato, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour Nagato, répondit son père, se rappelant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés de la journée. Tu sembles avoir de l'occupation, je me trompe ?

— Il semblerait, sourit l'ainé en regardant les deux garnements agrippés à ses jambes. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez tant rester accrocher à moi ?

— C'est la faute de Karin-chan, accusa Naruto en pointant du doigt sa sœur.

— Même pas vrai ! protesta la petite fille. C'est Naruto-kun qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter ! »

 _Et c'est reparti..._ pensa un Minato las. _Ils n'arrêtent jamais._

Pourtant Nagato ne parut pas déstabilisé par les chamailleries de ses cadets. Il attrapa Naruto par le bras gauche et, alors que le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds rougissait furieusement en se débâtant pour descendre, attrapa Karin, qui se moquait de son frère, et la mit dans la même situation, mais avec le bras droit. À son tour, la jeune fille imita son frère et fit tout pour se libérer de l'emprise de leur ainé, qui se contenta de sourire, sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à lui échapper.

« Je vais les occuper, ne t'en fais pas, Otousan », annonça Nagato en disparaissant dans le couloir où se trouvaient toutes les chambres, ignorant les plaintes de Naruto et Karin.

Minato, voyant enfin une occasion de se reposer, se détendit et ferma les yeux, profitant d'un instant de paix. Il visualisa déjà le diner de ce soir, avec tout ce qui s'en suivrait : les cris et disputes de Naruto et Karin, les remontrances de Kushina, les rires discrets mais bien présent de Nagato...

 _BOOM_ !

Minato sursauta.

Il se leva d'un bond et, sans même chercher à comprendre d'où provenait cette explosion – et aussi parce que l'instinct paternel agissait beaucoup – se précipita vers la chambre partagée par Karin et Naruto, s'attendant au pire. Il fut bloqué à l'encadrement de la porte par Nagato, qui regardait à l'intérieur de la chambre, l'air ébahit. Minato regarda par-dessus son fils ainé et, en voyant ce qui impression – ou terrifiant – Nagato, fut certain d'avoir le même regard abasourdit.

« Nagato... commença-t-il lentement, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

— ... Non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Otousan. »

Dans une chambre, désormais sans dessus dessous – déjà qu'elle n'était pas un modèle de rangement et provoquait des crises de colères de la part de Kushina – se tenaient Naruto et Karin, tous deux entourés de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, de même pour des jouets, les livres et pleins d'autres objets divers.

Ce qui choquait, cependant, n'était pas le désordre complet mais un immense trou dans le mur du fond, juste à côté de la fenêtre – d'ailleurs cela donnait l'impression qu'il y avait deux fenêtres, puisque cela donnait sur une rue, où des passants intrigués s'arrêtaient pour observer ce qui se passait.

À côté du trou il y avait un jeu de fléchettes, dont celles-ci avaient depuis longtemps été perdues et remplacés par des kunais, parce qu'apparemment c'était plus amusant avec des kunais – ce que Kushina n'approuvait absolument pas, sans pourtant parvenir à faire disparaitre les kunais pour que les enfants arrêtent de s'en servir. Une hypothèse de Minato était que Naruto et Karin, en faisant des yeux de chiots battus à leur grand frère, parvenaient à remplir un stock secret de kunais. Mais ça, il n'en avait jamais fait part à Kushina.

« Naruto, Karin, appela Minato. Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas confondu vos kunais avec des kunais explosifs ? »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent – aussi discrètement que possible, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient – avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers l'autre, en s'écriant :

« C'est sa faute ! »

Minato soupira – il soupirait beaucoup aujourd'hui d'ailleurs – en ne pensant qu'à une chose : réussir à arranger ce trou dans le mur avant que Kushina ne revienne. Sinon, il était un homme mort, à n'en pas douter une seule seconde. Après tout, sa femme n'avait jamais accepté le fait que leurs enfants jouent avec des kunais, et désormais il comprenait pourquoi.

Car même le Yondaime Hokage, le ninja le plus reconnu du monde, craignait la colère de sa femme.


	2. Ressemblance familiale

**Pour tout vous avouer, cette fiction est avant tout un essai que j'ai fait il y a plus d'un an. J'avais fini le premier chapitre, et m'étais arrêté à celui-là. Ce n'est pas très important, mais c'était juste pour le dire, voilà.**

 **Et sinon je vous remercie de l'accueil chaleureux de cette fiction, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Ressemblance Familiale...**

 **... Mais pas trop quand même, sinon le monde serait déjà perdu, avec la maison brûlée.**

« Karin-chan... Pourquoi je ne te ressemble pas ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Pourquoi on a des cheveux différents ? Et t'as des yeux rouges et pas moi ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Et pourquoi j'ai des moustaches de renard et pas toi ?

— Arg, mais j'en sais rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille, Naruto-kun ! Si t'as pas remarqué, j'essaie de dormir sans être déranger ! »

Exaspérée, Karin attrapa son oreiller et le posa sur sa tête, tentant d'empêcher la voix de Naruto de se propager dans ses oreilles. Sans grand succès.

Il faisait nuit noir dehors et, étonnamment, un calme surprenant régnait dans la rue où se trouvait leur appartement. Comme si le destin trouvait ça amusant de leur foutre la paix uniquement le soir où Naruto voulait comprendre le sens de la vie et de ses origines.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant à ce sujet ! Il n'arrêtait pas de comparer leurs couleurs de cheveux, leurs yeux différents, et surtout son absence de ''moustache de renard'', ce qu'elle ne regrettait vraiment pas ! De quoi aurait-elle l'air avec trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues ? À quelqu'un aussi débile que son plus jeune frère.

Bon, à vrai dire, seul trois mois et quelques jours les séparait, mais elle considérait avec fierté être plus grande que Naruto, en dépit que Nagato soit le plus âgé d'eux trois. Ainsi, Nagato était l'ainé, Karin la cadette et Naruto le benjamin. C'était très bien comme ça.

Après quelques secondes d'écoute attentive, Karin remarqua que le silence était revenu dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle soupira silencieusement, prête à dormir...

« Dit, Karin-chan, pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ? »

Karin serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier sur Naruto. Après tout, la chambre de leurs parents n'était pas loin et elle voulait éviter au mieux la colère de leur mère si cette dernière découvrait qu'à une telle heure, ils ne dormaient toujours pas.

 _La faute à qui ?_ se moqua Karin en se redressant sur son lit. Elle se pencha sur le côté afin d'apercevoir Naruto, assis sur la couchette supérieur de leurs lits superposés, une idée de leur mère pour qu'il y ait plus de place dans leur chambre – et bien sûr, Naruto avait voulu avoir le lit du haut...

Le plus jeune garçon Uzumaki était allongé sur son lit, la tête à l'envers, dans le vide, observant sa sœur à travers les mèches blondes qui tombaient dans ses yeux. À se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas encore envie de vomir ou mal à la tête à force d'être dans cette position...

« Tu vas tomber, annonça Karin.

— Mais non, je ne vais pas tomber ! ria Naruto. Je ne suis pas si mala... AH ! »

Sans comprendre comment, il sentit une main tirer sa manche gauche de pyjama et, sans avoir le temps de résister, Naruto se retrouva par terre, sans faire énormément de bruit grâce à la moquette qui couvrait le sol. Sur son lit, Karin lui lançait un regard moqueur.

« Je t'avais dit que tu tomberais.

— Tu m'as fait tomber ! accusa Naruto en ajustant sa manche gauche de pyjama. Ce n'est pas du jeu !

— Et tu vas faire quoi ? Te plaindre à Okaasan ? »

Naruto s'apprêtait à crier que oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, en se rappelant soudainement de l'heure qu'il était, et du fait qu'Okaasan les tuerait sans aucun doute si elle apprenait qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Alors il pâlit et se contenta de marmonner à voix basse combien sa sœur était injuste envers lui, tandis qu'il se releva et s'installa sur le lit de Karin, qui lui avait laissé de la place pour qu'il s'assoit en face d'elle. Apparemment, elle aussi avait complètement oublié d'idée d'aller fermer les yeux jusqu'au petit matin.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates. Car c'est sûr que je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir si ne t'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions pareilles.

— Mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi j'ai des cheveux blonds et pas toi ! protesta Naruto avec une mine boudeuse.

— Et je continue de te dire que je n'en sais rien ! T'as qu'à demander à Otousan ou Okaasan ! Ou à Nii-san, mais pas à moi !

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord... Si on jouait à cache-cache ?

—... Je sens que ça va être très court comme jeu. À moins qu'on se cache dans toute la maison. Mais dans ce cas, c'est Okaasan qui va nous le faire payer si on la réveille accidentellement. Et je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir, donc non.

— Bon... on joue aux fléchettes ?

— La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, il y a eu un trou dans le mur. Tu veux revoir la réaction d'Okaasan si elle remarque un trou dans le mur de notre chambre ? »

Naruto frémit de plus belle. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais voir sa mère dans une telle colère. Jamais. Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais assister à ça. Il était même certain d'avoir vu la peur dans les yeux d'Otousan.

« ... Je n'ai pas d'idée alors, déclara Naruto en soupirant, signe de la défaite de son imagination restreinte à cette heure si tard. Mais je ne veux pas aller dormir... Je n'ai même pas sommeil !

— Mmh, je crois que j'ai une idée, annonça Karin en souriant, rajustant ses lunettes. On va bien s'amuser. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto n'était pas certain que sa sœur sache la définition de ''bien s'amuser'', ou alors elle avait une façon très particulière de s'amuser – et lui ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Mais il était hors de question de le monter car, en cet instant, son honneur était en jeu. Il devait prouver à sa sœur qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle le croyait !

« Je suis... Un garçon avec une queue de singe qui a un bâton magique et se transforme en singe géant qui détruit tout !

— Pff, non. On peut savoir comment t'as eu une idée aussi bête ?

— Mais euh ! Je l'ai vu à la télé ce matin ! C'était Bâton Ball, c'est super connu !

— ... Bâton Ball ? Ouais, si tu le dis. En attendant c'est pas ça, réessaye. »

Naruto soupira, frottant le papier posé sur son front.

Qu'importe à quoi il pensait – ou à qui il pensait, puisque Karin avait eu la gentillesse, et par pitié, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un chien, un crapaud ou tout autre animal – il n'arrivait pas à trouver la personne qu'il devait être. Pourtant il était sûr que cette fois aurait été la bonne, après tout _Sans Go Cou_ était un personnage si génial dans _Bâton Ball_ ! Même si il avait un nom assez bizarre...

Mais bon, Naruto était certain d'avoir entendu _Sans Go Cou_ et lut _Bâton Ball_ au début du générique, alors cela devait vrai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Karin le regardait comme s'il racontait n'importe quoi.

En même temps, Karin avait toujours plus été dans les jeux vidéo que devant la télévision, contrairement à lui qui, comme il n'arrivait jamais à finir des jeux vidéo, préférait s'assoir devant le poste de télévision.

Et depuis peu – c'est-à-dire depuis ce matin – Bâton Ball était devenu sa série préférée, avec _Pokémon_ et un dessin animé appelé _One Piece_. Il avait demandé à son papa ce que voulait dire One Piece mais ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Luffy voulait trouver un trésor qui ne contenait qu'une seule pièce – c'était bizarre et pas très utile. De toute façon il ne verrait sans doute jamais la fin puisqu'à chaque fois, Okaasan éteignait ou changeait de chaine, en disant que c'était trop violent pour son âge.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais aimait beaucoup le garçon avec une tête de cactus et des sabres. Il était cool et sa façon de dormir lui rappelait souvent Shikamaru, un de ses camarades de classe qui dormait beaucoup. Pourtant son papa répétait souvent que c'était à leur âge qu'ils avaient le plus d'énergie. Peut-être que Shikamaru était plus vieux qu'eux ?

« Karin-chan, tu penses que Shikamaru-san est plus vieux que nous ?

— L'autre ronfleur à tête d'ananas ? Nan. Trop bête.

— Oh, j'ai trouvé ! Ojiisan !

— Grand-père ? répéta Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Hiruzen-ojiisan ?

— Ben, c'est lui que je suis, non ? T'as dit quelqu'un de super fort et qui connait plein de truc sur les arts martiaux ! C'est Ojiisan !

— ... Non, réessaye. Comme t'es pas très doué, je te donne un indice : tu es moins vieux qu'Ojiisan. »

Naruto soupira : la soirée allait être longue finalement. Il n'avait jamais été doué à ce jeu là – dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Bon, il s'appelait comment le vieux avec sa carapace de tortue dans Bâton Ball déjà ?


	3. Retour à l'Académie

**Ce troisième chapitre est, contre toute attente, pour le moment le plus long que j'ai écrit (ouais, ce n'est pas important mais bon...).**

* * *

 **Retour à l'Académie Ninja...**

 **... ou comment Iruka recommence à désespérer, pendant que Naruto et Karin montrent leur bonne relation de frère et sœur pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

« Nii-san, je ne veux pas retourner à l'académie, ttebayo !

— Moi non plus ! C'est nul, l'académie ! »

À la plus grande consternation de Naruto et Karin, Nagato se contenta de sourire doucement face aux protestations de son frère et de sa sœur.

Actuellement, il leur tenait la main, Naruto à sa droite et Karin à sa gauche, alors qu'il les menait à l'Académie Ninja à la place de son père et de sa mère, qui étaient tous deux occupés.

Généralement, c'était Kushina qui les emmenait à l'Académie mais, exceptionnellement, Nagato s'était proposé parce que, pour une des rares fois où cela arrivait, il n'avait pas de mission avec son équipe et pouvait donc se permettre de profiter d'un peu de temps avec son frère et sa sœur avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

« Vous savez, vous dites toujours pareils mais vous êtes toujours ravis en revenant le soir à la maison, taquina Nagato.

— Même pas vrai ! protesta Naruto en grimaça. On a jamais fait ça, pas vrai Nee-chan ?

— Naruto-kun a raison, affirma Karin en hochant la tête. Tu dis des bêtises, Nii-san.

— L'on verra cela, répondit Nagato.

— De toute manière, les cours c'est nul... grommela Naruto.

— Et les autres sont tous stupides... poursuivit Karin de la même manière que son frère.

— Dis-tu cela parce que l'on se moque de tes lunettes, Karin-chan ? demanda doucement Nagato – qui savait que sa jeune sœur était facilement blessée par les propos des autres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Nee-chan ! Je ne laisserai personne se moquer de tes lunettes ! déclara Naruto.

— Même pas vrai ! T'es toujours trop occupé à te battre avec Sasuke-san pour faire attention à autre chose, répliqua Karin.

— T'as qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais t'aider !

— J'en veux pas de ton aide, baka !

— T'es pas gentille, ttebayo ! Dans ce cas, t'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton _Sasuke-san_ et viens pas pleurer après, Karin-chan ! »

Les deux enfants se foudroyèrent du regard avant de se tourner la tête, boudeurs. Nagato, aux premières loges de cette dispute enfantine, soupira.

Le reste du trajet fut calme, aucun des Uzumaki ne prononçant le moindre mot puisque Naruto et Karin continuèrent de se faire la tête sans raison tandis que Nagato profita d'un instant de repos, sans cris ou autre. Ils n'entendirent que l'agitation matinale habituelle des rues de Konoha.

Et puis, finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'Académie où, à l'entrée, se trouvait Iruka Umino, l'instituteur de la classe dans laquelle étaient Naruto et Karin. Il accueillait les élèves, tentant tant bien que mal de leur donner plus d'entrain devant les mines d'enterrements qu'ils affichaient, et ne fit pas exception en voyant arriver Naruto et Karin après avoir salué les trois Uzumaki.

« Eh bien, Naruto, je te pensais plus motiver que ça ! s'exclama Iruka en regardant le jeune blondinet. Je croyais que tu voulais prouver que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'école avec une _méga-technique-secrète_. Tu ne veux plus me la montrer ?

— Pff, tu as des mégas-techniques-secrètes, toi maintenant ? railla Karin en croisant les bras, après avoir lâché la main de son ainé.

— Ouais, mais je ne peux pas en parler, défendit Naruto. Parce que justement c'est super secret et personne doit le savoir, ttebayo !

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas de technique secrète, baka !

— Tu dis ça car tu es jalouse car t'as pas de technique secrète toi, Nee-chan !

— Je ne suis pas jalouse d'un menteur ! »

Iruka et Nagato soupirèrent en cœur alors que Karin et Naruto recommençaient à se disputer. L'enseignant se tourna donc vers le ninja, préférant ne pas s'immiscer dans la dispute des deux enfants.

« Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir trop longtemps, Nagato-san.

— Tu t'en vas déjà, Nii-san ? s'écrièrent en cœur Naruto et Karin qui, d'une manière surprenante, s'étaient soudainement stoppés dans leurs cris et protestations incessantes.

— Tu ne veux pas venir en cours avec nous ? proposa Naruto.

— Bien sûr que non, baka ! Il a fini l'école depuis longtemps, Nii-san !

— Je t'a rien demandé, Nee-chan ! C'est à Nii-san que je parlais, ttebayo !

— Mais tu poses des questions idiotes !

— Même pas vrai ! »

Iruka soupira. Qui aurait crû que de tels enfants seraient ceux du vénérable (et calme, très calme) Yondaime Hokage ? Mais bon, ils n'étaient que des enfants, impossible de leur en vouloir pour leur comportement enfantin qui, d'après le sourire discret de Nagato, était attendrissant. L'ainé des enfants Uzumaki ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Amusez-vous bien. Et ne rendez pas Iruka-sensei fou, ordonna gentiment Nagato. D'accord ?

— Hai, Nii-san ! » répondirent en cœur Naruto et Karin.

Iruka les vit clairement croiser les doigts dans leur dos, mais ne dit rien.

Promesse ou pas promesse, de toute manière, Naruto et Karin trouveraient le moyen de faire entendre parler d'eux dans la journée, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela.

.

Il fallut beaucoup d'effort pour tirer Naruto et Karin loin de Nagato, le temps que celui-ci parte en leur disant au revoir. Mais une fois cela fait et quelques larmes de crocodiles versées par un Naruto qui se plaignait de devoir aller à l'école, réprimander à une Karin qui était énervée de ses jérémiades, Iruka parvenu à les faire entrer en classe sans (trop) trainer des pieds, et avec la certitude qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de s'enfuir par les fenêtres de la classe (enfin, ça, c'était surtout pour Naruto qui s'en était fait une spécialité.)

Et finalement, après avoir accueilli tous les élèves – parce qu'Iruka était un professeur très soucieux des garnements auxquels il enseignait – le cours put enfin commencer, dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Enfin, calme et bonne humeur étaient de grands mots. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment un brouhaha, mais de nombreuses disputes commencées avant le début du cours, se continuèrent – notamment entre Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka concernant laquelle était digne de s'assoir à côté du beau et (involontairement) populaire Sasuke Uchiwa : tandis que les deux jeunes filles se lançaient des éclats de mort, le pauvre garçon, place entre les deux, paraissait très ennuyé de la situation actuelle.

Quelques places derrières, Naruto trouvait cela très drôle et ricanait doucement, un grand sourire béat sur le visage. À côté de lui, Karin semblait très ennuyer par son comportement. Son air blasé (ou peut-être agacé ?) le prouvait très bien.

« Arrête de ricaner, baka. Tu vas nous faire remarquer par Iruka-sensei.

— Même pas vrai, Karin-chan ! Pas avec Sakura-chan et Ino-san qui se disputent devant. Pauvre Sasuke-kun qui est pris entre elles, ttebayo !

— Pourquoi tu te moques de lui ? Je croyais que toi et Sasuke-san vous étiez amis ?

— Oui, on est potes, mais c'est drôle quand même.

— Mais tu ne veux pas intervenir pour l'aider ? si c'est ton ami.

— Et subir les foudres de Sakura-chan ? Jamais ! Tu es folle, Karin-chan.

— Bonjour l'ami...

— T'es pas mieux, Nee-chan ! Toi aussi, tu es amoureuse de Sasuke-kun, mais tu ne fais rien pour l'aider.

— ... Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

Karin ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle ne voulait pas subir la colère de Sakura et Ino. Ces deux-là, sans être particulièrement terrifiantes, étaient extrêmement bruyantes et violentes lorsqu'elles étaient en colère. Naruto en avait déjà fait les frais quelques fois en sortant une remarque stupide et Karin ne voulait pas finir avec une bosse sur la tête comme son frère.

Dommage que Naruto refusait de frapper une fille, tout de même... Maudite éducation donnée par Otousan.

Et puis, Sasuke n'en valait pas la peine. Certes, elle l'aimait mais, contrairement à Sakura Haruno ou Ino Yamanaka, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau – enfin, pas que. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était un très joli garçon mais Karin n'en était pas tombée amoureuse aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'avait pas eu immédiatement le coup de foudre pour lui, quand son père a voulu que ses enfants rencontrent les différents clans de Konoha, notamment celui des Hyûga et des Uchiwa, les deux plus puissants de Konoha.

À cette époque, qui n'était pas si lointaine après réflexion, Sasuke Uchiwa était encore un petit garçon timide et très souriant. Naruto, Karin et Sasuke, puisqu'ils avaient le même âge, s'étaient aussitôt bien entendu tandis que les adultes discutaient et, après avoir joué ensemble toute la journée, s'étaient déclarés amis.

Par la suite, ils se virent régulièrement, notamment grâce à Nagato qui était proche de l'ainé des fils Uchiwa, Itachi Uchiwa. Du coup, il ne refusait jamais les demandes incessantes et récurrentes de Naruto et Karin pour rendre visite à Sasuke, sachant qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas en discutant avec Itachi Uchiwa.

Puis, plusieurs mois plus tard, un drame était survenu dans le domaine Uchiwa et un massacre horrible fut évité de peu grâce au Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto n'avait jamais bien compris ce qui s'était passé, et Karin non plus mais elle savait que cela concernait un crime très grave des dirigeants du clan Uchiwa et qu'Itachi avait déjoué, évitant de peu de devenir lui-même un criminel par l'arrivée _in-extrémis_ du Yondaime et des ANBU.

Après cela, non seulement Sasuke n'avait plus jamais été le même – sans pourtant devenir tout son opposé – mais Itachi s'était grandement rapproché de la garde personnel de l'Hokage, apparemment pour « rembourser sa dette » envers leur père. Cette histoire était étrange mais pour le peu qu'en savait et comprenait Karin, le pire avait été évité de peu.

C'était à cet instant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Sasuke, le jeune garçon qui aurait pu rester très traumatisé par un évènement atroce et devenir quelqu'un de cruel et méchant mais qui, finalement, restait au fond de lui le garçon aimable et gentil qu'il fut toujours, bien que plus sérieux. C'était le Sasuke intérieur dont Karin était tombée amoureuse, pas juste le garçon ténébreux et fort extérieur.

Autant dire que, Naruto et Sasuke étant amis et donc se côtoyant beaucoup, Karin avait parfois du mal à cacher son attirance pour lui. Et Naruto s'en moquait beaucoup, sans grande méchanceté bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour que tous les deux se disputent fréquemment à ce sujet.

Mais qu'importe combien Karin aimait Sasuke, elle n'était pas encore folle pour tenter de s'interposer entre Sakura et Ino. Elle tenait à la vie.

« Naruto-kun ?

— Oui, Nee-chan ?

— Tu fabriques quoi encore ?

— Tu verras, ttebayo ! »

Karin roula des yeux – elle sentait la mauvaise idée. Naruto venait de sortir de son horrible sweat orange (il disait que l'orange était sa couleur fétiche parce que c'était le mélange du jaune, donc d'Otousan et du rouge, Okaasan. Karin trouvait cela ridicule et affreux pour les yeux, mais bon...) un kunai. Sauf que ce n'était pas un simple kunai mais un à trois branches, avec une poignée jaune avec diverses inscriptions.

Elle le reconnaissait sans peine, ce kunai : c'était l'un de leur père, qui lui permettait de se déplacer extrêmement rapidement d'un lieu à un autre, pratiquement comme de la téléportation. Ces kunais ne faisaient que prouver que leur père était le meilleur ninja du monde.

Par contre, qu'est-ce que Naruto allait en faire, c'était un autre problème.

Probablement une bêtise, pour changer.

Non pas qu'elle allait l'empêcher d'agir.

Lorsqu'Iruka eut le dos tourné, écrivant au tableau, Naruto se leva légèrement, kunai en main. Tenant l'arme entre son coupe et son index, il le balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus rapidement et, d'un coup sec, l'envoya à toute vitesse avec force.

Le kunai se planta devant le bureau du professeur Iruka qui, toujours retourné, ne l'entendit pas s'enfoncer dans le bois – le bruit de l'impact du kunai atténué par les jérémiades des élèves qui bavardaient ou se disputaient –, au contraire de nombreux élèves qui remarquèrent le manège de Naruto mais se turent, attendant de voir la suite des évènements.

« Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna Karin à voix basse.

— Tu verras ! » répéta son frère.

Karin roula des yeux. Elle sentait la mauvaise idée qui se terminerait mal, très mal. Elle croisa les bras en soupirant, regarda Naruto qui lui envoya un regard narquois avant que son frère ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. Elle s'y attendait et ne fut pas surprise en le voyant apparaitre silencieusement devant le bureau d'Iruka.

Sauf que, ce que Naruto n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le professeur Iruka se retourna vers sa classe. Accroupis devant le bureau, Naruto se raidit, espérant que le chûnin ne le remarque pas. Sauf qu'avec ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient légèrement, à ne pas douter, il serait vite repéré et son plan, qu'importe ce qu'il était, tomberait vite à l'eau.

« Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me dire la réponse de ce que j'ai marqué au tableau ? demanda Iruka à sa classe, n'ayant pas encore vu Naruto devant son bureau. Oui, Karin ?

— Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous avez écrit au tableau, Iruka-sensei. Vous pourriez le réécrire, s'il-vous-plait ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! Mes excuses, mon écriture n'est pas très jolie. »

Naruto soupira silencieusement en remarqua qu'Iruka se retournait pour écrire au tableau. Il leva le pouce en direction de sa sœur, qui se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Les élèves virent Naruto poser quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un magazine sur le bureau du professeur Iruka et, aussitôt, le garçon attrapa son kunai et disparut de nouveau dans un cercle de fumé, réapparaissant à sa place, tout au fond de la salle.

Tandis que certain tentaient vainement de se hausser pour voir en contrebas ce qui était posé sur le bureau de leur instituteur, Karin se tourna vers son frère – qui récupérait un autre kunai de leur père qu'il avait planté sur le bois – grommelant :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire, Naruto-kun ?

— Les cours sont ennuyeux. Faut bien les rendre un peu plus intéressant, ttebayo !

— Dire que t'es le fils de l'Hokage...

— Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi t'es sa fille, Nee-chan !

— Ouais, mais moi je ne joue pas les plaisantins en classe au lieu d'utiliser mes techniques à bon escient.

— Pff, jalouse.

— D'un baka ? jamais. »

Même si elle ne disposait pas des mêmes compétences en ninjutsu que son frère, Karin n'avait rien à lui envier : très bonne élève, possédant de bonnes compétences sensorielles, elle était également très forte en Fûinjutsu, l'Art des Sceaux étant un talent réputé chez le clan Uzumaki et qu'elle avait appris aux côtés d'Okaasan, en plus des bases que ses parents biologiques lui avaient déjà appris.

Donc, même si elle n'avait pas hérité de la vitesse incroyable de l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha – au contraire de Naruto qui s'était beaucoup appliqué à développer ces compétences pour être aussi talentueux que son père –, elle s'était plutôt spécialisée dans les compétences des sceaux enseignées par l'Habanero la Sanguinaire, leur mère. Et encore, Okaasan la ménageait et ne lui enseignait que ses compétences les plus basiques, considérant que ses enfants ne devaient pas se mettre en danger en voulant apprendre des techniques ninjas de plus haut niveau.

Sauf que Karin, au contraire de son frère, préférait se servir de ses techniques à des fins sérieuses, et non pas pour jouer le trouble-fête contre leur professeur.

« Eh, Nee-chan ! chuchota Naruto en se penchant vers sa sœur.

— Quoi encore ?

— Je voulais te remercie pour m'avoir aidé. Sans toi, Iruka-sensei m'aurait eu, ttebayo ! » s'exclama Naruto en souriant bêtement.

Karin se contenta de croiser les bras.

« J'allais pas te laisser avec des ennuis, tout de même. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te viens en aide, c'est clair ?

— Hai, Karin-chan ! »

Même si elle disait ça, Karin savait que si son frère s'attirait encore des problèmes, elle lui viendrait en aide. Après tout, c'était son frère, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et entre frère et sœur, on s'entraidait, dans les bons moments comme dans les galères (c'était d'ailleurs bien plus souvent dans les emmerdements qu'autre chose).

« Iruka-sensei ? Vous allez bien ?

— Je... »

 _BAAM !_

Naruto et Karin se retournèrent à temps pour voir leur professeur tomber en arrière en criant, tandis que du sang s'écroulait de son nez. Alors que Naruto se mit à s'esclaffer fortement, suivit par de nombreux élèves qui comprirent enfin ce que le blondinet avait fait, Karin soupira.

Naruto n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?

* * *

 **Je pense qu'il n'est pas très difficile à comprendre quel genre de magazines Naruto a posé sur le bureau d'Iruka, n'est-ce pas ? Et sinon, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai donné pas mal d'informations dans ce chapitre, notamment sur le clan Uchiwa (qui du coup, n'a pas été massacré, hein) et quelques compétences des personnages. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais bon...**


	4. L'Art de la Guerre

**J'ai toujours trouvé que l'arc Pain, surtout la fin avec la discussion entre Naruto et Nagato, était un des arcs les plus réussis de Naruto (enfin, soyons sérieux : le meilleur arc, hein), notamment par toute la symbolique autour de la paix et des idéaux qui sont concernés et, surtout, la conclusion de toute cette histoire avec le sacrifice de Nagato au lieu de continuer sur un énième combat (un combat qui aurait difficilement pu égaler celui contre Pain).**

 **Bon, le seul lien avec ce chapitre, c'est que Naruto et Nagato discutent, mais je voulais parler. Et aussi, officieusement, c'est une manière de dire que ce chapitre est un peu moins humoristique que les autres dans le but d'arriver à avoir un sujet (et développer un peu les personnages, encore). Après, à vous de voir si le sujet vous plait ou que c'est ennuyeux à mourir.**

 **Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'Art de la Guerre...**

 **...ou comment Naruto et Nagato ont une discussion au beau milieu de la nuit sur le monde ninja sans que leurs parents ne sachent (ou presque).**

C'était une nuit paisible. Konoha dormait sous le clair de lune dans l'astre étoilé, alors que les rêves devenaient souverains et que tous oubliaient leurs soucis.

C'était une de ces nuits où certains, admiratifs de ce calme idyllique, se sentaient revivre et, loin de désirer dormir en attendant la venue du jour, profitaient d'un instant de paix pour se perdre dans la douceur du soir, loin des champs de batailles, des rues bondées de monde, du bruit et de l'agitation.

Comme beaucoup dans son cas, Nagato préférait les réflexions douces et solitaires de la nuit aux rêves perfides et utopiques, ce qui le poussa, comme de nombreux soirs, à s'installer sur le toit de leur appartement où, sans l'ombre d'un bruit ou d'un murmure, il contempla ce village qu'il aimait tant.

« Nii-san ? »

Ah, il semblait que quelqu'un venait le troubler dans ses réflexions silencieuses.

Nagato reconnu instantanément la voix de son benjamin et vit, sur le balcon de leur appartement, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'un bonnet vert, Naruto qui le regardait, la tête levée à s'en tordre le cou.

Bien que surpris de la présence de son petit frère qui, pourtant, était un gros dormeur, Nagato sourit et murmura :

« Naruto, pourquoi es-tu debout ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ttebayo... gémit le jeune Uzumaki en baillant. Je peux te rejoindre ?

— Tu sais qu'Okaasan te grondera si elle te trouve réveiller ? »

Bien que cette semi-menace camouflée en question parut un instant troubler Naruto, il ne s'en alla pas pour autant et continua de fixer son ainé qui, devant la mine attendrissante de son benjamin, succomba.

« D'accord, tu peux venir.

— Super ! Arigato, Nii-san ! »

Avant même que Nagato ait pu proposer à son frère de l'aide pour grimper, Naruto fit preuve d'une exceptionnelle maitrise de chakra pour son âge et, par quelques pas sur le mur, grimpa sur le toit et atterrit à côté de son ainé, croisant les jambes alors qu'un fier sourire orna son visage.

« Pas mal, hein ? »

Nagato ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il sourit et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son frère, qui grimaça.

« Pas ça, Nii-san ! Tu sais que je déteste ça, ttebayo ! »

Nagato ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, au plus grand drame de son frère qui voyait très bien que son ainé ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« Rassure-moi, Naruto. Tu n'as pas réveillé ta sœur en sortant ?

— Nee-chan dort comme une pierre, assura Naruto. Et en plus, elle ronfle. Comment je suis censé dormir avec Karin-chan qui ronfle ?

— C'est étrange, mais elle m'a dit la même chose de toi.

— Hein ? Je ronfle en dormant ? s'exclama Naruto alors que son visage se décomposait.

— Je plaisantais.

— C'n'est pas drôle, Nii-san ! »

Pourtant l'air paniqué de Naruto était inestimable.

Mais Nagato arrêta de taquiner son petit frère pour se concentrer sur plus important.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir, Naruto ? demanda Nagato.

— Tu veux dire en dehors des ronflements de Nee-chan ?

— Oui, en dehors de ta sœur. » confirma Nagato en se retenant de sourire.

Il s'attendait à une réponse rapide, notamment concernant un cauchemar puisque cela lui semblait l'explication la plus plausible mais Naruto parut avoir du mal à répondre. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Nagato ne le brusqua pas. Même s'il veillerait à ce que Naruto n'aille pas se coucher trop tard, il était bien plus logique de l'aider d'abord avec la cause de son insomnie. Alors il n'insista pas et attendit patiemment que son benjamin lui donne une réponse.

« Nii-san ?

— Oui, Naruto ?

— Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir ninja ? »

Autant dire que Nagato fut surpris.

Même si Naruto lui avait déjà posé de nombreuses questions sur ses activités de ninja, jamais il n'avait demandé _pourquoi_ Nagato était ninja. Lui, comme tous les enfants, s'imaginaient d'eux-mêmes les raisons de devenir ninja et ces raisons concernaient généralement l'envie de faire comme son idole, vouloir protéger son village ou encore, devenir un héros comme les Hokage.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Naruto ? questionna Nagato, curieux.

— C'est Iruka-sensei qui nous en parlait aujourd'hui, expliqua Naruto. Y'a pleins de gens qui se sacrifient pour protéger le village et je voulais savoir pourquoi toi tu avais décidé d'être ninja. Tu vas mourir aussi ?

— Je crois que j'ai compris. »

Nagato rapprocha son frère de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

« Naruto, tu as peur que je meurs ? »

Le regard fuyard de Naruto, qui se mit à bouger avec impatience en rougissant d'un air gêné tandis que ses yeux se portèrent partout sauf vers son frère, suffit à répondre à sa question, surtout que son benjamin ne paraissait pas très pressé de lui répondre.

« Euh...

— Tu sais Naruto, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir de sitôt, rassura Nagato.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr, Nii-san ? »

Nagato fut surpris du regard énervé et déterminé que lui envoya Naruto. À sa grande surpris – et son grand soulagement – Naruto n'était pas aux bords des larmes. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce regard beaucoup trop sérieux pour être celui de son petit frère habituellement si joyeux.

« Tu peux mourir à tout instant ! insista Naruto. Y'a pleins de ninjas qui meurent comme ça.

— Je le sais, Naruto, répondit doucement Nagato. Et si je devais mourir pour mon village, dans le feu de l'action, je le ferai sans hésiter.

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est nul, de mourir !

— Parce que j'aurais fait ça pour protéger mon village, ma famille, pour la paix. »

Naruto ne parut pas convaincu par ses mots et, se détournant de son grand frère, croisant les bras.

« Pff, c'est super nul, oui. Ce n'est pas en voyant mourir tout le monde que Konoha sera en paix, grommela le jeune garçon.

— Pourtant, sans ninja, nous ne pourrions pas profiter de toute cette sérénité, loin des conflits. Ce sont grâce au ninja que tu peux grandir sans risquer de mourir, Naruto. »

Nagato sourit à l'air perplexe de son petit frère et poursuivit :

« Les ninjas se battent pour protéger leurs proches, de leurs ennemis.

— Comme contre les ninjas déserteurs ?

— Oui, contre les Nunkenin mais pas seulement. Contre les mercenaires, des organisations criminelles, des tyrans, d'autres pays ennemis.

— Comme les méchants du village d'Oto ou quand Konoha était en guerre contre d'autres pays ?

— C'est cela. De nombreux ninjas de Konoha sont morts dans diverses guerres mais, sans cela, Konoha n'existerait probablement plus. Grâce à leurs sacrifices, nous sommes en paix, parce qu'ils se battent pour la paix. »

Il se tut, attendant une réponse de Naruto, dont il pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages du cerveau s'animer à toute vitesse. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto soupira bruyamment et s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas logique, ttebayo !

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Naruto ? demanda Nagato, assez surpris de sa réaction.

— Parce que ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Même moi je m'en rends compte !

— Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas fonctionner, Naruto ? La protection du village ?

— Non, les combats. Imagine que tu meurs, Nii-san, contre un méchant d'un pays voisin. Ben on voudra aller venger ta mort et tuer le méchant. Mais si le méchant, c'est un ninja du pays, alors son pays voudra le venger à son tour, et il viendra nous tuer. Ce n'est pas en se battant comme ça qu'il y aura vraiment la paix, ttebayo ! »

Se content un instant, Naruto ajouta, d'une voix plus calme :

« De toute manière, la haine n'engendre que la haine. »

C'était assez surprenant d'entendre ce genre de phrases de la part de Naruto et la surprise devait se lire sur son visage puisque Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je dise ça, pas vrai Nii-san ?

— Effectivement, je suis étonné. Et agréablement surpris, ajouta Nagato. Où as-tu entendu dire ça ?

— La phrase ? Oh, c'est Karin-chan qui me l'a dit un jour. Je sais plus de quoi on parlait, mais elle est restée dans ma tête, cette phrase. J'me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de l'utiliser. »

Nagato sourit : une telle réponse était bien digne de Naruto.

« M'enfin, ça change pas ce que j'ai dit, poursuivit Naruto en souriant. Mais du coup, je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que j'ai raconté... pour faire court, je pense que c'est pas par la guerre qu'on aura la paix. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde veut se battre et tuer des gens pour protéger d'autres... c'est pas logique, la guerre ! »

Tandis que Naruto parut fier de ses propos, Nagato fronça les sourcils. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un d'autre, ce discours sur la guerre et la paix...

« Tu sais quoi, Naruto ? Tu me rappelles Jiraya-sensei.

— Jiraya-sensei ? répéta Naruto. C'est qui ça ?

— Ce fut mon maitre, avant d'arriver à Konoha. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose. Je te parlerai en profondeur de lui un jour, tu devrais le trouver amusant. D'autant plus que ça sera l'occasion de connaitre ton parrain. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

Nagato attendit sa réaction.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

« QUOI ? C'EST MON PARRAIN ? »

Un doux rire, plein d'honnêteté et de joie, résonna dans la nuit silencieuse.

.

« Nagato-kun, ça va ?

— Ouais, ça va Nagato ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

Nagato cligna des yeux. Son coéquipier disait vrai : Il était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, à regarder le ciel bleuté, tandis que ses amis l'attendaient.

Yahiko agitait moqueusement sa main devant ses yeux, pour obtenir une réaction, tandis qu'il entendit Konan, derrière, lui demander d'arrêter de faire ça.

« C'est bon, t'es de retour parmi nous ? moqua Yahiko en souriant. Très bien, dans ce cas, on va pouvoir y aller ! »

Il sourit et suivit ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais tandis qu'il regarda distraitement Yahiko et Konan discuter, ses pensées errèrent à nouveau sur la conversation de la veille qu'il avait eu avec son petit frère.

La paix de Naruto était utopique, comme celle d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore connu de véritables souffrances. Sa vision enfantine de la paix était si simple, mais pourtant tellement incompréhensive. Il était dommage que les hommes ne puissent se comprendre mutuellement.

Non, la seule manière de faire perdurer la paix, déjà en l'instaurant réellement et non pas sous une forme illusoire de conflits économiques et politiques, c'était d'agir par soi-même.

Il allait trouver une solution pour atteindre la paix.

Pour que des innocents comme Naruto et sa famille n'aient pas à connaitre la souffrance et continuent de croire en l'espoir que représentait l'humanité.

.

Minato profitait d'un instant de calme chez lui où, par un heureux hasard, Naruto et Karin n'avaient pas encore détruit de mur (merci Hashirama Senju) – ce qui aurait attisé la colère de Kushina, et personne ne voulait subir les foudres d'Habanero la sanguinaire, personne.

Il se reposait donc, tranquillement sur son canapé, lorsqu'apparut devant une petite tête blonde qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous.

« Otousan ?

— Oui, Naruto ?

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que Jiraya-sama est mon parrain ? »

Minato cligna des yeux, regardant avec surprise son fils.

« Comment sais-tu ça, Naruto ?

— C'est Nii-san qui me l'a dit hier quand nous... »

Naruto se tut subitement, apparaissant comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise et qui venait de s'en rendre compte. Minato sourit malicieusement.

« Quand toi et lui vous étiez, hier soir, sur le toit ? devina l'Hokage, riant de la réaction de Naruto qui le regarda avec étonnement.

— C-comment tu sais ça, Otousan ?

— Je vous ai entendu. Tu as de la chance que cela ne soit pas ta mère, vous auriez passé un mauvais quart d'heure, toi et Nagato. »

Naruto frissonna, sans doute en imaginant la réaction de Kushina si elle les avait découverts.

« Donc c'est Nagato qui te l'a dit, reprit Minato.

— Hai ! Il m'a aussi dit que c'était son sensei. C'est vrai ?

— En effet. Jiraya a été son maitre durant quelques années. Il fut aussi le mien quand j'étais genin et chûnin.

— Jiraya-sama était ton sensei ? s'écria Naruto. Ouah, il doit vraiment être super fort, si c'est lui qui t'a tout enseigné ! Dit, Otousan, si c'est mon parrain, pourquoi je l'ai jamais rencontré ? Je veux le rencontrer !

— Tu l'as déjà rencontré, une fois. Mais tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler. Ce fut à l'époque où il emmena Nagato à Konoha. Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. C'est donc normal que tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

— Mais il n'est jamais revenu ?

— Non. Tu sais, Naruto, ton parrain est un ermite.

— Un ermite ? répéta Naruto, perplexe. Tu veux dire comme les gens qui vivent seuls ?

— C'est à peu près ça, oui. Mais je peux le contacter et lui demander de venir te voir, si tu veux. Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera, si c'est pour toi.

— Génial ! Merci Otousan ! Je vais le dire à Nee-chan, que mon parrain va venir. Elle va être jalouse de ça ! »

Minato sourit en voyant son fils disparaitre dans les couloirs.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à avouer à Naruto que son prénom venait de son parrain, en hommage à son premier livre _Récits Héroïques d'Ermites Shinobis_ , à moins que cela ne soit Jiraya lui-même qui lui dise.

Dans tous les cas, un jour, Naruto apprendra qu'il porte le même prénom qu'un célèbre ninja et que, tout comme lui, il était destiné à un grand destin.

Minato n'en doutait pas.

* * *

 **J'aurais pu développer encore plus ce dialogue entre Nagato et Naruto concernant la paix qui, finalement, est assez simplet, mais ça serait bizarre que Naruto parle de grands projets de paix alors que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... Donc, à contrecœur, je me suis arrêtée là. Mais qui sait, je parviendrais peut-être à développer ça bien par la suite ?**


	5. Baby-sitting imprévu

**Au départ, je me suis dit que ça serait Kakashi qui serait le baby-sitter, mais finalement Iruka c'est très bien aussi, surtout que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement et son caractère est très drôle. En plus, en mettant Iruka, j'ai pu arriver sur une petite intrigue que vous reconnaitrez en partie.**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais finalement, je le trouvais justement trop long, donc j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour ne pas avoir à précipiter le scénario. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Baby-sitting imprévu...**

 **...Ou comment Iruka se rend compte qu'il ne faudra plus jamais qu'il accepte de surveiller les enfants Uzumaki, même si c'est l'Hokage qui lui demande.**

Iruka faisait preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté. Voilà pourquoi, même s'il était encore jeune et juste chûnin, le Yondaime Hokage avait accepté qu'il enseigne à l'Académie Ninja, où généralement seuls des jônins spécialisés dans l'enseignement et l'éducation, donc généralement des Tokubetsu Jonins tel Ebisu, le maitre enseignant du petit fils du troisième Hokage – un jeune garnement du nom de Konohamaru.

Mais Iruka était l'exception. Il était l'un de ces rares ninjas qui avaient acceptés de rester dans l'ombre du succès et, sans être jonin d'une équipe de genin, suivait la progression de ces petits enfants qui feraient de l'art des jutsu et autres spécialités ninjas leur profession, en particulier pour défendre leur clan, leur village et leur pays.

Ainsi, le rôle d'enseignant à l'Académie Ninja était, au contraire de la croyance populaire, assez déterminant dans la vie des futurs ninjas de Konoha. Alors, le fait qu'Iruka, simple chûnin au grand cœur et à la grande passion de transmettre la Volonté de Feu aux futures générations, soit enseignant démontrait une forte confiance de Hokage envers lui, assez pour lui en confier l'éducation scolaire de ses deux plus jeunes enfants : Naruto et Karin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hokage-sama. Vous et Kushina-sama pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, je surveillerai bien Naruto et Karin jusqu'à votre retour.

— Je te fais confiance, Iruka. Nous reviendrons demain, au plus tard dans la soirée. Au moins problème, contacte le Sandaime Hokage, il saura quoi faire.

— Hai, Hokage-sama ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots échangés par Iruka et le Yondaime Hokage avant que celui-ci ne quitte son appartement et, par extension, Konoha pour un court voyage, en compagnie de sa femme Kushina, laissant le chûnin enseignant avec Karin et Naruto.

Iruka venait à peine de fermer la porte, ayant aperçu le Yondaime disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée au pas de la porte, lorsqu'il entendit, derrière lui, Naruto lui adresser la parole.

« Iruka-sensei ?

— Oui Naruto ?

— Pourquoi c'est vous qui nous surveillez et pas Nii-san ?

— Nii-san a dit qu'il partait pour une longue mission, déclara Karin. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Naruto-kun ?

— Ah bon, Nii-san a dit ça ? Quand ?

— La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il y a deux jours.

— Quoi ? Cela fait déjà deux jours que Nii-san est parti ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ttebayo !

— Tu réfléchis vraiment jamais, espèce de _baka_ !

— J'ne suis pas un baka, j'ai juste oublié, ttebayo ! »

Iruka soupira. Avait-il vraiment bien fait d'accepter de rendre un tel service au Yondaime Hokage ? Il aurait peut-être fallu un ninja plus compétent, comme un Jônin, ou un ANBU, non ?

« Je vais te montrer ma _méga-technique-secrète_ , et tu verras si je suis un _baka_ , Nee-chan !

— Menteur, t'as pas de méga-technique-secrète ! »

Oui, il aurait fallu demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par deux enfants, tout de même. Non ?

.

Iruka regretta rapidement d'avoir été si confiance lorsqu'il se rendit compte, quelques dizaines de minutes après que Naruto et Karin aient déclaré se rendre dans leur chambre, que tout était silencieux. Normalement, il appréciait le silence, mais cela était bien trop silencieux lorsque l'on savait que Naruto ne devait pas se trouver loin.

Alors, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était installé et se rendit dans la chambre des deux enfants.

« Naruto ?... Karin ? Vous... »

Iruka blanchit soudainement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Par Hashirama Senju... »

Prit de panique, Iruka chercha de fond en comble dans tout l'appartement, en désespoir de cause. Sans rien trouver.

Il dut accepter la terrible vérité : Naruto et Karin étaient partis.

Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient été enlevé, et que le kidnappeur attendait pour envoyer une demande de rançon, que peut-être le village ne pourrait pas payer, et si le kidnappeur était trop puissant pour être vaincu, ou qu'il menacerait de tuer Naruto et Karin, et qu'il...

« Iruka, ressaisis-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant la tête contre ses mains – geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, parce que ça faisait mal. Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! T'as encore de quoi les retrouver ! »

De suite, et sans trainer des pieds, il quitta l'appartement à toute vitesse et se positionna sur le sommet de l'immeuble : il serait plus facile d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de là-haut.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. En face, les statues des vénérés Hokage de Konoha – outre celle du Yondaime Hokage – étaient couvertes de peinture rouge aux motifs ridicules. Il était impossible de voir qui était l'œuvre d'un tel massacre, bien que le responsable fût vaguement visible devant la statue du troisième Hokage sur une petite plateforme en bois.

Pour une raison inconnue, Iruka eut l'impression de savoir de qui il s'agissait et se hâta de se rendre au plus près des statues. C'est ainsi, en traversant de toit en toit, qu'il vit, sur le toit du bureau de l'Hokage, le Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage, un vieil homme de petit taille et aux courts cheveux gris vêtu d'une robe et tenant, dans sa main, une pipe. Il était en compagnie. de nombreux ninjas qui criaient leur indignation face à un tel acte de vandalisme.

« Il n'a même pas épargné mon portrait... déplora Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Hokage-sama ! s'exclama Iruka en atterrissant près du vieil homme.

— Ah, Iruka ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas à m'appeler Hokage-sama, je ne tiens plus ce rôle depuis longtemps.

— Euh... bien Hokage-sama. »

Le vieil homme soupira, probablement parce qu'il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide. D'un mouvement de tête, l'ancien Hokage désigna les trois statues attaquées.

« Il a recommencé à faire des siennes, déclara-t-il d'un ton las. En entrainant sa sœur avec lui, cette fois. »

Iruka cligna des yeux, ne voyant pas de qui l'ancien Hokage parlait. Puis il leva les yeux et comprit. Alors qu'une veine battante apparut sur son front, il s'approcha du bord du toit, posa son pied droit sur la barrière et, prenant une profonde inspiration, s'exclama :

« NARUTO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ENCORE ? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE, À FAIRE DES BÊTISES EN ENTRAINANT TA SŒUR AVEC TOI ! DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE LÀ, TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Alors que Naruto sursauta, effrayé par ce cri soudain, la voix de Karin résonna, pleine de reproches :

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Voilà où ça nous amène, tes bêtises !

— Mais t'étais d'accord, Karin-chan ! »

.

Après avoir profondément sermonné Naruto et Karin pour ce qu'ils avaient fait (là où Karin se défendit qu'elle était venue pour éviter que Naruto ne tombe dans le vide et pour le surveiller – surveillance ratée, par ailleurs), les enfants du Yondaime Hokage furent chargés de nettoyer la statue, sous la surveillance d'Iruka. Ainsi, côte à côte, Karin et Naruto nettoyaient fastidieusement les bêtises de Naruto.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'entrainer dans tes plans foireux, Naruto-kun.

— Cela fait des heures que tu me dis ça, Nee-chan. J'ai compris, ttebayo !

— Parce que ça fait des heures qu'on nettoie ces fichues statues ! Et si tu comprenais vraiment, tu arrêterais de faire tant de bêtises.

— Pff, t'as pas qu'à me laisser les faire tout seul et me débrouiller, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis.

— Bonne idée, j'y penserai à l'avenir. »

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer en entendant Iruka soupirer bruyamment. Aussitôt, leur professeur leur adressa la parole :

« Les enfants... commença-t-il d'un ton fatigué. Pourquoi passez-vous tant de temps à vous disputer ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Iruka-sensei ? demanda Karin. Faut bien disputer Naruto-kun, il fait toujours n'importe toi !

— T'es pas mieux, Karin-chan !

— Cela veut dire, quoi, _baka_ ?

— Que toi aussi, tu...

— CELA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se turent, permettant à Iruka de continuer.

« Vous avez tous deux d'incroyables talents, reprit le chûnin. Mais vous dépensez une énergie considérable à vous chamailler au lieu de travailler ensemble. Vous ne pensez pas que vous gagnerez plus à faire les choses ensembles, plutôt que de vous contenter de vous disputer ?

— Travailler ensemble ? répéta Naruto avec méfiance. Avec Nee-chan ? Vous êtes drôle, Iruka-sensei !

— Je ne pourrais jamais travailler avec Naruto-kun. Il est bien trop dissident, appuya Karin, apparemment aussi amusée de cette idée que son frère. Vous avez des idées bizarres, Iruka-sensei ! »

Et, d'un geste commun, ils éclatèrent de rire, au grand drame d'Iruka, qui avait la nette impression que ses paroles valaient autant que le vent qui passait... Et pendant ce temps, à ce rythme-là, il se retrouverait encore là demain à surveiller Karin et Naruto qui nettoyaient les statues.

Bon, puisque la méthode « travail d'équipe » ne fonctionnait pas pour les motiver, il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

« Naruto, Karin ?

— Hai, Iruka-sensei ?

— Vous savez... si vous terminez vite, et avant le crépuscule, il se peut que je vous emmène manger quelque part. Que direz de... Ramen Ichiraku ? »

Un cri strident et surexcité se fit entendre, suivit par des protestations et une série d'insultes.

« Cela ne va pas de crier comme ça ? _BAKA_ !

— Ramen Ichiraku ! Vas-y, Nee-chan, frotte plus vite ! On va manger des ramens !

— Pff... encore des ramens ? je n'aime pas ça !

— Hein ? Comme tu fais pour ne pas aimer ça ? Y'a rien de mieux au monde, ttebayo !

— Même la cuisine d'Okaasan est moins bonne ?

— Euh... Allez Karin-chan, il faut qu'on finisse en vitesse !

— Pff, _baka_... »

.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Konoha mais les rues restaient encore très animées tandis que, dans petit restaurant tenu par un père et sa fille, dont le nom était Ramen Ichiraku, un client devant son bol de ramen plein s'écria :

« _Itadakimasu_ ! »

Après cette rapide formule de politesse et de remerciement, Naruto attrapa ses baguettes et commença à dévorer son bol de ramen sous le regard interloqué d'Iruka.

« Je savais que tu aimais les ramens, Naruto... mais pas à ce point.

— Il est toujours comme ça quand il mange des ramens, annonça Karin, qui – au contraire de son frère – regardait son bol avec beaucoup moins d'envie. C'est pour ça qu'Okaasan fait tout pour l'empêcher de manger trop de ramen. Elle dit qu'il lui faut une alimentation saine. Et quand Otousan – pensant faire plaisir à Okaasan et Naruto-kun – fait l'erreur de ramener tout un tas de paquets de ramens avec le reste des courses, elle lui crie dessus et Otousan prend peur. C'est assez drôle à voir. En vérité, Okaasan adore les ramens, donc elle résiste jamais à en faire cuire si Naruto-kun lui demande. Et finalement, elle pardonne à Otousan. »

Iruka sourit à l'expression amusée de Karin. Apparemment, la vie de l'Hokage, en dehors de ses devoirs envers Konoha, était très drôle. Qui pourrait croire que la plus grande peur du Yondaime Hokage, au-delà de tous les grands dangers du monde ninja, serait la colère de sa femme, Kushina ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement et commença, lui aussi, à manger ses ramens.

« Tiens, tu ne manges pas, Karin-chan ? demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne touchait pas à son bol.

— Je n'aime pas les ramens.

— Vraiment ? Oh, eh bien, on va essayer de te trouver quelque chose d'autre à manger.

— Iruka-sensei, je peux partir ? Je reviendrais quand vous et Naruto-kun terminerez.

— Mmh... Je ne suis pas sûr si je peux te laisser partir seul.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irai pas loin.

— Bon d'accord. Mais attend, je vais te donner un peu d'argent pour t'acheter quelque chose à manger.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je me débrouillerai. Merci Iruka-sensei. »

Alors qu'Iruka fouillait sa veste à la recherche de quelques ryô, Karin s'était déjà éclipsée.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Karin ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Quelque chose la tracassait peut-être ? Pourtant, tout paraissait bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Ramen Ichiraku. Il faudrait qu'il pense, dès qu'elle serait de retour, demander à Karin qui quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Iruka-sensei, je peux avoir le bol de ramen de Nee-chan ? »

Iruka soupira, mais remit tout de même le repas à Naruto. Puisque Karin n'avait pas prévu de les manger, autant ne pas les gâcher. Comme ça, vu l'appétit de Naruto, cela éviterait de devoir commander un autre plat.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte le gouffre que représentait le ventre de Naruto et, au quatrième bol de ramen commandé, il regardait le fils de l'Hokage avec de grands yeux, à l'amusement général du gérant Teuchi et sa fille Ayame.

« On voit que c'est la première fois que vous emmenez Naruto-san ici ! plaisanta Teuchi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui et Kushina-san sont des habitués du restaurant. Hokage-sama nous a même donner une pension pour tous ces qu'ils consomment ici, ha, ha ! »

Iruka ria avec eux, mais c'était par nervosité : il pensait à tout ce que cela coûterait, au final. Après tout, il n'était que professeur, et avait un salaire assez moyen. Il lui convenait parfaitement, mais ce salaire n'incluait pas en une soirée la quantité de nourriture qu'il aurait consommée en deux semaines. La prochaine fois qu'il inviterait Naruto, il prévoira un peu d'argent de côté pour l'occasion.

« Je vais vraiment prévoir beaucoup de ryô de côté... pensa-t-il en voyant la quantité de bol désormais vides qui se trouvait devant un Naruto satisfait de son repas.

— Merci pour ce repas, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama gaiement Naruto en lui offrant un grand sourire béat qui, involontairement, fit sourire Iruka à son tour.

— Il fallait bien vous récompenser d'avoir fini de nettoyer les statues des Hokage. » répondit le professeur.

Même si, techniquement, c'était Naruto qui les avait salis, mais bon...

« Oh fait, où est Karin-chan ? demanda Naruto en commençant à regarder autour de lui. Elle ne devait pas revenir ?

— Tu as raison, elle aurait déjà dû être de retour, déclara Iruka en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Attendons encore un peu, sinon nous irons la chercher. »

Iruka en profita donc pour payer Teuchi et sa fille qui le regardèrent, amusés, sortir avec effroi une grosse liasse de billets. Que Teuchi refusa. À la grande surprise d'Iruka qui, en personne polie, insista pour payer.

« Mais non, mais non ! s'exclama joyeusement Teuchi en souriant. Vous en faites pas, c'est la maison qui offre !

— Vous êtes certains ? demanda Iruka.

— Mais oui ! C'est un plaisir d'enfin rencontrer le sensei dont Naruto-san nous parle tant quand il vient manger ici. »

Iruka leva un sourcil, interrogateur. Tiens, Naruto parlait de lui ?

« Vous ne paraissez pas si méchant et rabat-joie qu'il raconte, d'ailleurs, ajouta Ayame.

— Méchant et rabat-joie ? »

Incrédule, Iruka se tourna vers Naruto, les yeux plissés. Le fils de l'Hokage sourit nerveusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Méchant et rabat-joie ? répéta Iruka en croisant les bras.

— F-faut pas le prendre mal, Iruka-sensei... bégaya Naruto. Je le pensais pas, hein ! C'est juste que...

— Iruka-san ! »

Surpris qu'on l'appelle, Iruka se retourna et vit un ninja aux cheveux hérissés avec un bandage couvrant son visage au niveau du nez et des joues approcher.

« Kotetsu-san ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Iruka en se levant, sentant la panique de son collègue chûnin.

— La situation est grave, Iruka-san. Le Rouleau des techniques interdites a été volé ! Le Sandaime-sama convoque tous les chûnin et à disposition pour le récupérer au plus vite.

— Le Rouleau a été volé ? s'écria Iruka. Mais par qui ? Qui peut connaitre l'existence et l'emplacement du Rouleau ?

— Apparemment il s'agit de... »

Kotetsu chuchota le nom mais Naruto l'entendit tout de même. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

« N-Nee-chan ? »

Sa sœur avait volé le Rouleau des techniques interdites précieusement gardé en sécurité dans la salle des parchemins, dans la résidence de l'Hokage ? Le parchemin dont leur avait déjà parlé Otousan, en précisant à quel point il était dangereux, et ne devait pas être utilisé ?

Il ne put penser qu'à une chose :

« Pourquoi, Nee-chan ? »


	6. Bonus : L'arrivée de Karin

**Le prochain chapitre depuis être la suite du précédant mais, entre-temps, j'ai eu cette petite idée. Je pense qu'elle peut s'adapter parfaitement bien comme une sorte de Spin-off One-Shot (comme si vous regardiez un épisode filler dans Naruto, entre deux épisodes), vu que la suite y sera, d'une certaine manière, liée et, que, techniquement, ce chapitre apporte plus d'informations sur l'adoption de Nagato et Karin au sein de la famille Uzumaki.**

 **Et, comme ce n'était pas prévu pour être long (... bon, finalement, c'est quand même plus long que prévu), je n'ai pas voulu le mettre à la place de la publication du prochain chapitre. Donc, c'est une sorte de petit chapitre bonus, quoi.**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'arrivée de Karin...**

 **... Ou comment une petite orpheline se retrouva dans une famille de dégantés.**

« Tu verras, Karin-chan, tu t'y plairas. »

Karin ne répondit rien. Non seulement cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant mais, au contraire, très attendu. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Karin n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pas même son prénom, que Minato avait appris lorsque l'enfant l'avait écrit pour lui. À son grand soulagement, en plus de ce mutisme volontaire, elle ne l'avait pas ignoré. Du moins, pas entièrement. Généralement, même si elle ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, elle acquiesçait distraitement à ce qu'il disait, ou l'observait comme signe qu'elle l'écoutait. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Pourtant cela n'inquiéta pas Minato. Il comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille : elle venait de perdre sa famille et son village dans une guerre. Konoha et donc, par extension le Pays du Feu, étaient les acteurs principaux de cette guerre, non pas contre le Pays de l'Herbe puisque celui-ci était neutre, mais contre le Pays du Son, et tout particulièrement et principalement contre le Village Caché d'Oto.

Selon les sources du Détachement d'infiltration et de reconnaissance – composé de Tokubetsu Jonins – qui recherchaient des informations sur une organisation criminelle dirigée par le Sannin Orochimaru et répartie à peu près partout et nulle part puisque sans QG précis, une piste les avait conduit jusqu'au Pays de l'Herbe.

En effet, une des dernières pistes confirmaient la présence d'une planque d'Oto, qui n'était pas vraiment un village mais un regroupement de bases diverses, dans le Pays de l'Herbe, plus exactement dans un petit village civil. La question était de savoir qu'est-ce que des ninjas d'Oto y faisaient.

Alors, voilà que, depuis de nombreux mois, des ninjas de Konoha, avec l'accord du Pays de l'Herbe, se confrontaient à ninjas d'Oto, sans jamais parvenir à les vaincre. Alors Minato, sous la pression, avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela avec un plan préparé à l'avance où, avec une équipe d'ANBU et supervisé par tous les autres ninjas de Konoha postés non loin, détruirait la base.

Sauf que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et, apparemment, les ninjas d'Oto avaient été prévenus au dernier moment de l'attaque. L'opération, qui devait se dérouler discrètement et sans causer trop de problème, fut un véritable désastre : Le Yondaime Hokage, qui était venu avec de nombreuses équipes de ninjas de Konoha, dut affronter un traquenard mis en place par les ninjas ennemis. Et, finalement, le village fut mêlé dans ce combat. Pire encore, il fut détruit, et beaucoup de pertes furent déplorées. Bien qu'au final ce fut une victoire pour Konoha, tous ne purent s'empêcher d'y voir un massacre accidentel d'innocents pris entre deux feux. Encore des victimes de la guerre.

C'est ainsi, alors que les ninjas de Konoha s'occupaient des blessés et des survivants, qu'ils découvrirent Karin. C'était un ANBU qui l'avait remarqué, à l'écart. Il l'amena aussitôt à l'Hokage et ce, pour deux raisons : son chakra, exceptionnellement développé pour une enfant si jeune (elle devait avoir six ans, sept ans au plus) et ses cheveux, qui étaient écarlates. Une couleur qui rappelait, non pas par vraiment par hasard, un signe très distinctif du clan Uzumaki. Qui, selon les dernières nouvelles à Konoha, était en train de renaitre sous la tutelle de Kushina Uzumaki qui avait adopté, quelques années auparavant, un garçon aux yeux étranges du nom de Nagato.

Et, selon une annonce de l'Hokage, toute information sur de potentiels membres survivants du clan Uzumaki devait lui être rapportée. Alors, tout naturellement, cette enfant si semblable à une Uzumaki lui fut apportée.

Minato n'en était pas certain, mais il avait le pressentiment et la conviction qu'il s'agissait d'une Uzumaki. En dehors du fait qu'elle refusait de parler, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas lorsqu'il lui demandait des informations à son sujet – elle avait même refusé de le lui dire par écrit, comme elle l'avait fait pour son prénom –, il dut se contenter de le deviner justement par ses cheveux écarlates et son exceptionnelle réserve de chakra, deux signes très distinctifs du clan perdu du Pays des Tourbillons.

Alors il avait pris la décision de la ramener avec lui à Konoha, pour que Kushina juge et examine elle-même de l'exactitude de la jeune fille à être une Uzumaki. Il avait également décidé, qu'importe que cette enfant soit une Uzumaki ou non, d'en prendre la responsabilité : après tout, si désormais elle était orpheline – à la question peu délicate de « _tes parents sont-ils vivants_ ? » elle avait répondu en secouant la tête, ce qui indiquait clairement ce qui leur était arrivé –, cela était en partie de sa faute.

Ainsi, il la ramenait à Konoha et, sur le chemin du retour, en profitait pour tenter de se rapprocher de la jeune enfant.

« C'est un très beau village. L'air y est très frais, sans être particulièrement froid. D'après les marchands et les voyageurs qui passent par hasard, Konoha est un agréable village où il fait bon vivre.

— Hokage-sama, je pense qu'elle ne vous écoute pas.

— Mais si Ryouken-san, elle m'écoute ! J'en suis sûr. Pas vrai, Karin-chan ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de l'enfant, ce qui ne servit qu'à confirmer le point de l'ANBU, au grand désespoir de Minato qui, pourtant, ne baissa pas les bras et continua. De toute façon, le Pays de l'Herbe et le Pays du Feu étaient à quelques jours de marches, donc il avait bien le temps de l'amadouer et de la rassurer, non ?

« Ma femme à les mêmes cheveux que toi, Karin-chan. Elle s'appelle Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. »

Il guettait une réaction par rapport à ce nom et ne fut pas déçu en apercevant un vif éclat de curiosité apparaissant dans les yeux de Karin, mais qui disparut aussitôt, comme si la jeune fille venait de faire une erreur et s'y rattrapait. Comme pour ne pas révéler un secret par erreur.

Minato savait que cela pouvait être un pur hasard, mais ça l'encouragea à parler encore plus de sa famille.

« Nous avons deux fils. Naruto et Nagato. Naruto me ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais il a le même tempérament enjoué et infatigable que sa mère, ce qui est assez drôle – quand cela n'est pas problématique. Quant à Nagato, je trouve qu'il te ressemble quelque peu. En plus d'avoir les mêmes cheveux que toi et Kushina, il est assez calme. C'est généralement lui qui parvient à apaiser Kushina quand celle-ci s'énerve contre moi quand je ramène des ramens à la maison... Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle se fasse : elle adore les ramens ! Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, même celle que j'ai épousée... »

Il fut certain d'avoir entendu un faible rire, qui le fit sourire, mais fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et, sans y prêter attention, poursuivit :

« C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle que cela soit Nagato qui arrive à arrêter les disputes dans cette famille, alors qu'il n'est pas là depuis très longtemps, juste quelques années. C'est un orphelin d'Ame que mon maitre, Jiraya-sensei, a recueilli, lui et ses amis, pour qu'ils soient capables de se débrouiller seuls dans la vie. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu accueillir Nagato dans la famille puisqu'à cette époque, Kushina et moi recherchions des survivants du clan Uzumaki, étant donné que le Pays des Tourbillons, et donc le village caché d'Uzushio, furent détruits. Jiraya-sensei l'a appris et a informé Nagato de cela, après avoir appris que c'était un membre du clan Uzumaki. Il a amené Nagato à Konoha et à partir de là, Nagato est devenu notre deuxième fils – ce qui est assez drôle puisqu'il est l'ainé –, tandis qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il a formé une équipe qui est rapidement monté en grade. »

Remarquant qu'il avait captivé l'attention de la jeune fille, il continua ainsi à raconter toute sorte d'histoires sur son quotidien.

« En tout cas, tu verras, tu apprécieras beaucoup la nourriture de Kushina : personne à Konoha ne cuisine mieux qu'elle ! J'avoue qu'après une longue journée de travail, il n'y a rien de mieux que de se retrouver avec un plat chaud succulent. »

« Naruto fait beaucoup de bêtises. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi, mais apparemment ça l'occupe. De plus, ce ne sont pas de graves bêtises, donc on le laisse faire. En fait, parfois... c'est même assez drôle. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à Kushina : elle n'approuve pas le comportement embêtant de Naruto. Enfin, même s'il arrive parfois qu'elle rit quand Naruto revient à la maison en racontant sa farce du jour, donc j'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment si elle est fâchée ou pas. »

« Naruto a d'étranges marques sur les joues, comme de petites moustaches. Donc Kushina le surnomme _son petit renardeau_. J'essaye de ne pas l'appeler comme ça parce que ça le met mal à l'aise mais parfois, la tentation et trop forte et son surnom m'échappe. Alors il devint tout rouge et tenter de cacher son sourire, mais nous savons bien que Naruto apprécie, secrètement, ce surnom. »

« Nagato aime bien lire. Tu aimes lire, Karin-chan ? Si jamais tu veux un livre, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, il en connait de très bons qui risquent de te plaire. »

Ainsi, au fil d'anecdotes et de récits diverses et variés, Minato se rendit compte qu'à leur retour aux portes de Konoha, la jeune fille ne l'ignorait plus du tout mais, au contraire, l'observait avec attention et, régulièrement, il pouvait voir apparaitre un discret sourire sur ses lèvres, voir entendre la douce mélodie de son rire.

À chaque fois que cela se produisait, il savait qu'il se mettait à sourire bêtement, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher : les enfants le touchaient toujours, surtout depuis qu'il était papa.

« Ryouken-san, dit-il à l'ANBU qui le suivait comme son ombre, dit à Hiruzen-sama que je le rejoindrai au bureau ce soir pour un compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé.

— Hai, Yondaime-sama. »

Ainsi, tandis que l'ANBU s'en alla vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Minato, accompagné de Karin, se dirigea chez lui.

Il fut amusé – ainsi que compréhensif – de la timidité de Karin alors que, sur le chemin, nombreux passants saluaient gaiement et respectueusement le Yondaime Hokage et qu'à chaque fois, Karin se rapprochait un peu plus de son nouveau protecteur, jusqu'à faire un geste osé en attrapant la main de Minato qui, sans qu'elle ne le voit, sourit et, inconsciemment, resserra son emprise sur les petites mains de l'enfant.

Puis, finalement, ils arrivèrent chez l'Hokage, dans l'appartement simple mais agréable de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Minato ouvrit la porte et invita Karin à rentrer. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la maison.

Maintenant, il fallait espérer que Karin s'y plaise et se sente bien, pour que...

« NARUTO ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT A PROPOS DE T'ATTIRER DES ENNUIS ?

— J'peux expliquer Okaasan ! Des méchants l'embêtaient, je devais l'aider, ttebayo !

— JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE VOIS, C'EST QUE TU ES BLESSÉ PARCE QUE TU T'ES BATTU, TTEBANE !

— M-mais elle avait besoin d'aider, Okaasan ! En plus... Oh, Otousan ! »

Minato regardait – enfin, entendait surtout –, assez surpris, la dispute entre Kushina et Naruto qui, pour échapper à la colère de sa mère, reculait, jusqu'à apparaitre dans le couloir où, finalement, le blondinet remarqua la présence de son père et se précipita vers lui, tout guilleret.

Puis il remarqua Karin.

La jeune fille, en entendant les cris de Kushina, avait pris peur et se cachait derrière Minato, ne laissant que légèrement sa tête dépassée pour voir devant elle. Naruto, l'apercevant, s'arrêta brusquement. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, avant de se tourner vers la cuisine en disant :

« Okaasan, Otousan a ramené quelqu'un !

— Quoi ? »

Kushina apparut à son tour dans le couloir, visiblement perplexe et étonnée elle aussi. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et, avait, par-dessus, un tablier, signe qu'elle devait être en train de cuisiner.

Alors que Naruto, soudainement timide, se recula, Kushina, apercevant la jeune fille cachée derrière Minato, sourit. Elle et son mari se passèrent un message silencieux d'un simple regard et, hochant la tête, Minato poussa délicatement Karin en avant tandis que Kushina avança lentement pour ne pas effrayer la petite fille.

Dans un silence complet, les garçons observèrent cette scène avec appréhension et curiosité.

Kushina, arrivée jusque devant Karin, s'agenouilla devant elle et, d'une voix mélodieuse et douce qui se distinguait clairement de ses réprimandes envers Naruto, lui adressa la parole :

« Bonjour toi. Je m'appelle Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Minato se sentit soudainement bête en ayant pas dit plutôt à sa femme que la petite fille ne parlait pas et, qu'évidemment, elle ne répondrait pas à cette question.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse discrètement faire signe à Kushina, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant une faible et hésitante voix répondre :

« Ka... Karin Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Karin Uzumaki. »

Minato sentit sa mâchoire tombée.

Sa stupéfaction ne fut pas partagée par Kushina qui tendit une main vers Karin pour arranger quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et rajuster ses lunettes, afin que celles-ci soient droites, comme un geste affectueux que ferait n'importe quelle mère.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontre, Karin. Et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans cette famille. »

Minato ne comprit pas comment un tel miracle fut possible mais, aussitôt que sa femme prononça ces mots, il vit Karin se précipiter vers Kushina pour l'enlacer. En retour, Kushina serra ses bras autour de la petite fille dont les pleures résonnèrent dans le couloir, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est terminé. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Minato croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, observant la scène attendrissante avec soulagement.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas les femmes. Surtout pas Kushina, qui semblait avoir un talent naturel avec les enfants.

Non pas cela fut une mauvaise chose. Grâce à cela, il fut pratiquement certain que la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki venait de s'agrandir d'un membre en plus : sa première petite fille, Karin Uzumaki.

.

La famille Namikaze-Uzumaki se retrouva au complet dans le salon.

Alors que Kushina était assise sur le canapé, berçant doucement Karin dans ses bras avec une berceuse – après tous les évènements de ces derniers jours, il semblait normal que la petite fille soit épuisée –, en face d'elles, les trois garçons de la famille les regardaient : Naruto, Minato et Nagato, qui, depuis sa chambre, trouvait cela étrange de ne plus entendre sa mère crier et qui était descendu voir ce qui se passait.

« Comment t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà, Otousan ? demanda Naruto à son père.

— Karin. Karin Uzumaki.

— Hein ? Uzumaki ? répéta Naruto avec surprise. Cela veut dire que c'est ma cousine ?

— Non, Naruto. Ce n'est pas ta cousine, mais ta sœur désormais. »

Naruto le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait recevoir un an de ramens gratuits et s'apprêtait probablement à crier sa joie, seulement pour être retenu par Nagato, qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puisque Karin dormait.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Naruto ricana d'un air gêné, avant de s'exclamer à voix basse :

« C'est génial, j'ai une sœur, ttebayo ! »

Minato sourit à la joie de son fils.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et, voyant que le soleil commençait sérieusement à décliner pour laisser place au crépuscule, il s'approcha de Nagato.

« Nagato, je dois partir faire un compte-rendu de l'opération. Tu diras à Kushina que je reviendrai le plus possible et de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ?

— Bien, Otousan, répondit l'ainé en hochant la tête.

— Merci, Nagato. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, en utilisant ses kunais qui lui permettaient de se déplacer à une allure incroyable d'un point à l'autre (et donc, pour gagner du temps, il en avait placé un dans son bureau de travail et un peu partout dans le village), quand Nagato le retenu.

« J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, Otousan.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je pense que Naruto t'en parlera lui-même mais il se peut que tu reçoives une lettre du clan Hyûga dans peu de temps.

— Le clan Hyûga ? s'étonna Minato Pourquoi donc ?

— Naruto s'est bagarré contre des garçons qui embêtaient Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière du clan Hyûga. C'est pour ça qu'Okaasan le disputait tout à l'heure : parce qu'il est revenu blesser. »

Minato jeta un regard surpris en direction de son plus jeune fils qui, comme comprenant de lui et de son acte de grand justicier, sourit béatement en levant son pouce en l'air.

Minato sourit avec fierté. Il aimait vraiment cette famille si particulière.

Les Uzumaki étaient vraiment très spéciaux.

* * *

 **Vous aurez peut-être remarqué l'apparition d'un nom aléatoire dans ce chapitre. Peut-être pourriez-vous penser que c'est un OC. Ha, ha, vous êtes naïfs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le reconnaitrez au prochain chapitre, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné, bien sûr.**


	7. Le choix de Karin

**Et voilà la deuxième partie ! Jusqu'à présent, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas l'avoir mis avec la première partie, parce que bon sang qu'il aurait été long à écrire et poster en un seul coup. Déjà que je suis surprise de la taille de ce chapitre...**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **P.S, réponse pour Kajol (parce que je ne peux pas te répondre en privé) : Il est certain qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien – et encore, il galère un peu... – si Nagato n'était pas aussi calme. Karin aussi, d'une certaine manière, arrive à gérer Naruto. Donc heureusement que ses enfants adoptifs ne ressemblent en rien à Kushina et Naruto. Eh bien, voici la suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture ! (et merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir !)**

* * *

 **Le choix de Karin...**

 **... Ou comment Mizuki comprend qu'on ne se paye pas si facilement la tête d'une enfant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une Uzumaki.**

« Mizuki-sensei ? »

C'était un hasard que Karin croise le professeur Mizuki, un des nombreux enseignants de l'Académie Ninja, dans les rues de Konoha, pourtant assez bondées avec de nombreux passants qui se promenaient.

Mais Mizuki était assez facile à repérer, avec ses cheveux légèrement bleus –ou étaient-ils gris ? – et sa tenue de chûnin. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Konoha était en partie un village civil et ainsi, parmi une foule de vêtements tout à fait ordinaires et colorés, la veste verte aux nombreuses pochettes à rouleaux, associée au bandeau ninja de Konoha, étaient facilement visibles.

Mais Karin ne connaissait pas le professeur Mizuki, à peine de nom et de visage. Alors, tandis qu'elle hésitait à le saluer – par pure politesse –, il la remarqua et la salua.

« _Konnichiwa_ , Karin-san.

— _Konbanwa_ , Mizuki-sensei, répondit poliment Karin.

— Tu as l'air énervée, remarqua l'enseignant chûnin en souriant. Je suppose que c'est par rapport à votre punition ?

— De quoi parlez-vous, Mizuki-sensei ? demanda Karin en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai vu le petit manège de Naruto-san sur les statues des Hokage. Il était injuste que tu aies à les nettoyer avec lui, alors que tu n'avais rien fait. Tu ne penses pas la même chose ? Tiens, éloignons-nous un peu de cette foule : nous pourrons discuter plus facilement sans tout ce brouhaha. »

Karin haussa nonchalamment les épaules tandis qu'elle suivit l'enseignant vers un endroit plus isolé, près d'un grand mur en bois avec quelques vieilles affiches dessus.

Peut-être que cela était un peu injuste, mais d'une certaine manière, elle était aussi responsable : elle aurait dû empêcher Naruto de faire ses gamineries. Elle était plus âgée, et donc responsable de ce que faisait son frère, non ?

Même si, au fond d'elle, Karin trouvait cela un peu injuste, elle le reconnaissait.

« Un peu... avoua-t-elle, légèrement à contrecœur.

— Tu as le droit d'être sincère, Karin-san. Surtout face à une injustice. » déclara Mizuki alors qu'il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur en bois, croisant les bras.

Karin se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans rien répondre.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton frère... ajouta le chûnin. Où est-il ?

— À Ramen Ichiraku, avec Iruka-sensei.

— Iruka-san ? répéta Mizuki, apparemment étonné. Je ne savais pas qu'il appréciait les ramens.

— C'est surtout pour Naruto-kun qu'il a décidé d'aller là...

— Pour Naruto-san ? Et toi ?

— Je n'aime pas les ramens. »

Mizuki se tut un instant, avant de finalement dire :

« C'est assez injuste, tu ne penses pas ?

— Iruka-sensei ne pouvait pas savoir, défendit Karin.

— Mais tout de même, il semble que tu passes toujours après Naruto-san. »

Karin fronça les sourcils. Elle passait après Naruto ?

Elle n'avait pas cette impression. Certes, aujourd'hui, rien ne se passait à son avantage, mais toujours à celui de Naruto, mais il s'agissait juste d'un mauvais jour. Naruto aussi en avait, des mauvais jours.

« Karin-san... Tu ne penses pas que Naruto est plus aimé que toi ? »

Elle ne sut pas précisément pourquoi, mais cette question fit mal à Karin. Elle sentit son cœur tomber face à cette question, qui paraissait soudainement plus être une déclaration qu'autre chose.

Sans s'arrêter sur l'air blessé de son interlocutrice, Mizuki continua :

« Tu es une jeune fille talentueuse, mais non appréciée à sa juste valeur. Regarde en cours. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais brillante, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjà été promue genin ?

— L'on ne devient pas genin si facilement, protesta Karin.

— En es-tu sûre ? De grands ninjas, dont beaucoup sont aujourd'hui des jônins respectés, ont obtenu le titre de genin avant leurs camarades de classe. Rien que ton père fut promu genin à ton âge. Et toi, tu ne l'es pas encore.

— Otousan a toujours dit que l'âge de la promotion genin n'était pas important.

— Il a probablement dit cela pour ne pas te blesser. Mais il doit être déçu. Tu as l'âge pour être promu comme il le fut, mais tu ne l'es pas encore. À se demander pourquoi il t'a adopté.

— _Quoi..._ _?_ »

Il ne fut pas difficile de voir que ces mots blessèrent Karin. Apparemment, cette simple idée lui paraissait impensable, voir insultante.

Mais Mizuki ne fit pas preuve de sympathie à l'égard de la jeune fille et poursuivit :

« Il pourrait te renier. Et tu te retrouverais orpheline.

— Otousan ne ferait jamais ça ! s'écria Karin.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant il est clair qu'il ne t'a pas adopté pour rien. Et que ferait-il de toi, en tant que fille d'Hokage, destinée à être prodigieuse, si tu es incapable d'obtenir un diplôme basique en avance sur les autres ?

— Naruto-kun aussi est encore aspirant ninja.

— Sauf que Naruto est son fils biologique. Il n'a pas les mêmes devoirs envers le Yondaime Hokage que toi.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Karin ne savait plus quoi dire pour défendre son père et son frère contre Mizuki, ce que ce dernier remarqua sans difficulté.

« Bien sûr que si, rétorqua l'enseignant. Et je sais que tu en as conscience. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Karin-san, je veux t'aider. »

Suite à cette déclaration, Mizuki attendit une réponse de la part de Karin. Il pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau s'agiter à toute allure et fit satisfait, finalement, Karin leva la tête vers lui et répondit :

« Comment ? »

Mizuki sourit.

« En obtenant ta promotion genin grâce à une astuce. »

.

« _Le Rouleau des techniques interdites contient des techniques inédites. Avec cela, il est certain que tu obtiennes ton diplôme, ton bandeau ninja et le respect de ton père. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Karin savait où son père rangeait le Rouleau des techniques interdites. Il leur avait dit une fois, à elle et Naruto, justement en leur disant de ne jamais y toucher.

Karin ne pensait pas qu'elle braverait un jour l'interdiction de son père. Naruto qui l'aurait fait, cela n'aurait étonné personne, mais elle-même se surprenait à agir de la sorte.

Mais le mal était fait.

Il était trop tard pour avoir des remords et des regrets.

Elle se trouvait déjà dans la forêt, consciencieusement cachée derrière un arbre pour ne pas être repérée et tenant, dans ses mains, l'imposant Rouleau des techniques interdites. La tentation de l'ouvrir et d'apprendre des techniques que des genins et des chûnins ne pouvaient apprendre était si forte qu'elle était tentée de le faire immédiatement.

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Avant toute chose, elle désirait des explications et, peut-être, confirmer une théorie récente.

Alors elle attendait, juste qu'au retour de Mizuki, en espérant que personne n'ait l'idée de chercher de ce côté : même cacher dans la forêt, des ninjas risqueraient de repérer son chakra. À moins que seuls les ninjas de très haut rang comme des jônins puissent faire ça ? Ojiisan (c'était le surnom attitré qu'elle et Naruto donnaient à Hiruzen-ojiisan), qu'elle avait eu le malheur de croiser en se dirigeant dans la salle où se trouvait le Rouleau des techniques interdites, avait-il envoyé des jônins pour la chercher ou simplement des chûnin ?

Que ferait-elle si l'un d'eux la croisait ? Cela compromettrait son plan.

Surtout qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à vaincre un chûnin – elle n'était pas inconsciente ou bercée d'illusions.

« Karin ! »

Karin grimaça. Oh non, elle venait d'être trouvée.

Surtout qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix.

Elle grimaça.

« Iruka-sensei. »

.

Iruka était déçu. Karin, pourtant si sage et lucide à côté de son frère turbulent et hyperactif, qui commettait un tel crime ? Cela semblait être un mauvais rêve.

Pourtant ce n'en était pas un et, au-delà de la déception qu'il ressentait actuellement, Iruka se demandait surtout _pourquoi_. Pourquoi Karin avait-elle fait ça ? Il devait y avoir une explication logique, une raison parfaitement compréhensive, même si cela paraissait très dur à imaginer.

Mais il avait appris au fil du temps que les enfants ne faisaient rien au hasard, qu'importent ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre. Il y avait toujours une raison et, même si celle-ci pouvait se révéler bête ou futile, aux yeux de ces enfants, c'était important.

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit en voyant Karin, assise appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, guettant les alentours en tenant fermement le Rouleau des techniques interdites qu'elle avait volé. Par un heureux hasard – appelé Hiruzen Sarutobi qui lui faisait confiance pour résonner Karin et lui avait indiqué, grâce à sa boule de cristal, où était la fille du Yondaime – il était le premier à l'avoir retrouvé, après avoir ordonné à Naruto de rentrer à l'appartement et de ne pas y sortir. En espérant que le jeune garçon lui ait obéis, pour une fois.

Il avait envie de gronder Karin, comme il le faisait pour Naruto, et lui dire à quel point il était déçu mais, par le regard rempli d'appréhension que lui lançait Karin – celle-ci s'attendant probablement à de sévères réprimandes –, il sut que cela ne serait pas la bonne solution. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et, doucement, demanda :

« Pourquoi, Karin ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates, toujours avec ce regard peiné, dit à voix basse, comme incertaine de ses propres propos :

« Je... je vous peux tout vous expliquer, Iruka-sensei.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Karin-chan. »

Sauf que ces mots ne vinrent pas d'Iruka qui, surprit leva la tête et vit, debout sur une branche d'arbre, son collègue de l'Académie : Mizuki. Sauf, qu'à la différent de tous les jours où ils se voyaient, Mizuki avait, accroché dans son dos, un immense shuriken et, sur sa tête, un bandana avec le symbole ninja de Konoha. Outre cela, il montrait aussi, par le rictus mauvais qui ornait ses lèvres, une grande assurance, voir arrogance.

Iruka n'eut pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que Karin, le vol du Rouleau des techniques interdites et Mizuki étaient liés. Même s'il eut, là encore, du mal à y croire.

Sauf qu'il était un chûnin, un ninja expérimenté de Konoha. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences et ne rien prendre pour acquis, pour ne pas être déroulé et incapable d'agir lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Cette situation en était la preuve.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Mizuki-san ! s'écria Iruka, sentant la colère monter en lui à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec cela ?

— Belle déduction, Iruka-san, moqua son collègue. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu sois ici, tu ne faisais pas parti de mes plans.

— Pourquoi ? tu comptais tuer Karin pour t'emparer du Rouleau qu'elle a volé, probablement à ta demande ? »

Il n'ignora pas le regard choqué et soudainement effrayé de Karin, qu'il ne mentionna pas mais comprit : ce n'était qu'une enfant, il était normal qu'elle ait peur à l'idée de quelqu'un voulant sa mort.

« Tuer Karin-chan ? répéta Mizuki en ricanant. Tu en as de belles, Iruka-san ! Je ne compte absolument pas la tuer, loin de là. Je veux l'aider, au contraire.

— L'aider ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un mensonge aussi abject ! » s'écria Iruka.

Il attrapa, dans une de ses poches, un shuriken, qu'il envoya aussitôt en direction de Mizuki. Mais l'autre chûnin disparut et, réapparaissant auprès de Karin, sourit.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, Iruka-san.

— Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, Mizuki-san.

— Sauf que je ne suis pas le méchant dans cette affaire, moi.

— Quoi ? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regarda, impuissant, Mizuki poser une main sur l'épaule de Karin qui, depuis l'arrivée de Mizuki, s'était relevée, assistant à la scène sans rien dire.

Il aurait aimé la sortir de là et pouvoir enfin mettre Mizuki hors d'état de nuire – parce que c'était son rôle de ninja : il devait se débarrasser de la menace le plus vite possible et, pour le moment, à ses yeux, Mizuki semblait être la menace –, mais avec Karin juste à côté, il avait peur de la blesser en tentant quoi que ce soit.

Alors il se contenta de serrer des dents et de ne pas agir. Il attendrait une occasion propice pour attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

— Je prévoyais de dire à Karin-chan pourquoi je désirais qu'elle m'aide à m'emparer du Rouleau. »

Karin jeta un regard confus à Mizuki.

« Vous m'aviez déjà dit pourquoi, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton méfiant.

— Je le sais, mais cela, bien que vrai, n'était qu'un prétexte. Karin-chan, les raisons pour lesquelles je tiens à t'avoir à mes côtés sont très différentes qu'un simple examen. Je vais t'aider à comprendre.

— Comprendre quoi ? rétorquèrent en cœur Iruka et Karin.

— Que Konoha se sert de toi. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Qu'est que Mizuki racontait comme bêtise ?

« Karin, ne l'écoute pas. Il ment, avertit-il aussitôt.

— Je ne supporte pas de voir Konoha t'exploiter ainsi, poursuivit Mizuki, sans prêter attention à ce que disait son collègue à Karin, et je veux que tu prennes conscience que tu n'es qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, ceux qui dirigent Konoha, ainsi que le Pays du Feu.

— Arrête de lui mentir, Mizuki-san !

— Karin-chan, sais-tu pourquoi le clan Uzumaki n'existe presque plus ?

— Parce que le Pays des Tourbillons a été détruit ? répondit aussitôt Karin.

— Et d'après toi, pourquoi le Pays des Tourbillons a été détruit ? »

À cet instant précis, Iruka sut ce que Mizuki voulait révéler à Karin.

Un secret qui fut gardé sous la demande de Kushina, dont seules les grandes lignes historiques étaient apprises à l'Académie, pour éviter que trois personnes y apprennent la vérité : Naruto, Karin et Nagato.

Ce n'était pas par sureté comme un autre secret gardé précieusement par le village, mais juste par prudence envers les derniers membres du clan Uzumaki – puisqu'il était fort à parier que Nagato en savait déjà les détails.

« MIZUKI, TAIS-TOI ! cria Iruka.

— Qu'est-ce qui pousserait de nombreux pays ninjas à en détruire un autre ? À vouloir y faire un massacre de masse – un génocide – pour qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils un court instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent brusquement

« Parce que... le clan Uzumaki s'y trouvait ? déclara Karin d'un ton hésitant.

— C'est exact, confirma Mizuki. Le clan Uzumaki était réputé et craint par les autres pays. Alors les pays ninjas, jaloux et envieux de cette puissance, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas parvenir à posséder les pouvoirs du clan Uzumaki, décidèrent de les faire disparaitre, pour ne pas les voir devenir de féroces et dangereux ennemis. Et aujourd'hui, les derniers survivants du clan Uzumaki se retrouvent tous ici, à Konoha. Penses-tu vraiment à une coïncidence, Karin-chan ?

— VOUS MENTEZ, MIZUKI-SENSEI ! »

Iruka fut pris d'effroi en voyant apparaitre, derrière lui, Naruto.

Le plus jeune enfant Uzumaki, prit de rage, courrait à toute allure vers Mizuki mais fut stopper au dernier instant par Iruka, qui le retenu (par le col de son sweat orange), le retenant d'approcher Mizuki, qui se trouvait trop près de Karin pour qu'ils puissent tenter une attaque contre lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser gagner par ses impulsifs et sa colère.

Pas encore, du moins.

« NARUTO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? crièrent sur le même ton accusateur Iruka et Karin tandis qu'à côté, Mizuki ricana.

— Le seul et l'unique Naruto-san. Je m'attendais à te voir, déclara le criminel. Tu as encore trouvé une magouille pour parvenir jusqu'ici ? Comme c'est surprenant de ta part...

— Fermez-là ! rétorqua furieusement Naruto, alors qu'il tentait vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de son enseignant. Vous racontez que des conneries sur Konoha ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Arrêtez de vouloir manipuler ma sœur avec vos propos idiots ! Nee-chan, ne l'écoute pas ! Otousan et Okaasan ne feraient jamais ça, et tu le sais, ttebayo !

— Naruto, calme-toi, ordonna Iruka.

— Mais Iruka-sensei, vous entendez ce qu'il raconte ? Je refuse de croire que Konoha se sert de Nee-chan et Nii-san ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

— Au contraire, tu te trompes, Naruto-san ! s'exclama aussitôt Mizuki, sautant sur l'occasion pour continuer son discours sur le complot de Konoha. Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, parce que tu es son enfant biologique et donc unique, mais ton frère et ta sœur ne sont que des outils pour Konoha. Parce qu'il faut que vous ouvrez les yeux : avant d'être votre père, le Yondaime est Hokage. Il est dirigeant de Konoha. Comme tous les autres. Voilà pourquoi il faut changer ça, et grâce à ce Rouleau des techniques interdites. Tu es de mon avis, Karin-chan ? »

Iruka pouvait pratiquement sentir Naruto bouillonner à côté de lui, et lui-même détestait son inaction. Il ne comprenait pas, en voyant Karin, comment elle pouvait sembler si calmer alors que Mizuki crachait ainsi sur la figure de l'Hokage, de Kushina et de Konoha.

Il fallait qu'il intervienne. Et de la seule et meilleure manière qu'il pouvait actuellement : par les paroles.

« Karin, écoute-moi ! s'écria Iruka. Moi aussi, je suis orphelin. Mes parents sont morts lors d'une mission, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti seul. Parce que Konoha a toujours été ma famille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas l'enfant biologique du Yondaime-sama qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Lui et Kushina-sama t'aiment, autant qu'ils aiment Nagato et Naruto !

— Ne l'écoute pas, Karin-chan ! s'écria à son tour Mizuki. Ce que je t'ai dit sur le clan Uzumaki est la vérité. Konoha veut t'utiliser ! Ne te laisse pas faire, ne te laisse pas manipuler par ce village d'égoïstes. Alors donne-moi ce parchemin !

— Nee-chan, ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Tous regardaient Karin, attendant de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

À la stupéfaction de Naruto et Iruka, elle tendit le Rouleau des techniques interdites à Mizuki qui sourit de plus belle, attrapant le parchemin secret d'un air victorieux.

« Ha, ha, je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, Karin-chan, déclara-t-il en ouvrant le parchemin. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir apprendre les techniques les plus fortes de tout Ko... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans sa lecture, et, de là où il se trouvait, Iruka pouvait vaguement voir pourquoi : le parchemin, au lieu de contenir les écritures des différentes techniques qui s'alignaient de droite à gauche verticalement, ne possédait qu'une inscription.

Mizuki eut à peine le temps de jeter le rouleau qu'Iruka, précipitamment, courut vers Karin, qui elle-même s'éloignait le plus possible de Mizuki – le véritable Rouleau des techniques interdites dans ses mains – pour l'écarter de l'explosion qui se produisit en une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Ils furent tout de même projetés au loin par la puissance de l'impact.

Ce fut Iruka, qui s'était placé dos à l'explosion pour servir de bouclier humain à Karin, se prit le plus de dégâts – puisque la plus perte que pourrait déplorer Karin était celle de ses lunettes, qui tombèrent au sol –, bien que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas très conséquents puisqu'il put, aussitôt le choc passé, se tourner et attraper des kunais de ses poches, cherchant Mizuki du regard.

Il le trouva, en face, affalé contre un arbre : apparemment, il avait pris bien plus de l'explosion et avait sans doute frappé le tronc d'arbre de plein fouet.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? grommela Mizuki entre deux lourdes respirations.

— Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais trahir Konoha ? s'écria Karin comme si elle venait d'être sévèrement insultée, ses yeux remplis d'indignation et d'une rage folle. Jamais de la vie ! Qu'importe ce que vous racontez sur ma famille, je ne vous croirai pas !

— Tu... Tu m'as piégé ! comprit Mizuki, indigné.

— Évidemment ! J'ai juste continué de jouer votre jeu pour m'assurer que vous étiez bien un traitre un Konoha, car seul un traitre pourrait demander de voler le Rouleau des techniques interdites ! Quand Otousan apprendra ça, il vous bannira ! Cela vous apprendra à trahir Konoha ! TRAITRE ! »

À la surprise générale, au lieu d'être effrayé par ces menaces Mizuki se mit à rire, tout en se relevant.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Parce que je serais parti avant, et avec le Rouleau des techniques interdites que j'aurais repris, en vous tuant ! »

Il prouva son point en attrapant le shuriken géant accroché dans le dos de sa veste, qu'il envoya vers Iruka. Ce dernier réagit et répliqua en envoyant un kunai en direction de Mizuki tandis qu'il attrapa Karin et utilisa aussitôt une technique de permutation, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'arrêter une telle arme.

Il s'apprêtait, après être apparu non loin – tandis que le shuriken géant frappa un court tronc d'arbre, à utiliser un jutsu pour mettre Mizuki hors d'état de nuire mais fut surpris en voyant que le chûnin, esquivant le kunai lancé dans sa direction, fut propulsé au loin après avoir reçu un violent coup de poing de Naruto qui semblait être apparut de nulle part.

« ÇA, C'EST POUR AVOIR MANIPULÉ NEE-CHAN ! »

Mizuki, bien que venant de se prendre un solide coup, se rattrapa dans sa chute et, furieux, s'écria :

« Tu vas payer, maudit gamin ! »

Il se mit à faire divers signes et s'exclama :

« _Doton - Pieux de Roche !_ »

La terreur s'empara de Naruto alors que des pieux sortirent du sol en sa direction. Iruka tenta vainement de courir vers Naruto pour le sortir de là, sachant que Naruto ne connaissait de technique de permutation pour sortir de cette situation, où sa vitesse ne l'aiderait pas, mais sut qu'il était trop tard en remarquant que, tandis qu'il tentait en vain de se reculer et d'esquiver pour ne pas se retrouver embrocher, Naruto ne vit pas, dans un dos, un pieux qui fonçait sur lui à toute allure.

« NARUTO ! »

.

En une fraction de seconde, une peur sans nom apparut dans le regard de Naruto tandis qu'il se rendit compte du danger en entendant les cris d'Iruka et Karin.

En un instant, il vit la mort apparaitre devant lui et ferma les yeux par crainte.

Sauf que la mort ne l'attrapa pas.

Il n'avait pas une profonde connaissance de la mort, mais il se doutait que lorsque qu'elle arrivait, même si cela durait un dixième de seconde, il devait avoir mal, en étant embrocher par un pieux. Il ne sentit aucune douleur alors, prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux.

Et constata que, devant lui, se tenait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas un simple étranger, puisque Naruto le reconnu : une tenue d'ANBU avec la marque le prouvant sur son épaule gauche et un masque dissimulant son visage, des cheveux gris et un katana dans sa main...

« Ryouken-san ! s'écria Naruto, qui ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de voir le capitaine des ANBU, désigné par son père.

— Naruto-san. » répondit poliment l'ANBU en hochant légèrement la tête.

Naruto s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, quand il entendit derrière lui une voix extrêmement familière. Il se sentit aussitôt rassuré en se retournant et voyant, faisant face à Mizuki, sa mère, Kushina, vêtue d'une tenue de jônin.

Bien que soulagé de la voir, il eut presque de la peine pour Mizuki, parce qu'actuellement, Okaasan était en colère.

Cela se voyait par ses longs cheveux écarlates qui bougeaient derrière elle et non sous l'effet du vent – tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de vent – ainsi que ses yeux. Ceux-ci, habituellement gris, étaient désormais rouges, rouges de colère. C'était un phénomène étrange que Naruto ne s'expliquait pas – après tout, on ne changeait pas de couleur de d'yeux quand on était énervé, non ? – mais c'était un trait caractéristique de sa mère, qui signifiait clairement sa rage. Ces yeux rouges n'apparaissaient jamais quand elle s'énervait contre Naruto et Karin, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était réellement en colère. Comme maintenant.

Naruto n'était pas certain que c'était pour ça qu'Okaasan était appelée Habanero la Sanguinaire, mais cela devait avoir une influence.

Et apparemment, la réputation d'Okaasan n'était pas infondée puisque le regard furieux de Mizuki, en voyant qui venait d'apparaitre, se changea brusquement pour être rempli de peur.

« V-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous... ! »

Mizuki ne put pas finir sa phrase puisqu'en un instant, Kushina apparut devant lui et, alors que cinq flammes rougeâtres apparurent à ses doigts, les posa sur le ventre de Mizuki en transperçant sa veste.

Sous le choc, le chûnin hurla de douleur comme s'il venait d'être brûlé fortement et, dans un ultime cri de souffrance, s'évanouit.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu une telle technique mais, par ses parents – notamment sa mère, en tant qu'Uzumaki –, il en connaissait le nom et l'apparence : le Sceau des Cinq Éléments, qui permettait d'atténuer, voire de complètement bloquer d'utilisation de Chakra de son utilisateur si parfaitement utiliser. En sachant que c'était sa mère qui utilisait cette technique, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le chakra de Mizuki fut entièrement bloqué.

« Cela t'apprendra à menacer mes enfants » déclara froidement Kushina à l'homme évanouit devant elle.

Elle accentua sa colère en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le dos de Mizuki, faisant grimacer Naruto lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sonore retentir. Okaasan était vraiment terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

Une fois la menace écartée, les yeux de Kushina redevinrent gris, signe qu'elle s'était calmée.

Iruka en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Kushina-sama ! s'écria Iruka. Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Kushina sourit fièrement.

« Je reconnaitrais le chakra de mes enfants par cœur ! déclara-t-elle, la tête haute.

— Nous sommes passés voir le Sandaime Hokage et il nous a indiqué où vous étiez, ajouta Ryouken.

— Ryouken-san, il ne fallait pas le dire ! s'exclama Kushina en lançant un regard outré à l'ANBU.

— Mes excuses, Kushina-sama. Cela me paraissait logique à dire. »

Kushina soupira, visiblement déçue.

« Qu'importe... marmonna-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai apparemment bien fait de revenir à Konoha. Dire que Minato ne croyait pas que je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose ici !

— Hokage-sama devrait faire plus confiance à votre instinct.

— Absolument, Ryouken-san ! Les hommes, franchement, ça ne comprend vraiment rien à rien.

— Ku... Kushina-sama. »

Kushina s'interrompit dans ses plaintes lorsqu'Iruka, timidement, l'appela. Le professeur de l'Académie semblait nerveux, voir honteux tandis qu'il fit face à la mère de Naruto et Karin et, d'une manière rigide, s'inclina, en s'exclama :

« Je suis désolé, Kushina-sama ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et par ma faute Naruto et Karin furent mis en danger. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention, que vous m'aviez confié la garde de vos enfants et j'en porterai l'entière responsabilité. Je... »

La confusion se lit sur le visage de Kushina tandis qu'Iruka débitait ses excuses à toute allure. Elle interrompu le chûnin dans son monologue en posant une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se relever.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Iruka, je ne t'en veux pas, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme réconfortant un enfant. Ce qui importe, c'est que Karin et Naruto aillent bien.

— Mais...

— Ils vont bien, répéta Kushina. Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. D'accord ?

— Je... _Hai_ , Kushina-sama. Merci. »

Ceci fait, Kushina jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, tout son regard indiquant le message silencieux qu'elle passait à son fils. À la question « _vas-tu bien ?_ », Naruto répondit en hochant la tête, souriant béatement pour le prouver tandis que derrière lui, Ryouken ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon.

Alors Kushina se tourna vers son souci principal : Karin.

La jeune fille, à première vue, ne paraissait pas blesser. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Kushina. Par le bref récapitulatif que lui avait fait Hiruzen-san, le problème était tout ailleurs.

« Karin ? appela doucement Kushina à l'attention de sa fille.

— _Konbanwa_ , Okaasan, répondit poliment et faiblement Karin, sans croiser son regard.

— Comment vas-tu, Karin ? »

Sa fille ne répondit rien alors Kushina se rapprocha, jusqu'à être juste en face d'elle et s'agenouilla. Elle tendit la main vers Karin et soulevant quelques mèches, lui remit ses lunettes en place – lunettes qu'elle avait attrapé par terre.

« Nous te rachèterons une paire de lunettes, déclara Kushina en voyant que celles-ci étaient bien amochées. C'est bien la moindre des choses. »

Elle sourit lorsque, finalement, Karin la regarda, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu... tu n'es pas énervée, Okaasan ?

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? rétorqua calmement Kushina. Ce que tu as fait était risqué, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— M-mais j'ai volé le Rouleau des techniques interdites...

— Dans de bonnes intentions.

— Et j'ai failli trahir le village...

— D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as rien fait de tel, au contraire.

— Et je... j'ai douté de toi et d'Otousan... conclua Karin en murmurant ces derniers mots.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura Kushina. Ton père et moi, nous aurions dû vous en parler plus tôt, à toi et Naruto. Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse être corrigé. Nous vous expliquerons tout ça, quand nous serons tous réunis à la maison. En attendant, je pense qu'il vous faut, à Naruto et toi, une bonne nuit de sommeil après tant d'agitations. Qu'en dis-tu, Karin ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille, touchée par les propos de sa mère, s'élança vers elle. Kushina l'enlaça doucement en murmurant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est terminé. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Nous rentrons à la maison. »

Naruto, touché, se précipita vers sa mère et sa sœur pour les enlacer à son tour.

Il sourit béatement, heureux que sa famille aille bien.

.

Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki alors que Kushina, Iruka et Ryouken ramenaient Karin et Naruto chez eux, les deux enfants s'étant endormis en chemin après toutes ces émotions tandis que Mizuki avait été emmené en prison, en attendant de son interrogatoire pour comprendre ses agissements.

Iruka, bien que Kushina et Ryouken lui aient proposé de rentrer chez lui, avait insisté pour les accompagner. Il s'inquiétait pour les deux enfants et, finalement, Kushina n'eut aucune raison de refuser.

Sauf qu'au final, Iruka, somnolant, s'était installé rapidement sur le canapé du salon et, contre sa volonté, s'était endormie. Kushina, n'ayant pas le cœur de le réveiller pour le faire partir, s'était contentée de lui apporter une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et de le laisser dormir en paix. Pour ce qu'il avait fait en protégeant Karin et Naruto, c'était bien la moindre des choses.

Kushina se retrouva donc sur le palier de la porte avec Ryouken qui était sur le point de partir. Le capitaine des ANBU avait retiré son masque, qui reposait désormais sur le haut de sa tête, faisait apparaitre son air blasé actuel qui, pour une fois, laissa place à une sincère inquiétude.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je reste, Kushina-sama ? proposa l'ANBU.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder auprès de Minato. Pourras-tu lui dire de ma part qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter et que tout va bien ?

— Je le ferai. Dormez bien, Kushina-sama, salua l'ANBU en commençant à partir, s'arrêtant en entendant la femme de l'Hokage l'appeler.

— Kakashi ?

— Hai ?

— Merci pour avoir sauvé Naruto.

— Je ne faisais que mon devoir, Kushina-sama. Selon mon serment, je dois vous protégez, vous et toute la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki.

— Je le sais. Mais je tiens quand même à te remercie pour cela. »

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi hocha la tête et partit. Kushina ferma donc la porte et soupira.

Ce fut une longue nuit. Elle-même désirait impatiemment se diriger dans sa chambre et dormir paisiblement pour rattraper de nombreuses heures de sommeils oubliées dans l'inquiétude pour ses enfants.

Sauf qu'avant de se mettre au lit, elle passa une dernière fois dans la chambre de Naruto et Karin pour veiller à ce qu'ils dorment bien. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, elle entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et, par le clair de lune qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, observa le lit superposé.

En dessous, Karin dormait profondément sans bouger et, d'une manière surprenant, Naruto également. Généralement, là où il arrivait que Karin ronfle, Naruto bougeait dans tous les sens. Il était clair qu'ils étaient tous deux épuisés.

Assurée qu'ils dormaient, Kushina s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle entendit son fils l'appeler.

« Okaasan ? »

Kushina s'approcha du lit du haut et observa son fils, qui, les yeux semi clos, luttait contre la fatigue.

« Tu ne dors pas, Naruto ?

— J'allais le faire, mais je voulais savoir quelque chose avant, grommela le garçon groggy.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Kushina avec inquiétude.

— Ce que Mizuki-san a dit sur le clan Uzumaki... C'est vrai ? Des méchants ont détruits le Pays des Tourbillons pour tuer notre famille ?

— Je... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lorsque le sujet du clan Uzumaki et de la destruction du Pays des Tourbillons se posait avec Minato, tous deux étaient d'accord pour raconter la vérité à Naruto et Karin, mais lorsqu'ils seraient plus grand, probablement peu de temps après être devenus des genins.

Sauf que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette délicate situation, où elle ne voyait qu'une solution : dire la vérité. Mentir ne servirait plus à rien.

« Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Kushina. Les grands pays ninjas se sont alliés pour détruire le Pays des Tourbillons car le clan Uzumaki représentait un danger pour eux. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, son regard se faisant lointain. Au bout de quelques secondes, il demanda :

« Tu n'en as jamais voulu aux pays ninjas pour ça ?

— Si, je leur en ai voulu, déclara Kushina. Mais je leur aie aussi pardonné pour cela.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il ne faut pas que la haine alimente nos vies et nos convictions. La vengeance et la haine n'apportent rien. Ce ne sont pas elles qui me ramèneront mon clan et ma famille. Tu comprends, Naruto ?

— Je... je crois que oui, répondit le petit garçon en baillant.

— Bien. Dans ce cas-là, il est temps de dormir. D'accord ?

— D'accord. _Oyasumi_ , Okaasan.

— _Oyasumi_ , Naruto. »

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vraiment plus long que d'habitude vous aura plus, surtout avec l'apparition de Kushina et « Ryouken » (cela veut dire « Chien de chasse », ce qui est assez approprié pour Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ?).**

 **Je tenais vraiment à ce que l'apparition de Kushina soit spéciale (c'est vrai que, pour l'instant, dans la famille des Uzumaki, elle était un peu absence, ce qui est assez ironique puisque ce fut son idée à la base...) donc, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si cela est très réussi, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que son apparition soit marquante. C'était assez marquant, du coup ?**


	8. L'ANBU de la Racine

**S'il-vous-plait, Hashirama Senju, faites que ce chapitre soit moins long que le précédent, je vous en prie. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère et dramatise un peu.**

 **Réponse à Al : Merci de ta review (enfin, tes reviews) ! Je suis très contente que tu trouves cette fiction bonne ! Il y a encore pas mal de points à éclaircir (par exemple la fameuse méga-technique-secrète de Naruto, l'Akatsuki, ect...), qui seront développer par la suite mais ne t'en fais, elle ne sera pas abandonnée en court de route ! **

**Et concernant l'âge de Nagato, eh bien... j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais je me suis permise de changer un peu les évènements de son enfance, enfin surtout au niveau de la chronologique, qui se déroule désormais plus tard, ce qui fait qu'il est à peine plus âgé qu'Itachi (qui a 16 ans, donc Nagato doit avoir la vingtaine) alors que, selon le manga et la chronologie normal, il serait plus proche de l'âge de Kushina et Minato. Apparemment, il aurait 35 ans dans Shippuden – ce qui est probablement faux, vu qu'il est censé être plus âgé que Minato (à moins qu'il n'ait arrêté de vieillir ?).**

 **Donc, normalement, là où Naruto a dix ans, Nagato aurait approximativement la trentaine. Je l'ai donc volontairement rajeuni pour qu'il ait l'âge approximatif d'Itachi et, physiquement, eh bien, il est comme lorsqu'avec Yahiko et Konan, ils forment l'Akatsuki des origines. Mais c'est vrai que c'est compliqué à comprendre puisqu'apparemment Minato avait 24 ans quand il est mort et du coup il aurait eu environ 40 ans dans Shippuden, alors que Nagato est plus jeune que lui dans Shippuden...**

 **Bref, Nagato a la vingtaine, tandis que Karin et Naruto ont tous deux dix ans, avec Karin ayant quelques mois d'avances sur Naruto.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

 **L'ANBU de la Racine...**

 **... ou comment Naruto et Karin n'approuvent pas, mais pas du tout, une décision de leur père.**

Depuis l'incident avec Mizuki, le Yondaime Hokage avait pris une décision : Karin et Naruto avaient besoin de surveillance. Non pas pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises, mais pour que plus jamais un problème comme celui-ci arrive et qu'ils ne soient en danger.

Il avait donc décidé de mêler l'utile à l'agréable en désignant un ninja de choix pour veiller « discrètement » sur Naruto et Karin. Parce qu'il savait que ses enfants seraient gênés à l'idée d'être suivi partout par un ANBU et, de toute manière, même en temps qu'Hokage, il ne pouvait pas vraiment désigner des ANBU pour surveiller ses enfants.

Parce que, combien Kakashi était bien le meilleur ANBU qu'il connaissait (avec Itachi Uchiwa) et que tous les deux feraient de très bons gardiens, il était hors de question de les faire passer leurs journées à surveiller Naruto et Karin. Minato trouvait cela dommage, mais aussi très logique.

Alors, il fit en sorte de trouver une solution permettant de mettre à disposition un ninja compétent.

Il la trouva assez vite, en un ninja unique en son genre.

.

« Je m'appelle Saï.

— C'est un drôle de nom.

— C'est mon prénom.

— Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

— Je n'en ai pas.

— Hein ? Ce n'est pas possible, tout le monde à un nom !

— Pas moi.

— Même pas vrai ! Je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge.

— Je ne mens pas.

— Si !

— Non.

— Si !

— Non.

— Si !

— Naruto-kun, arrête ! Tu vois bien que cela ne mène à rien.

— Mais, Nee-chan... ce garçon est bizarre.

— Merci de souligner l'évidence... »

Autant dire que les deux derniers enfants Uzumaki étaient très intrigués. Ils marchaient tranquillement vers l'Académie Ninja quand un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir leur âge, les avait abordés.

Sauf que commencer une discussion par « je m'appelle Saï », sans même dire bonjour ou quoi que cela soit, c'était un peu étrange. Juste un peu, voyons, vu qu'apparemment cela n'empêchait pas à Naruto de répondre comme s'ils s'étaient déjà salués, sous le regard consterné de Karin, qui se demandait pourquoi son frère répondait à ce garçon. Il n'avait jamais écouté Otousan et Okaasan quand ceux-ci disaient de ne pas parler aux étrangers ou quoi ?

D'ailleurs, aux étrangers bizarres, cette leçon devait être encore plus appliquée, non ?

Parce que le garçon était vraiment étrange, ne serait-ce que physiquement. Il ne fallait pas juger quelque selon son apparence, mais tout de même... le teint pâle du garçon, ses yeux inexpressifs, son faux sourire – oui, parce qu'il était facile de voir que le sourire de ce garçon n'avait rien d'honnête...

Tout chez ce garçon respirait une attitude complètement falsifiée.

Ou alors c'était un vampire. Mais bon, comme il ne brûlait pas au soleil, cette théorie dut être rapidement écartée par Karin. Finalement, c'était juste que ce garçon n'était vraiment pas normal. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Je m'appelle Saï, répéta le garçon.

— On a compris ! s'exclama Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Mais moi j'dis, c'est un nom bizarre.

— C'est mon prénom.

— Même chose, ttebayo !

— Naruto-kun, si on y allait ?

— Mais Karin-chan, ce type se moque de moi !

— Je ne fais que répondre à la question, rétorqua Saï.

— C'était pas une question ! s'écria Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, laisse tomber. On y va ! »

Sachant que son frère adoptif ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, Karin l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina loin de l'étrange garçon, reprenant le chemin vers l'Académie Ninja. Ils regardèrent tous deux derrières eux et virent que l'inconnu – Saï, il s'appelait Saï –, ne bougeait pas et se contentait de les regarder fixement partir, sans les quitter des yeux.

Les deux enfants Uzumaki déglutirent.

« Il est vraiment flippant, ttebayo... » marmonna Naruto.

Karin ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

.

« Saï ? répéta Sasuke. C'est bizarre comme nom.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

— Que c'était son prénom. Et qu'il n'avait pas de nom. »

Tous trois assis au fond de la salle de classe en attendant qu'Iruka-sensei arrive, Naruto et Karin expliquaient à Sasuke – qui était parvenu à se faufiler sans qu'Ino ou Sakura ne le remarquent – l'étrange rencontre qu'ils avaient fait en venant.

À leur récit, Sasuke fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

« C'est une drôle de réaction, déclara-t-il.

— Réaction ? répéta Karin sur un ton moqueur. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif, tu veux dire, Sasuke-san. Il n'a absolument pas réagi.

— Justement, c'est ça qui est étrange.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Naruto, perplexe.

— Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, de personnes aussi impassibles ? Quand on t'insulte, Naruto-kun, tu réagis au quart de tour, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Mais Naruto-kun est-il vraiment un bon exemple ? rétorqua Karin.

— Non, répondit aussi Naruto – nullement dérangé par l'impulsivité qui le définissait, et dont il était assez fier. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui en ferait un meilleur exemple.

— Qui ça ? demanda Sasuke.

— Toi, Sasuke-kun. »

Tandis que Sasuke leva un sourcil, curieux, Karin et Naruto plissèrent les yeux en le regardant et, se lançant un rapide coup d'œil, acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui ! clamèrent-ils en cœur. C'est un très bon exemple.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre... marmonna l'Uchiwa.

— Bah, il faut l'admettre, ttebayo ! sourit Naruto. T'es la personne la plus calme que je connaisse.

— Et garder un tel contrôle à côté de quelqu'un comme Naruto-kun, c'est un exploit en soi, ajouta Karin. Mais même toi tu réagis aux farces nulles et bêtes de Naruto-kun.

— Eh, elles ne sont pas nulles mes farces !

— Si, elles le sont.

— Même pas vrai, défendit Naruto en pleine crise de mauvaise foi.

— Quoi qu'il en soit... répondit sèchement Karin en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Cela veut dire que Saï est vraiment très bizarre, au point d'être moins réactif que toi, Sasuke-san.

— Ou que Shikamaru-san. » ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke et Karin clignèrent es yeux, surpris. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pensé à Shikamaru Nara, leur camarade de classe.

Ils tournèrent vers celui-ci – facilement reconnaissable par sa coupe en forme d'ananas – et virent le jeune génie, sa tête reposant sur ses avants bras et les pieds posés sur la table, somnoler en baillant entre Kiba Inuzuka – et son chien, Akamaru. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier – en train de se disputer bruyamment avec Ino, les deux apprentis ninjas apparemment dans une compétition pour savoir qui montrerait le plus – en se levant d'un air menaçant comme en criant – son énervement et son agacement.

Mais Shikamaru ne paraissait nullement dérangé par leurs cris incessants, puisqu'il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'endormir.

Sasuke et Karin hochèrent la tête. Naruto avait raison : s'il était possible que quelqu'un soit moins réactif que Shikamaru, c'était non seulement un exploit, mais également très étrange.

« Peut-être que c'est un robot ? proposa Naruto.

— Mais bien sûr... rétorqua Karin en roulant des yeux.

— Ou alors un extra-terrestre qui...

— Peut-être que c'est un ANBU, proposa Sasuke, coupant Naruto dans ses hypothèses extravagantes.

— Un ANBU ? répéta Karin. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

— Il n'avait pas trop une tête d'ANBU comme Ryouken-san... ajouta Naruto.

— En plus, il semble jeune pour être ANBU. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Nii-san est devenu ANBU très jeune, expliqua-t-il. Et il m'a toujours dit que les ANBU étaient spécialisés dans la falsification d'émotions.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda Naruto.

— Le principe de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions, et de les cacher sous un masque d'indifférence. Peut-être que ce Saï est un ANBU, ça expliquerait son manque d'expression. »

Les enfants Uzumaki réfléchirent un instant aux propos de Sasuke.

Puis, alors qu'Iruka entrait dans la salle en déclarant à ses élèves que le cours allait commencer, Naruto déclara :

« Non. Je crois jute qu'il est con. »

C'était un argument comme un autre.

.

« Ohayô gozaimasu.

— AHHH ! »

Tels furent les réactions – pas du tout exagérées – de Naruto et Karin qui sursautèrent à l'apparition brusque de Saï derrière eux.

Les cours venaient de se finir, dans le calme et la bonne humeur – du moins, c'était le souhait le plus cher d'Iruka-sensei – et Naruto et Karin rentraient chez eux en passant dans les rues animées de Konoha. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la présence de Saï derrière eux, jusqu'à ce que l'étrange garçon parle, les faisant sursauter.

Il fallait dire, qu'au cours de la journée, ils avaient fini par l'oublier. Parce qu'aussi étrange qu'était ce fameux Saï, il était aussi très oubliable.

« Toi ! s'écria Naruto sans une once de politesse.

— Je m'appelle Saï.

— Je m'en fiche ! Ça ne va pas de nous faire frôler une crise cardiaque ? Baka !

— Euh... »

Karin se pencha vers son frère, chuchotant à voix basse pour que Saï ne les entende pas :

— Cela fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.

— Mmh, quoi donc ?

— Baka. C'est plutôt comme ça qu'on t'appelle.

— Tu veux que je change ?

— Si tu peux, oui.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, _aho_ ! » s'écria Naruto en pointant du doigt Saï, tandis que Karin eut un petit sourire satisfait discret.

Si leur interlocuteur était vexé, il n'en montra rien, et se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« C'est une étrange manière de saluer. »

Karin fronça les sourcils, dépitée : ce garçon était-il vraiment complètement ailleurs – comme le prétendait Naruto ? Elle commençait à croire que son frère disait vrai...

« Il ne te saluait pas, déclara-t-elle aussi calmement que possible – bien qu'elle voulait bien l'offenser comme Naruto. Il t'insultait.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Saï – sans que son visage ne montre une quelconque marque de surprise, sous son stupide sourire poli. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es effrayant, dit franchement Naruto.

— Et puis, si tu voulais nous dire bonjour, il aurait fallu le faire quand on s'est rencontré, ajouta Karin. Pas en fin de journée. En plus, ce n'est pas Ohayô, mais Konnichiwa, voir Konbanwa.

— C'est intéressant. »

Effectivement, par son regard inexpressif, à n'en pas douter, ça intéressait profondément Saï...

« Il se fiche de nous là, non ? demanda un Naruto suspicieux à sa sœur.

— Je crois bien que oui, répondit Karin. Mais c'est difficile à dire, vu son manque d'expression. Il n'a même pas la décence de paraitre méprisant ou moqueur.

— Sale aho...

— Arigato gozaimasu, dit tranquillement Saï.

— C'ÉTAIT PAS UN COMPLIMENT ! crièrent en cœur Naruto et Karin.

— Ah bon ?

— Arg, ce garçon m'énerve, ttebayo ! clama Naruto en serrant des dents. Toi, Saï ou je ne sais quel est ton nom, je te le dirais qu'une fois : va embêter quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Karin-chan !

— Je n'ai pas de nom.

— JE M'EN FICHE !

— Naruto-kun, ne t'énerve pas pour rien, tu vas faire une scène... »

Ce que Karin n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'ils étaient seuls dans la rue. Saï avait apparemment soigneusement fait attention à les interpeler lorsqu'ils empruntaient un chemin moins fréquenté.

« Mais c'est ce garçon qui veut pas nous laisser tranquille, Nee-chan ! protesta Naruto.

— Je sais, mais t'énerver aussi n'arrangea pas les choses, répliqua Karin. Au contraire, tu ne feras qu'envenimer la situation. Alors ignore-le et partons.

— Mais...

— _Naruto-kun._

— ... Bon, d'accord, on y va. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à nous suivre, ttebayo ! »

Sauf, qu'au plus grand drame du plus jeune Uzumaki, à peine firent-ils quelques pas que lui et Karin se retournèrent brusquement, remarquant que Saï avançait à son tour. Et il s'arrêtait en même temps qu'eux, gardant la même distance que lorsqu'il les avait interpelé.

Karin força Naruto à ne pas y prêter attention et continuer leur chemin mais, après quelques minutes à faire cela, Naruto ne put en supporter plus. Il se tourna vers Saï et s'écria :

« Tu vas arrêter de nous suivre, ttebayo ! Fais encore un pas, et je te refais le portrait ! »

Karin soupira. Voilà, Naruto était énervé. Elle croisa les bras et se recula : hors de question qu'elle soit impliquée dans les problèmes de Naruto. C'était sa faute s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder agir.

Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Naruto s'irriter d'autant plus par l'absence de réaction de Saï, qui se contenta de le fixer silencieusement. Dans une attitude burlesque (enfin, du moins aux yeux de sa sœur), toujours en faisait face à Saï – le regardant avec des yeux plissés et suspicieux –Naruto fit un pas en arrière.

Saï ne bougea pas, donc Naruto fit un autre pas en arrière. Toujours aucune réaction.

Donc Naruto recommença.

« Naruto-kun, fais attention, tu vas...

— T'en fais pas Nee-chan, je gère ! Il va rien m'ar... AÏE ! »

Karin roula des yeux. C'était bien la peine d'avoir tenté de prévenir Naruto qu'il allait droit dans un poteau... En même temps, quelle idée de marcher à reculons ?

« Maudit poteau, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ttebayo ? grommela son frère en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit aho... Y'a intérêt qu'il n'ait pas... »

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque qu'il se tourna vers Saï et remarqua, à la fois à sa grande consternation et sa grande satisfaction – pourquoi Naruto en était-il heureux ? Karin n'en savait rien mais avait une idée en tête –, que Sai avait bougé d'un pas vers lui.

« Je t'avais prévenu, aho ! »

Ah, finalement, la satisfaction de Naruto s'expliquait : cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se précipiter à toute vitesse vers Saï, le poing dressé. Sauf que Naruto n'avait pas prévu, en courant frapper Saï, que ce dernier fasse un pas sur le côté. L'Uzumaki perdit son équilibre en voyant que sa cible avait bougé mais, entrainé par son élan, trébucha en essayant de s'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à se ramasser par terre, quand Saï l'attrapa par son sweat-shirt, l'empêchant de tomber, à la surprise de Naruto et Karin.

« Il faut faire attention, déclara tranquillement Saï.

— Lâche-moi, ttebayo ! s'écria Naruto.

— Bien. »

Il s'exécuta et lâcha Naruto, qui tomba au sol, la tête la premier. Il se releva précipitamment, les poings dressés.

« Mais ça va pas de faire ça ? »

Saï pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe – enfin, Karin et Naruto supposèrent qu'il était perplexe.

« Je n'ai fait que ce qui était demandé.

— Oui, mais pas comme ça, aho !

— Arigato gozaimasu.

— ARRÊTE DE ME REMERCIER, C'EST PAS UN COMPLIMENT, TTEBAYO ! »

Karin soupira. Heureusement pour son frère que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Mais elle préférait quand même l'empêcher de se ridiculiser d'avantage.

Alors, tandis qu'il râlait contre Saï, Karin attrapa son frère par la capuche de son sweat-shirt, le trainant de force loin de Saï.

« Nee-chan, tu m'étranges ! se plaignit Naruto.

— Alors laisse tomber ce garçon et rentrons à la maison !

— Hai, hai, mais lâche-moi ! »

.

Finalement, Naruto et Karin rentrèrent chez eux. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto, Saï ne les avait pas suivi.

C'était donc tout joyeux que Naruto ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour rentrer, s'écriant :

« Konbanwa, Okaasan, Otousan, Nii-san ! Nous sommes rentrés !

— Konbanwa, Naruto, Karin ! C'était bien l'école ? répondit leur mère depuis le salon.

— Hai ! Mais il s'est passé un truc super bizarre aujourd'hui, ttebayo ! Y'a eu un gars étrange qui nous a abordé, Nee-chan et moi et... »

Naruto se tut brusquement alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.

Il y avait un intrus.

Alors qu'Okaasan et Otousan étaient assis dans le canapé, Okaasan lisant un livre et Otousan un journal, à côté d'eux, debout sans rien faire, se trouvait un garçon. Que Naruto et Karin reconnurent aussitôt.

« TOI ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur en le pointant du doigt. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?

— Je m'appelle...

— SAÏ, ON SAIT ! »

Naruto se tourna vers son père, qui les regardait avec surprise.

« Otousan, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Saï ? rétorqua Minato.

— Hai, c'est lui qui nous a suivi dans les rues, déclara Karin. Otousan, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Il ne vous l'a dit ? s'étonna Minato en se tournant vers Saï. Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

— Ils ne l'ont pas demandé. » dit l'étrange garçon en haussant les épaules.

Naruto serra des dents, tandis que Karin fronça les sourcils. Tous deux, silencieusement, se demandaient si Saï se payait leur tête. La question du « _pourquoi tu nous suis, espèce d'aho étrange ?_ » n'avait-elle pas été très clairement sous-entendu à chacune de leur rencontre ?

« Bien, dans ce cas je vais me charger des explications, dit Minato en regardant ses enfants. Karin, Naruto, voici Saï. Je l'ai choisi pour veiller sur vous. À partir de maintenant, il vous suivra partout où vous allez.

— QUOI ? »

L'indignation s'entendait clairement chez Naruto et Karin.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas cette idée, déclara Kushina à son mari, qui grimaça.

— Naruto, Karin, je sais que cette idée ne vous enchante pas mais...

— On n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter, Nee-chan et moi ! s'écria Naruto.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Naruto-kun, ajouta Karin en croisant les bras.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Minato. Je veux simplement s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je fais ça pour votre bien et...

— Pff, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises, ttebayo ! »

Sous les regards surpris de Minato et Karin, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée, tandis que Karin s'exclama :

« Tu vas où, Naruto-kun ?

— J'viens de me rappeler que j'ai promis à Hinata-chan que j'allais la voir aujourd'hui !

— Hein ? Hinata-chan ? répéta Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Attends, depuis quand tu l'appelles Hinata-chan ? Eh, Naruto-kun ! »

Aussitôt, Karin suivit son frère alors que celui-ci quitta la maison.

Quelques secondes alors que le silence revenait dans l'appartement, Saï s'inclina devant l'Hokage et sa femme avant de prendre le chemin de la porte, passant depuis Yahiko et Konan qui venaient de voir Naruto et Karin partir à toute allure hors de l'appartement, alors qu'ils attendaient Nagato. Ils regardèrent le dernier enfant quitter tranquillement l'appartement et se tournèrent vers Nagato, qui venait de quitter sa chambre et se présentait devant eux.

« Euh... Tu nous expliques ? » proposa Yahiko.

Pour toute réponse, Nagato haussa les épaules, leur promettant qu'il leur expliquait alors qu'il sortit à son tour, laissant ses parents tous les deux seuls dans l'appartement devenu très silencieux.

Finalement, Kushina ferma son livre et regarda son mari.

« Minato, je dois admettre que je suis aussi intriguée que les enfants. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce garçon pour veiller sur eux ? »

Sans lever les yeux de son journal, Minato lui répondit, d'un ton calme et sérieux :

« Ce garçon – Saï – est un membre de la Racine, une branche des ANBU à laquelle même-moi je n'ai pas accès, tellement elle est bien gardée par Danzô. Mais je sais ce qui s'y passe, au sein de la Racine. Et même si je ne peux directement pas donner d'ordres à Danzô, j'ai d'autres moyens d'agir.

— Tu fais pression sur lui ? devina Kushina.

— C'est cela. En demandant un membre de la Racine, il ne pouvait pas me le refuser, parce que cela paraitrait suspect qu'il refuse de donner un ninja pour la sécurité de l'Hokage et des siens. Alors, même si ce n'est qu'un membre de la Racine – ne serait-ce qu'un enfant – que je peux sauver des griffes de Danzô, je n'ai pas hésité à sauter sur l'occasion. »

Kushina sourit, attrapant la main de son mari.

« Tu as toujours été touché par les enfants.

— Le Sandaime Hokage dit qu'ils sont l'avenir du monde ninja, répondit Minato, le regard rivé devant lui, comme s'il se tenait devant Hiruzen Sarutobi lui-même. Et cela est vrai. Mon devoir, en tant d'Hokage et donc gardien de Konoha, est de leur procurer une vie qui leur permettra de fonder leur propre avenir, sans qu'ils n'aient à vivre les mêmes souffrances et misères que leurs prédécesseurs.

— ... Dis-tu ça par remords ? demanda Kushina en fronçant les sourcils. Minato, tu ne peux pas te sentir responsables de tout ce qui s'est passé... »

Minato déposa son journal et se tourna vers sa femme. Elle vit dans son regard cette lueur si familière, celle de quelqu'un prêt à tout pour défendre les siens et ses idées. Ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise de ses prochains mots :

« Chaque larme et goutte de sang versée par un de ces jeunes ninjas est un signe que j'ai échoué dans ma tâche. Je ne peux pas laisser tous ces enfants devoir eux-mêmes prendre des décisions cruciales et faire des sacrifices qui les marqueront à jamais – comme ce fut le cas pour Kakashi ou Itachi. Le monde ninja est cruel, mais pas sans espoir. Et si je désire réellement apporter la paix, je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. Pour tous les espoirs placés sur moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. »

Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas lorsque ce monde si beau mais aussi tant fragilisé par la haine et la guerre risquait de s'effondrer. Pas tant qu'il pouvait agir pour le sauver.

Parce que c'était son devoir en temps qu'Hokage. En tant que meneur. En temps qu'enfant de la prophétie.

.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, laissant place à l'astre étoilé, à l'heure où tous – ou presque – rentraient chez eux, Nagato, Yahiko et Konan se retrouvaient, tous les trois, près d'un banc désert.

Nagato s'y était assis, de même que Konan tandis que Yahiko restait debout, apparemment incapable de rester sur place : il faisant les cent pas, une rage à peine contenue visible sur son visage.

« Ce gamin est pas un simple gamin, pas vrai ? » devina Yahiko.

Nagato confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est un ANBU.

— Un ANBU ? s'étonna Konan. Il y a de si jeunes enfants chez les ANBU ?

— Non. Du moins, pas officiellement.

— Officiellement ?

— Que veux-tu dire par ça ? demanda Yahiko.

— Ce garçon est un membre de la Racine, une branche secrète des ANBU, qui se charge des opérations... délicates. Celles qui ne peuvent être exposées, mais qui représentent un risque pour la stabilité de Konoha, du Pays du Feu et même de ses alliés. Encore plus que celles des ANBU classiques.

— C'est l'élite, c'est ça ?

— Oui et non. Ce sont des ninjas fortement entrainés au fils des années mais, pour la plupart, ce ne sont que de jeunes orphelins que Danzô a... recruté, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, et qui n'ont aucune attache concernant quoi que ce soit qui les entoure, prêt à tout pour mener à bien leurs missions. »

Le sous-entendu était très clair aux yeux – ou plutôt aux oreilles – de Konan et Yahiko, se dernier marmonnant sombrement :

« Ils sont embrigadés... »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une déclaration. Nagato affirma d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est affreux, déclara Konan.

— Déjà que les ANBU, ce n'est pas la joie... continua Yahiko. Je suppose que ce gamin est l'exemple parfait des ANBU de la Racine, pas vrai ?

— Froid, inexpressif, stoïque, obéissant et aux réactions formelles, conditionnées en fonction de la situation, épela Nagato. Oui, ce garçon est l'exemple parfait des outils fabriqués par la Racine. Mais il reste peut-être un espoir, vu son âge. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Otousan l'a recruté pour surveiller Karin et Naruto.

— Il veut s'assurer qu'il ne finisse pas comme les autres, devina Konan. Cela veut dire que ton père ne dirige pas cette filiale ?

— Non. Il n'a pas de pouvoir dessus. Alors il agit du mieux qu'il peut.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Nagato et Yahiko hochèrent la tête : Konan venait de clamer à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que ça soit des enfoirés comme ce type de la Racine qui tirent les ficelles ? » marmonna Yahiko.

Nagato ne répondit rien.

Il savait que Danzô était un de ces chefs ambitieux et tyranniques, prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Mais il savait aussi que Danzô aimait son village – Otousan et Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama l'avaient déjà expliqué maintes fois. Qu'importent ses méthodes, la Racine faisait un travail formidable pour maintenir la paix dans l'ombre, même avec des techniques peu morales.

Alors il ne n'avait aucune idée quant à savoir si cela était plus un effet bénéfique que néfaste.

La paix imaginée par Jiraya-sensei basée sur l'entente était utopique et sans avenir.

La paix imaginée par Danzô, par le contrôle totale et la tyrannie, n'était pas mieux.

Alors quelle était la solution à ce cycle de souffrance sans fin ?

Il n'en avait pas la réponse. Qui pourrait prétendre la posséder, en dehors d'un Kami ?

Yahiko leva les yeux vers l'astre nocturne et soupira, s'exclamant bruyamment, sa voix remplie de rancune :

« C'est pas de cette manière foireuse qu'ils risqueront de préserver cette paix factice. Saleté de monde pourri ! Tu finiras jamais de faire souffrir les gens ? »

Puis, d'une voix plus douce, comme une complainte murmurée dans une vaine prière remplie d'incertitude, il ajouta :

« Si seulement on pouvait diriger ce monde nous-mêmes... »

Si seulement eux, qui connaissaient les grandes souffrances, misères et douleurs de ce monde cruel et sombre, pouvaient le diriger...


	9. L'enlèvement

**Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre en deux parties, parce que sinon je sentais que cela serait trop long et déséquilibrerait la « moyenne » des mots de l'histoire (qui est déjà bien assez déséquilibrée comme ça...).**

 **Sinon, pour les techniques qui apparaitront, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué il y a deux chapitres de cela, j'utilise des noms français. Mais, comme il existe plusieurs traductions, je ne suis pas certaine de laquelle est bonne ou officielle. Donc, j'avoue que je prends celle qui me parait convenir le mieux à la technique utilisée.**

* * *

 **L'enlèvement...**

 **... ou comment une journée tranquille se transforma en une tragédie.**

C'était une journée comme les autres. Les cours venaient de se finir et Karin et Naruto se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha, en attendant de rentrer chez eux, où, pour le moment, ne s'y trouvait personne : leurs parents travaillaient et Nagato avait annoncé qu'il rentrerait plus tard à la maison.

Ils trainaient donc sans raison ou but particulier, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait la bonne idée de proposer d'aller près de la rivière. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il espérait y voir Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait l'habitude, après les cours, de s'y rendre et Naruto aimait, de ce fait, bien le rejoindre.

Karin aussi espérait que Sasuke serait là-bas : sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il était chez lui, et le clan Uchiwa était à l'opposé de la rivière, non loin du clan Hyuuga. Hors de question qu'ils se tapent tout le trajet jusqu'au clan Uchiwa. Surtout qu'en observant le ciel, il était facile de prévoir un mauvais temps en approche : de menaces nuages pluvieux apparaissaient, recouvrant le ciel bleuté qui avait coutume d'être à Konoha. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle leur pleuve dessus.

Alors ils se rendirent à la rivière, marchant sur un sentier alors, qu'en contrebas, se trouvait l'eau.

« Sasuke-kun ! appela Naruto en apercevant son meilleur ami, assis sur un ponton en bois.

— Arrêtez de crier comme ça, Naruto-kun. Tu veux ameuter tout le voisinage, ou quoi ?

— Mais Karin-chan, c'est pour que Sasuke-kun voit qu'on est là...

— Pff, tu te serais approché plus, il l'aurait remarqué aussi, baka ! Pas besoin de hurler comme un dément.

— C'est quoi un dément ?

— Un fou, comme toi.

— Hey, je ne suis pas fou, ttebayo !

— Naruto-kun, Karin-chan. »

Les frères et sœurs s'arrêtèrent dans leur dispute lorsqu'ils virent que Sasuke avait quitté le ponton en bois sur lequel il s'était assis, pour les rejoindre, observant leur dispute avec indifférence. La réaction des Uzumaki ne se fit pas attendre.

« Salut Sasuke-kun ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

— Vous vous êtes déjà vu aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Karin.

— Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas... en cours peut-être ? répondit moqueusement Karin. Tu sais, là où tu n'écoutes jamais.

— Comme si tu suivais plus les cours que moi, Karin-chan.

— Eh bien figure-toi que oui ! Du moins j'essaye, lorsque je ne suis pas distraite par tes blagues et bêtises de mauvais goûts, _baka_ ! »

Ils ne virent pas, en face d'eux, Sasuke soupirer à leurs incessantes disputent qui démarraient pour un rien. Ils ne virent pas, également, Sasuke froncer les sourcils et tourner la tête aux alentours.

« Naruto-kun, Karin-chan, arrêtez. »

Étonnamment, ils se turent aussitôt – un exploit que désirait ardemment Minato quand ils se disputaient, sans jamais que cela n'arrive, à son plus grand malheur – et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke-kun ?

— Vous ne sentez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ?

— Un truc étrange ? répéta Naruto en croisant les bras, regardant autour de lui. Je ne trouve pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Nee-chan ? »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur. Et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en la voyant tomber au sol, évanouie. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le responsable de cet odieux crime : Sasuke.

« TU ES DEVENU FOU ? s'écria Naruto en attrapant sa sœur, son regard rivé vers Sasuke – qui portait aux lèvres un sourire narquois. SASUKE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer que Sasuke faisait différents signes ninjas avec ses mains qu'il sentit une forte humidité peser dans l'air et, alors qu'un brouillard apparut autour de lui et qu'il tenta vainement d'apercevoir son meilleur ami, il se dit que, probablement, ce n'était pas Sasuke en face de lui.

Mais à peine cette idée lui vient à l'esprit qu'il sentit un fort coup à l'arrière de sa tête et s'évanouit.

« Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, réveille-toi !... NARUTO-KUN !

— AH, J'SUIS RÉVEILLÉ ! s'écria Naruto en se redressant brusquement, avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur. Sasuke-kun ! »

Il croisa le regard à moitié agacé et blasé de son meilleur ami, qui était accroupi à ses côtés. Voyant que son ami n'avait rien, Sasuke hocha la tête et se releva, tendant sa main pour aider Naruto à se lever à son tour.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il est clair que tu vas bien, viens. On doit se dépêcher.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda bêtement Naruto.

Sasuke désigna d'un mouvement de la tête une paire de lunette – dont les verres étaient brisés, probablement en tombant – familière au sol.

Naruto retenu son souffle, une horrible supposition lui traversant l'esprit. Mais aussitôt, il la fit disparaitre. Il devait se tromper...

« Pour avertir l'Hokage-sama que Karin-chan a été enlevée. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour comprendre ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire. Une fois que l'information fut claire dans son esprit et qu'il se remémora ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il se leva d'un bond – en ne remarquant pas la main tendue de Sasuke –, s'écriant :

« Nee-chan a été enlevée ! Et... Et c'était par toi ! ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard confus à Sasuke, qui roula des yeux.

— C'était pas moi, baka ! se défendit l'Uchiwa en croisant les bras. Je vous attendais et quelqu'un m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché et caché derrière un arbre et je vous entendais, toi et Karin-chan.

— Mais pourquoi t'es pas intervenu ?

— Naruto-kun, ceux qui ont enlevé Karin-chan, ça m'étonne qu'ils soient des amateurs. Ce sont probablement des ninjas, de haut rang. Nous n'aurions pas fait le poids contre eux. Dès qu'ils sont partis, je me suis empressé d'aller te réveiller.

— Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ? Dans quelle direction

— Ils sont partis vers le nord depuis quelques minutes, le temps que tu te réveilles. Pourquoi ?

— Sasuke-kun, tu vas aller prévenir Otousan que Karin-chan a été enlevé, d'accord ?

— Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu...

— Si, je vais les rattraper. Il faut que je les retarde autant que possible, le temps qu'Otousan arrive.

— Mais tu vas te faire tuer ! s'écria Sasuke.

— T'en fais pas, je gère ! »

Et sur ces mots, Naruto courut aussi vite qu'il put dans le sens que lui avait indiqué Sasuke, fermant les yeux. Normalement, il ne devrait pas savoir où ces ninjas s'étaient enfuis et, effectivement il ne le savait pas, puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure de ressentir leur chakra. Mais il pouvait les retrouver d'une autre manière : par le chakra de Karin.

Après tout, il avait bien fait de lui donner un kunai à trois branches dont il se servait pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre. Certes, cette technique, bien que très semblable à celle de son père, n'était pas au même niveau. Ce n'était pas un ninjutsu spatio-temporelle mais juste un déplacement instantané – donc des mouvements à grande vitesse – qu'il pouvait réaliser sur une très grande distance, à condition de se repérer grâce à un kunai à trois branches de son père, sur lequel il avait placé un sceau qui servait comme point de repère par un chakra spécial sur ce sceau. Comme ça, même s'il était incapable de ressentir le chakra qui l'entourait – puisqu'il n'avait pas encore bien maitrisé cette compétence et ne possédait pas de Dôjutsu comme les Hyuuga ou les Uchiwa –, il pouvait, en fermant les yeux, sentir celui de ses sceaux.

Et, actuellement, il sentait parfaitement celui du kunai qu'il avait donné à Karin. Alors, aussi vite qu'il put, il courut vers sa direction, espérant parvenir à arrêter les ninjas qui avaient enlevé sa sœur.

.

« Chikara-san, tu es certain que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait ? N'aurions-nous pas dû attendre qu'il fasse nuit, ou quelques jours supplémentaires ?

— C'était le meilleur moment pour agir, oui.

— Mais...

— Atsuhiko, si tu ne la fermes pas et que tu n'avances pas plus vite, il est certain que nous serons rapidement retrouvés. Alors ferme-là et avance ! Il nous faut nous éloigner au plus vite de Konoha avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

— H-hai, Haya-senpai ! »

Karin ne savait pas exactement comment elle devait réagir dans une situation pareille, enlevée par des ninjas – de Kumo, par ce qu'elle avait vu de leurs bandeaux –, attachée et sans aucun moyen de se libérer.

Alors, au lieu de paniquer dès qu'elle s'était réveillée – bon d'accord, elle avait quand même paniqué un peu... beaucoup –, remarquant que les trois ninjas s'enfuyaient de Konoha, elle avait pris la décision de rester calme et discrète, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations ou une idée qui pourraient l'aider à trouver une solution à ce problème.

Ainsi, depuis de nombreuses minutes, elle écoutait les trois ninjas – ils étaient une équipe de trois –, espérant en savoir plus sur eux. Sauf que, jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas été très utile, en dehors de quelques détails qui, dans l'immédiat, ne lui servaient pas.

Ces ninjas de Kumo étaient trois. Apparemment, deux d'entre eux, Atsuhiko – celui qui avait l'air le plus jeune, avec de courts cheveux châtains ébouriffés – et Chikara – qui semblait déjà avoir de l'expérience et de l'âge –, des jônins, étaient sous les ordres d'une certaine Haya – la seule femme du groupe, avec des cheveux blonds et, pour le seul instant où Karin avait croisé son regard, des yeux froids et effrayants par leur dureté – qui n'était pas une jônin, mais une ANBU – ce qui se voyait par son uniforme légèrement différent des deux autres. Et ils avaient été chargés, par le Raikage en personne semblerait-il, d'infiltrer Konoha.

Karin n'en avait pas appris plus, mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était pour acquérir des capacités spéciales de Konoha. Après tout, si le Pays du Feu et le Pays de la Foudre étaient en guerre depuis des années – même si officiellement les deux pays étaient en paix suite à un traité –, c'était bien à cause des tentatives incessantes de Kumo pour kidnapper des ninjas de Konoha. C'était un fait connu : ils avaient tenté d'enlever Okaasan parce qu'elle était le Jinchûriki de Kyuubi, Hinata Hyuuga parce qu'elle possédait le Byakugan, et, désormais, c'était elle.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle et pas Sasuke – après tout, il était un Uchiwa et donc possesseur du Sharingan – mais ne se doutait pas que cela devait probablement avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle soit du clan Uzumaki. Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas que Sasuke était du clan Uchiwa ? Selon ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était fort probable : ils avaient évoqué le garçon qu'ils avaient assommé pour prendre son apparence, sans jamais paraitre s'en inquiéter. Ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'ils venaient de manquer une occasion de capturer un Uchiwa.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ils ignoraient aussi qui ils avaient capturé, en dehors du fait que c'était une Uzumaki. Pour des ninjas expérimentés de Kumo, ils n'étaient pas vraiment des flèches. Ou alors, ils avaient vraiment mal fait leur travail d'infiltration à Konoha. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient agis dès qu'ils avaient, en voyant son apparence – notamment ses cheveux rouges – et sa forte quantité de chakra, compris qu'elle était une Uzumaki.

Ils allaient vraiment le regretter sous peu.

Enfin, si Otousan parvenait à la retrouver avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin...

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une distraction pour les ralentir.

« Haya-sama, quelqu'un nous suit ! s'exclama le dénommé Chikara.

— Tss, comment est-ce possible que quelqu'un nous ait déjà rattrapé ? grommela l'ANBU. Il est seul ?

— Semblerait-il.

— Dans ce cas, débarrassons-nous de lui rapidement. »

Les trois ninjas de Kumo s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Ils se tournèrent vers la direction d'où devait venir leur adversaire et Karin, bien que partiellement gênée par un manque de visibilité en étant retenu par Chikara, put quand même apercevoir qui venait.

Elle en fut stupéfaite.

« Lâchez Karin-sama, ninjas de Kumo. Maintenant. »

C'était Saï.

Il tenait dans sa main un tantô tandis que, pour la première fois, Karin crût voir autre chose dans son regard que de l'indifférence. Elle fut pratiquement certaine d'y voir une lueur de colère. C'était stupide : Saï ne pouvait pas être en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais montré la moindre expression depuis que sa rencontre avec Karin et Naruto...

« Un gamin ? Ils ont envoyé un gamin contre nous ? moqua Chikara. Je savais que Konoha était un village de ninjas assez jeunes, mais tout de même, à ce qu'ils recrutent des gamins... Mmh ! Des ninjas à l'image de leur Hokage, je suppose.

— Ce n'est pas un simple gamin, Chikara, rétorqua Haya sur un ton réprobateur.

— Il s'agit probablement d'un ANBU, ajouta Atsuhiko. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe, Haya-senpai ?

— Non, je vais m'en charger moi-même. Vous deux, partez. Je vous rattraperai. »

Sans hésiter, les deux jônins acquiescèrent et partirent. Karin n'eut le temps que de voir Saï esquisser un sourire vers elle, qu'elle vit Haya se précipiter vers lui, Saï préparant à se battre avec son tantô, avant de les perdre de vue.

« Chikara-san, tu penses qu'Haya-senpai va pouvoir nous rattraper ? demanda Atsuhiko.

— Évidemment. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été envoyée avec nous à Konoha. Elle est l'un des ANBU les plus rapides du village. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Je m'inquiéterai plutôt pour l'autre gamin. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il est déjà mort. »

Karin écarquilla les yeux de surprise suite à cette annonce. Et, alors que la panique et l'inquiétude s'emparaient d'elle, elle se dit qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve une solution pour s'échapper.

.

Saï fit courageusement – ou stupidement ? – face à son adversaire. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme aux cheveux blonds et au regard perçant, mais n'avait besoin d'aucune information pour comprendre que des trois ninjas de Kumo, elle devait être la meneuse, ainsi que la plus rapide et la plus forte.

Il n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur. En fait, il était pratiquement sûr de perdre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il brandit tout de même son tantô, déterminé à la vaincre. La vie de Karin-sama était en jeu, et il était de son devoir de lui porter secours. Et, s'il ne pouvait pas la sauver lui-même, il s'arrangerait pour permettre à ses camarades de Konoha d'y arriver, en retardant ces ninjas de Kumo autant que possible. En espérant prendre la vie de cette kunoichi.

Quitte à y trouver la mort.

Parce que c'était son devoir. Et qu'en tant qu'ANBU membre de la Racine, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

Il était né pour ça.

« Tu dois être inconscient ou très sûr de toi pour oser tenter d'arrêter trois ninjas de Kumo à toi tout seul, déclara Haya en sortant un katana.

— Je ne suis pas inconscient ou sûr de moi. Je suis un ninja de Konoha. Et je vais ramener Karin-sama. »

Il eut à peine le temps de lever son tantô en voyant disparaitre son adversaire dans un éclair – littéralement. Il entendit le fracas de son tantô contre une autre lame – le katana de Haya – et, aussitôt, sauta en arrière, alors qu'il vit passer à quelques centimètres de lui la lame du katana.

Son adversaire était rapide. Probablement trop rapide pour qu'il tente de s'opposer à elle par un combat au taijutsu.

Mais s'il fallait user des ninjutsu, cela ne serait pas à son désavantage : le Raiton était peut-être un élément qui permettait une grande rapidité, mais Saï possédait une technique bien unique comme ninjutsu.

Il rangea son tantô et sorti un pinceau et un rouleau, à la surprise de son adversaire qui, pourtant, ne s'y attarda pas et prépara également son prochain jutsu. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, elle vit avec surprise des lions faits d'encre jaillir du rouleau et foncer sur elle à toute allure. Elle eut à peine le temps de leur envoyer une décharge pour qu'ils disparaissent que Saï en invoquait déjà d'autres.

« De invocations d'encre ? Je dois reconnaitre que c'est un ninjutsu assez particulier. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles fantaisies.

— De même pour moi, rétorqua Saï de son sourire poli alors qu'il posait à terre un rouleau. Je ne suis pas très friand de la foudre. La vôtre ne sera rien en comparaison à celle de l'Hokage s'il apprend que j'ai failli à ma tâche. Alors... _Technique de Sceau - Assaut du Tigre aux Aguets !_

— _Raiton – Course à l'éclair !_ »

Un fort courant électrique se propagea rapidement au sol, fonçant à toute allure vers Saï qui eut à peine le temps de sauter le plus loin possible pour esquiver une puissante décharge électrique, le forçant à reprendre son rouleau sans être parvenu à faire son invocation.

Il aperçut le katana de son adversaire être lancé vers lui et réagit aussitôt en utilisant une technique de permutation, apparaissant sur une branche d'arbre, derrière Haya, tantô en main. Aussi vite qu'il put, il se précipita vers elle, profitant qu'elle continuait d'utiliser son ninjutsu pour la frapper sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'agir.

Il parvenu à la frapper avec sa lame. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait prévu une telle attaque.

Alors qu'il lui trancha légèrement l'épaule, après qu'elle se soit légèrement déplacé sur le côté, elle attrapa son bras, l'envoyant au sol.

Aussitôt, il sentit une puissante décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps. Un étrange liquide chaud et épais s'étouffa – il devina que c'était du sang, son sang – dans sa gorge, qui tentait vainement de l'extirper de là, pour lui permettre de respirer. Ce qui se révélait assez difficile par les spasmes qui lui traversaient le corps à chaque décharge électrique qui ressentait.

Non seulement il ne parvenait plus à respirer, mais il se sentait presque incapable de bouger. Sa vue ne commençait-elle pas à se troubler ?

Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et ne céda pas à la panique : il avait subi bien pire lors des entrainements de la Racine. Pendant que Haya maintenait toujours son emprise sur son bras pour le forcer à rester en contact avec le sol électrifié, il se fit violence et attrapa de sa main gauche, libre, un kunai explosif dans les poches de son pantalon, qu'il envoya vers elle.

Il ne sut pas si Haya fut en mesure d'esquiver l'attaque mais en tout cas, une forte explosion résonna tandis qu'il sentit l'emprise sur son bras disparaitre et fut projeté au loin par son propre kunai explosif. Ce qu'il avait prévu : il se redressa aussitôt, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de son ennemi. Sauf que celle-ci n'était nulle part dans les parages.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait une intuition, lève les yeux au ciel et voit Haya, dans les airs, avec deux katanas – combien ces ninjas de Kumo en avait-il exactement, de katana ? , tenus parallèlement l'un à l'autre et où, entre eux, était produite une immense boule d'énergie électrique qui se précipitai vers lui

« _Raiton – Boule de Foudre !_ »

Saï répliqua en envoyant un autre kunai explosif tandis qu'il se prit le ninjutsu de plein fouet.

Sauf que c'était un clone d'encre.

Le véritable Saï, tandis que son clone disparaissait, apparut sur le côté d'Haya – après s'être élancé dans les airs – et la transperça à l'aide de son tantô. Mais aussitôt que sa lame entra en contact avec Haya, de l'électricité apparut tout autour du corps de celle-ci et, en une fraction de seconde, se déplaça vers Saï.

« _Raiton – Paratonnerre !_ »

Saï n'avait pas prévu cela. Et cette fois, le ninjutsu fut trop fort pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir et il se sentit tomber lourdement au sol, son corps traversé de décharges électriques qui le paralysaient.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce n'était pas que la douleur l'en empêchait – la Racine entrainait à supporter tout type de douleur et même celle qui ressentait actuellement n'était pas la pire qu'il ait connue –, mais son corps venait d'atteindre sa limite : entre l'utilisation abusive de chakra qu'il venait de faire pour réussir à exécuter ses attaques et l'électricité qui le frappait, il ne parvenait plus à bouger.

Il fallait croire que, pour un membre de la Racine, il n'était pas très compétent. À se demander pourquoi l'Hokage l'avait choisi pour veiller sur ses enfants...

Alors qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, toussant de manière incontrôlable tandis que son sang semblait ardemment s'échapper de son corps, il entendit Haya s'approcher de lui.

« Tu n'es pas un mauvais adversaire, petit. Il est certain que tu es bien plus doué que certains genins, alors que tu n'en as même pas l'âge. »

Saï eut presque envie de rire.

Devait-il se sentir insulter d'être comparé à un genin ? Bien sûr, personne ne le savait vraiment, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il avait passé son examen de genin, et même celui de chûnin. Tout cela en restant un ANBU de la Racine, évidemment...

Il fallait croire que cela ne se remarquait pas. Dommage.

« Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. »

Il s'en était bien rendu compte. Cela lui donnait presque envie de sourire. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était assez triste.

Il regrettait de ne pas être muni de parchemins explosifs sur son corps. Cela aurait été drôle d'exploser avec son adversaire. Au moins, il aurait mené une partie de sa mission à bien...

« Si tu es réellement membre de l'ANBU de Konoha, cela est assez navrant. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de faire tes preuves plus longtemps. _Raiton – Étreinte des quatre piliers !_ »

La dernière chose que Saï vit avant de perdre conscience fut des piliers sortir de la terre et produire de fortes décharges électriques. Qui virent vers lui, l'immobilisant complètement – comme s'il y en avait vraiment besoin... – tandis qu'il vit une lame se précipiter vers son cœur...

Saï tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

Il avait vraiment échoué dans sa mission, n'est-ce pas ?

.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Haya-senpai aurait déjà dû nous rejoindre...

— Arrête de paniquer, Atsuhiko-kun.

— Mais Chikara-san...

— Haya-senpai ne peut être vaincu par un gosse. C'est une ANBU de Kumo. Tu en as conscience, pas vrai ?

— Hai, mais...

— Elle va arriver. En attendant, nous devons suivre les ordres et...

— Chikara-san, attention ! »

Chikara eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un kunai venant à toute allure dans sa direction qu'une étrange silhouette orange le frappa en plein dans le ventre, le faisant perdre son emprise sur leur prisonnière.

Naruto attrapa sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne puisse s'écraser au sol et, à l'aide d'un kunai, coupa les cordes qui la retenaient.

« La cavalerie est arrivée, Nee-chan ! s'écria-t-il en lui offrant un grand sourire béat.

— Naruto-kun ! s'exclama Karin, réellement surprise de voir son frère. Comment as-tu... ?

— Fais pour te retrouver ? termina Naruto pour elle. Eh bien disons que j'ai de la chance que des ninjas de Kumo aient oublié, dans leur précipitation pour s'enfuir, de vérifier que tu n'avais pas d'armes sur toi. Tu te rappelles du kunai que je t'ai passé ? »

Karin écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle tira de son étui attaché à la jambe droite – qui, normalement, chez les ninjas, contenait des shuriken – un kunai à trois branches. Un de ceux que leur père leur avait donné, et sur lesquels Karin avait appliqué des sceaux spéciaux à la demande de Naruto, parce que celui-ci était exceptionnellement médiocre en sceau, à son grand désespoir.

« Tu vois bien qu'ils ne servent pas qu'à faire des blagues pourries, sourit Naruto. Grâce à ça, j'ai...

— _Katon – Pluie de Boules de Feu !_

— Naruto-kun, attention ! »

Trop occupé à parler et à se vanter auprès de sa sœur, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué que les deux jônins, loin de rester immobile à regarder leurs retrouvailles, s'étaient préparés à agir.

Karin fut la première à réagir et attrapa son frère par le bras, esquivant autant que possible les boules de feu qui plongeaient vers eux comme des obus. Ils se réfugièrent derrière des buissons, espérant ne pas être vu.

« Chikara-san, faites attention ! s'écria Atsuhiko, ce qui stoppa son ainé dans l'utilisation de son jutsu.

— Quoi ? grommela Chikara. Tu as peur de te prendre une boule de feu ?

— N-non, mais si l'otage meurt, notre enlèvement sera un échec !

— Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ça. Tss, j'imagine qu'il va falloir faire gaffe... »

Pendant que les deux partenaires de Kumo discutaient, Karin les observa discrètement par-dessus le feuillage des buissons et se tourna vers Naruto, lui chuchotant.

« Naruto-kun, nous sommes face à deux jônins de Kumo, loin du village et sans les compétences nécessaires pour les affronter. J'espère que tu as un plan...

— Bien sûr ! répondit Naruto avec assurance. Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. Je vais utiliser une technique inédite, ttebayo !

— Si c'est ta méga-technique-secrète, ce n'est pas le moment ! réprimanda Karin.

— Mais non, mais non, c'est un vrai jutsu ! Fais-moi confiance, Nee-chan. »

Karin soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, non ?

« D'accord, je te fais confiance.

— Super ! Par contre, il faudrait que tu fasses diversion pour moi... »

Karin serra les dents.

Elle se doutait bien que cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Non pas que cela la dérangeait de faire diversion : elle le faisait souvent pour lui afin qu'Iruka-sensei ne les repère pas.

Sauf qu'en face d'eux ne se trouvait pas leur enseignant compatissant (et qui savait très bien qu'ils faisaient des bêtises) mais deux jônins qui ne se laisseraient pas si facilement impressionner ou déstabilisés.

Non pas qu'il fallait nécessairement qu'elle ait quelque chose de très impressionnant...

Les artifices servaient aussi très bien.

« Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-elle.

— Fais attention.

— T'en fais pas, t'as juste à te dépêcher et... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Naruto tendre la main en sa direction, le poing dressé face à elle.

Karin roula des yeux. Naruto ne voyait pas que ce n'était pas le moment ? Pourtant, elle ne protesta pas et, aussitôt, son propre poing s'entrechoqua contre celui de son frère, qui lui offrir un grand sourire béat.

« Bonne chance, Nee-chan ! »

Et sur ce, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, signe de son déplacement instantané. Karin espérait juste qu'il se déplaçait assez vite pour ne pas être repéré par les jônins, qui semblaient enfin se décider à agir. Ce fut le plus jeune, Atsuhiko, qui s'avança, tandis que son partenaire resta en retrait.

Karin doutait que ce dernier reste inactif, mais peut-être s'agissait-il d'une stratégie entre les deux ninjas de Kumo ?

Non pas qu'elle allait se laisser impressionner. Elle savait deux choses. Premièrement : ils ne pouvaient pas la blesser gravement, sous risque qu'elle meurt. Donc cela impliquait des jutsu assez faible, et probablement facile à esquiver – dans l'optique qu'ils ne soient pas destinés à l'attraper. Et deuxième : elle était une Uzumaki, et ils ignoraient qu'elle avait pas apprise de grandes techniques de Fûinjutsu – enfin, du moins des techniques inédites. C'était à son avantage.

Elle pourrait les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Naruto d'agir.

Il lui suffisait juste de trouver une bonne manière pour qu'ils se concentrent sur elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme s'y prendre mais Karin sorti de sa cachette pour se dévoiler aux deux ninjas dans la clairière où ils avaient été arrêté par Naruto.

Elle fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« EH, NINJAS DE KUMO ! VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER D'AVOIR TENTÉ D'ENLEVER UNE UZUMAKI ! »

Bon, par contre, elle n'allait pas le faire de la manière la plus intelligente et sage, c'était certain. Mais faire du bruit inutilement et en montant vite sur ses grands cheveux comme Naruto était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit pour attirer leur attention sans que cela ne semble douteux.

Elle exécuta rapidement avec ses mains quelques signes.

« _Multi Clonage Supra !_ »

Des dizaines de clones d'elle apparurent partout dans les alentours, à la surprise des deux ninjas qui regardèrent la technique avec stupeur.

Karin sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une tromperie aussi basique pouvait fonctionner sur des ninjas de si haut rang ! Il fallait pas être un génie – ou alors ils n'avaient vraiment rien retenu sur les bancs de l'école – pour se rendre compte que, qu'importe ce qu'elle criait, elle n'avait exécuté qu'une simple technique de clone, un ninjutsu de rang E apprit à l'Académie Ninja.

Comme si elle pouvait réussir à effectuer un ninjutsu comme le Multi Clonage...

Ils étaient crédules, ces ninjas de Kumo.

« M-mais... Comment c'est possible ?

— Atsuhiko-kun, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer ! grogna Chikara derrière lui. Ce ne sont que des clones inconsistants ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

— Hai, Chikara-san ! _Suiton – Vague du chaos !_ »

Un torrent d'eau jaillit de la bouche d'Atsuhiko et balaya les illusions de Karin aussitôt celles-ci touchées. Sauf que ce jutsu n'atteignit jamais Karin, qui avait profité de ses faux clones pour rester en retrait, derrière un arbre. Elle se servit de la distraction de son adversaire pour attraper un shuriken et, aussi discrètement que possible, alors que ses clones disparaissaient dans des nuages de fumées, l'envoya près d'Atsuhiko.

« Atsuhiko-kun, elle a envoyé quelque chose ! cria Chikara.

— Hein ? Quoi donc ?

— C'est un... shuriken ? »

Ils venaient tous deux de repérer le shuriken planté dans le sol, aux pieds de l'utilisateur de Suiton.

« C'est un guet-apens ! » s'écria Chikara.

Sauf qu'au lieu de voir apparaitre Karin aux alentours, prête à surgir d'un côté en pensant qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas – ce que prévoyait Chikara et Atsuhiko –, les deux ninjas de Kumo n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'une forte explosion se produisit devant Atsuhiko.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas deviné qu'à l'intérieur de l'anneau du shuriken pouvait se trouver un sceau. Les sceaux du clan Uzumaki étaient vraiment surprenants : pouvoir tenir dans un anneau semblait impossible, et pourtant réalisable avec une bonne concentration et une grande dose de patience.

Chikara jura.

« Comment elle a fait ça ?

— J'ai fait ça parce que je suis du clan Uzumaki ! »

Devant Chikara et Atsuhiko, se tenait Karin – encore. Devant elle, se trouvaient deux parchemins déroulés au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que...

— Vous allez voir, le véritable pouvoir du clan Uzumaki ! poursuivit Karin. _Technique de Sceau_...

— _Ranton – Laser Circus !_ »

C'était un utilisateur de Ranton, un parfait mélange entre le Raiton et le Suiton. Autant dire qu'avec le mauvais temps qui semblait approcher, par les nuages grisâtres chargés de pluie qui recouvraient le ciel, s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, cela ne pourrait qu'être qu'à son avantage.

Rien que l'humidité dans l'air suffit à ce que de nombreux éclairs jaillirent des mains d'Atsuhiko. En une fraction de secondes, ils atteignirent Karin mais, à la surprise des deux jônins, celle-ci disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

« Un autre clone ? s'écria Atsuhiko.

— Comment est-ce possible que nous ne sentions pas la différence de chakra entre elle et ses clones... ? marmonna Chikara.

— PARCE QUE C'EST UNE UZUMAKI, TTEBAYO ! »

Les deux jônins furent surpris en entendant la voix de Naruto, qui apparut dans les airs, derrière Chikara, poing dressé. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt en tirant son katana et en s'en servant pour embrocher le garçon.

Sauf que Naruto laissa aussitôt place à un tronc d'arbre dans lequel le katana se planta.

Chikara ne vit pas le kunai à trois branches lancé à toute allure vers lui, à l'instant même où il tirait son katana, et ne remarqua que trop tard le véritable Naruto apparaitre à sa droite. Le jeune garçon aux cicatrices sur le visage fonçait sur lui, non pas poing dressé ou muni d'une arme mais avec sa paume droite, dans laquelle apparaissait une ridicule petite boule d'énergie bleue.

« _ORBE TOURBILLONANT_ ! »

L'orbe de chakra, aussi petit et insignifiant soit-il au premier regard, au contact avec sa cible, frappa Chikara de plein fouet et le propulsa contre un arbre au loin.

Atsuhiko réagit aussitôt en envoyant un kunai vers Naruto mais celui-ci disparu avant que l'arme ne puisse le toucher, le kunai atterrissant dans un arbre.

Naruto apparut en face du jônin, à côté de sa sœur, un kunai à trois branches en main.

Tous deux inspiraient et expiraient lourdement.

Ils sentirent, au-dessus d'eux, la pluie qui commençait à tomber brusquement et fortement. Mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure où cette pluie les aurait dérangé, pour l'instant, elle était le cadet de leur soucis et ils se lassèrent tremper sans broncher.

« Naruto-kun ? appela Karin, à travers la pluie battante.

— Hai, Nee-chan ? s'écria Naruto, pour couvrir la pluie qui résonnait fortement.

— Ne me dis pas que c'était la technique d'Otousan ?

— Si ! répondit Naruto avec un fier sourire. Impressionnant, pas vrai ?

— ... C'était ridicule, oui. »

Autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Naruto, qui prit un air outré.

« NANI ? M-mais elle était exactement pareille !

— Sauf qu'elle était microscopique ! protesta Karin. Celle d'Otousan est dix fois plus grande !

— Mais l'important c'est que je sois parvenu à la réaliser, non ?

— Pff, tout ça d'artifices pour ça... C'est la dernière fois que je fais diversion pour toi ! Je suis épuisée maintenant, à cause de tes bêtises !

— Mais Nee-chan... »

Karin lui jeta un regard noir, forçant Naruto à se taire tandis qu'elle prit une grande inspiration et parla lui doucement, toujours assez pour couvrir la pluie.

« Plus sérieusement... Naruto-kun, je n'ai vraiment plus de chakra, et toi ?

— ... Moi non lui. Je suis usé après tous ces déplacements instantanés et l'utilisation de l'orbe tourbillonnant.

— VOUS ! »

Ils levèrent la tête et virent le dernier jônin de Kumo les regarder. Atsuhiko les fixait avec une rage non dissimulée. Il était presque à se demander si l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses joues provenait de la pluie ou s'il s'agissait de larmes de rages.

« Comment est-ce possible que des gamins arrivent à nous tenir tête ? _RAITON... »_

De l'électricité sous sa forme la plus pure apparut devant Atsuhiko et, en un instant, prit la forme d'un immense chien aux yeux rouges. Il était clair que, maintenant, ces techniques ne visaient plus simplement à blesser, mais à tuer.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Karin alors qu'il réfléchit précipitamment à une manière de s'en sortir : il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses déplacements instantanés.

« Karin-chan ! Tu penses que tu peux bouger ?

— Je... non, je ne peux pas... »

Naruto grimaça. Devant eux, Atsuhiko replia son bras, qui était relié à son chien de foudre, avant de brusquement l'élancer en avant, s'écriant alors que le tonnerre gronda :

« _CROCS TRAQUEURS DE LA BÊTE DE FOUDRE ! »_

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Naruto s'élança devant sa sœur, dos à elle.

Karin ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La foudre retentit au même instant qu'un flash l'éblouit, alors même qu'elle voyait son frère se précipiter devant elle et qu'elle n'ait le temps de crier à plein poumons sa détresse :

« NARUTO ! »


	10. Un sauveur inattendu

**Et voilà la seconde partie ! Et... non, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Sauf que, oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai posté ce chapitre en avance. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je voulais le publier en avance. Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un sauveur inattendu...**

 **... ou comment un sauvetage se transforme en un sanglant spectacle.**

« Elle est morte, Hokage-sama. »

Il n'était pas difficile d'arriver à cette conclusion en voyant le cadavre devant eux.

Appuyée contre un arbre se trouvait le corps – mort – d'une kunoichi de Kumo, reconnaissable non pas par le bandeau du village de Kumo mais, en plus de la couleur de son uniforme, par le tatouage des ANBU de Kumo, qui était jaune.

L'ANBU morte avait les yeux grands ouverts, pleins d'effroi et de terreur.

Il semblait qu'elle était morte sur le coup, transpercée par un katana qui avait visé son cœur et n'avait pas loupé sa cible.

Alors qu'il fixait le cadavre, Minato fronça les sourcils. Ce regard apeuré paraissait trop vrai pour n'être qu'une réaction face à son propre suicide. De plus, les ANBU, qu'importent d'où ils venaient, étaient mentalement préparés par leur village à se sacrifier si nécessaire. Alors un ANBU ne devait avoir un tel regard.

Minato se doutait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un suicide.

« Heiwa-san, penses-tu que cela est un suicide ? » demanda-t-il.

L'ANBU aux à côté de lui, qui, accroupi devant la kunoichi morte et examinait son corps, secoua la tête. Il se redressa et fit face à son supérieur. Ses pupilles écarlates – qui étaient le signe de l'utilisation d'un des plus puissant Dôjutsu du monde – apparaissaient par-delà son masque d'ANBU.

« Non, Hokage-sama. Elle a été tuée.

— Comment ?

— La lame l'a transpercé d'un coup. Apparemment, elle fut lancée avec assez de force pour tuer sur le coup, et sans changer de trajectoire, ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre.

— Sans chakra ?

— Sans chakra. »

L'Hokage se tut. Il connaissait les lois de la physique. Cette manière de tuer était étrange. Impressionnante, aussi parce que comment une lame d'un katana pourrait-elle atterrir en plein cœur, à une vitesse fulgurante et droite comme un kunai sans utiliser de chakra ?

« Je veux que deux ANBU ramènent le corps à Konoha, ordonna Minato en s'éloignant du corps, lui tournant le dos. Nous nous occuperons de résoudre ce mystère après.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. » répondit Heiwa.

Alors que l'ANBU aux yeux rougeoyants hocha la tête et se mit à chercher, parmi les ANBU qui les accompagnaient, ceux qui récupéreraient le corps, le Yondaime Hokage se tourna vers son ANBU en chef.

« Ryouken-san, appela-t-il. Comment va-t-il ? »

Ryouken était agenouillé, avec deux ninjas-médecins qui s'activaient auprès d'un jeune ANBU à la pâleur inquiétante et qui, depuis leur arriver, n'avait donné aucune signe de vie. Il s'agissait de Saï, l'ANBU de la Racine que Minato avait assigné à ses deux plus jeunes enfants pour veiller sur eux.

Minato ignorait ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais il ne pensait pas retrouver Saï dans cet état. Le garçon, pourtant plein de talents et entrainé par la branche la plus dure des ninjas de Konoha, était entre la vie et la mort.

Cela ne donnait que d'avantage envie à Minato de se hâter pour retrouver ses enfants. Mais il se refusait à partir en laissant un ninja mourir ici.

« Son état est critique, Hokage-sama, répondit Ryouken. Nous ne savons pas s'il va s'en sortir.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?

— Apparemment, ce sont ses cellules qui ont été...

— Brûlées, conclua un des ninjas-médecins pour Ryouken. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, mais à ce rythme, nous pourrions tenter d'empêcher ses cellules d'être supprimées autant que possible, dans quelques jours, même en lui prodiguant des soins constants, il mourra. »

Minato se força à ne pas paraitre inquiet – bien qu'il sentait cette annonce le choquer à l'intérieur.

Saï allait mourir ? Alors qu'il venait à peine d'être sorti de la Racine ? Cela paraissait très injuste.

Une douloureuse réalisation lui serra le cœur : pourquoi même en temps de paix de jeunes innocents continuaient à mourir par sa faute, lui et ses mauvaises décisions ?

« Je répète : que pouvons-nous faire ?

— Sans vouloir paraitre impoli, Hokage-sama... à moins que vous ne connaissiez un ninja-médecin d'exception dans les alentours et les jours à venir, il ne sert à rien de vouloir même tenter de le sauver...

— J'en connais. »

Autant dire que cette réponse surpris le ninja-médecin qui regarda l'Hokage, sa surprise pouvant pratiquement être visible par-delà son masque d'ANBU.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna l'ANBU médecin.

— Oui. Elle arrivera dans quelques jours à Konoha. En attendant, je veux que les meilleurs médecins s'occupent de cet enfant. Est-ce clair ?

— Hai, Hokage-sama !

— Bien. Ramenez-le à Konoha. Ryouken-san ?

— Hai, Hokage-sama ?

— Selon les ninkens, la trace des ninjas de Kumo est-elle toujours nette ? »

Il faisait référence aux chiens de Ryouken, nommée l'Escouade des Crocs Traqueurs et, plus particulièrement, du Pakkun, un petit carlin spécialisé dans le pistage et qui fut celui qui leur permettait de suivre les traces des ninjas de Kumo. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était parti de l'avant pour flairer la trace, tandis que Minato et son équipe s'étaient arrêtés à la vue de Sai inconscient et de l'ANBU de Kumo morte. Il était de retour depuis peu, informant son partenaire humain de la piste qu'il avait trouvé, avant de repartir.

L'ANBU aux cheveux gris hocha la tête, bien qu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et grisâtre.

« Pour le moment, oui. Mais il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, et la trace disparaitra vite. Il faut espérer qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin.

— Dans ce cas, hâtons-nous. Ryouken-san, Heiwa-san, allons-y. »

Il n'oublia pas, avant de repartir à toute allure à travers la forêt, de faire apparaitre un clone qui se téléporta immédiatement à Konoha, prêt à envoyer un message à Tsunade-obasan (il l'appelait ainsi à la demande de Kushina), qu'importe où elle se trouvait actuellement, afin qu'elle rejoigne immédiatement Konoha. Il savait que la Sannin crierait beaucoup, taperait sur des murs (et du coup les démolirait) mais elle ne refuserait pas de venir. Tsunade-obasan, la meilleure ninja-médecin du monde ninja, ne refusait jamais de sauver quelqu'un.

Par contre, elle risquait de le tuer pour l'avoir fait venir pour rien si Saï mourrait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et aussi parce qu'il aurait été incapable de sauver un ninja de Konoha.

Donc, par précaution, il vaudrait mieux que Saï reste vivant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tsunade – pour éviter plus de morts – et que cela soit Kushina qui lui adresse un message. Tsunade réagissait différemment lorsque c'était sa « nièce préférée » – et aussi par défaut – qui lui demandait quelque chose.

Minato ne tarda pas à réaliser que Ryouken disait vrai : il commençait à pleuvoir, il sentait des gouttes tombées sur sa peau. Peut-être allait-il devoir laisser ses ANBU derrière lui et accélérer encore plus la cadence si cela continuait ainsi. Il était impossible de repérer le chakra des ninjas ennemis, qui avaient pris grand soin de le dissimuler et qui, de toute manière, devaient être trop loin pour être repéré.

Il aurait dû faire appel à un Hyuuga. Le Sharingan de Heiwa, bien que très utile, n'était pas vraiment fait pour détecter le chakra sur une longue distance, contrairement au Dôjutsu des Hyuuga.

Mais, dans sa précipitation, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Peut-être cette erreur serait-elle fatal par la suite...

« Heiwa-san ! appela l'Hokage alors qu'un sinistre grondement orageux résonna au loin, signe que la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Vois-tu quelque chose ?

— Non. Nous sommes encore trop loin.

— Ryouken-san ?

— Selon Pakkun, ils continuaient vers le nord. En restant dans cette direction, nous devrions parvenir à les rattraper et... »

Le reste de ses paroles furent étouffées par la foudre qui frappa violemment le sol, la détonation résonnant partout dans les alentours alors qu'un bref flash lumineux les aveugla momentanément.

Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent.

« Hokage-sama ! s'écria soudainement Ryouken. Avez-vous...

— Je l'ai senti, oui. »

Ce n'était pas la foudre qui les avait interloqué, mais une brusque manifestation de chakra au loin qui se fit soudainement ressentir, comme si quelqu'un venait d'utiliser un ninjutsu d'une puissance incommensurable ou qu'une des plus fortes invocations du monde venait d'être appelée.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait produire une telle concentration massive de chakra ? demanda Heiwa, plus comme une question rhétorique qu'attendant une réponse précise.

— Même l'Orbe Tourbillonnante ou l'Éclair Pourfendeur n'ont pas une telle puissance... marmonna Ryouken. Que pensez-vous que c'était, Hokage-sama ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais je préfèrerai ne pas attendre d'avantage pour savoir. Il faut rejoindre l'endroit d'où provient cette énergie. »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce soudain éclat de chakra dans les environs...

.

Naruto était terrorisé. Cela était bien la première fois dans toute sa vie.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, du moins pas de cette manière. Il lui arrivait d'être impressionné, par exemple par les compétences de ses parents ou de Ryouken-san. Il lui arrivait aussi d'être un trouillard, comme quand Karin lui racontait une histoire de fantôme.

Mais jamais il n'avait vraiment peur au point d'être incapable de bouger. Il pouvait être effrayé, mais c'était toujours pour les autres, comme lorsque Karin était en danger, ou que Nagato rentrait plus tard que prévu de mission, et que donc Naruto s'imaginait les pires scénarios possibles avant d'être rassurer par Okaasan.

Pour la première fois, il était terrorisé et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Sauf qu'il ignorait si cela était par peur de mourir s'il effectuait le moindre geste brusque ou si c'était par empathie à la souffrance de l'homme en face de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était précipité devant sa sœur pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par le ninjutsu du jônin de Kumo. Il pensait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais au moins, il était convaincu de faire le bon choix, en protégeant sa sœur, quitte à sacrifier sa vie – et en espérant que la douleur serait brève.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cette situation tourne à un tel désastre – enfin, encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que la mort et la souffrance à endurer avant de subir celle-ci ?

À ce moment, il ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré être mort que d'assister au triste spectacle devant lui.

Il n'était certain que d'une chose : il était heureux d'être devant Karin et de lui cacher la vue. De plus, avec la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus violente – camouflant donc en partie ce qu'il entendait – et le fait que Karin n'avait pas ses lunettes, il était extrêmement soulagé qu'elle ne voit pratiquement rien au-delà de lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à l'horrible massacre qu'il voyait.

Devant Naruto, et ayant empêché le chien de foudre de le tuer sur le coup, se tenait celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie : son frère, Nagato.

Il était vêtu de son habituel costume de ninja : un long manteau noir qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps, dépourvu de la veste des chûnins et jônin. Il se tenait devant son jeune frère, comme une barrière entre lui et Atsuhiko. Ou du moins ce qu'il restait du ninja de Kumo.

Naruto ne savait pas comment son frère y était parvenu mais, alors qu'il voyait la mort approcher vers lui, dans un éclat de lumière aussi foudroyant qu'un éclair, son frère (qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu par l'habit et les cheveux rouges) s'était interposé devant lui et, par un ninjustu que Naruto ne saurait expliquer, était parvenu à faire disparaitre le chien de chakra en un clin d'œil.

Sauf que Nagato ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Naruto ne voyait pas le visage de son frère mais, par les tremblements qui parsemaient son corps et les cris rauques qu'il entendait, il devinait que Nagato était dans une rage folle.

Naruto ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais en un instant, des kunais et des shurikens volaient autour de Nagato alors que celui-ci s'écriait :

« _FÛTON – PAUME DE LA BOURRASQUE !_ »

Un vent d'une violence inouïe s'était levé vers Atsuhiko, accompagnant les kunais et les shurikens dans leur course folle. Ce ninjutsu fut tel qu'Atsuhiko, qui tenta de répliquer et d'arrêter cette tempête par un autre ninjutsu ( _Doton – Le Rempart de Terre_ – ce qui prouvait qu'en plus du Suiton et du Raiton, Atsuhiko contrôlait également le Doton, ce qui était vraiment impressionnant), vit son ninjutsu, qui permettait de faire apparaitre une muraille de terre, disparaitre, balayée dans un souffle par la puissance du vent, avant même d'avoir pu correctement se former.

Le jônin de Kumo tentait tant bien que mal, à l'aide d'un katana, de répliquer contre les assauts incessants des kunais et shurikens qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui dans la tempête, criant à chaque fois qu'un kunai ou un shuriken se plantait dans une partie de sa peau sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le contrer.

Puis, soudainement, le ninjutsu s'arrêta. Sans même tenter de comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Atsuhiko réagit en utilisant une énième technique :

« _Raiton – Tornade du Dragon de Foudre !_ »

De nombreux éclair apparurent et se mirent à tournoyer comme dans une tornade qui, en pleine expansion, grossit de plus en plus pour finalement prendre la forme d'un immense dragon de foudre, bien plus grand que le chien de foudre créé tantôt. Mais cette technique, bien que paraissant d'une puissance inouïe, devait consommer une forte quantité de chakra puisqu'après y avoir fait appel, Atsuhiko tomba à genoux, haletant.

Le dragon de foudre n'eut apparemment pas besoin d'être dirigé puisqu'en poussant un puissant cri (à ce demander comme il parvenait à rugir), se précipita vers Nagato.

« Nii-san ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Karin et Naruto, incapable d'agir pour aider leur ainé.

Mais Nagato ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour esquiver et contrer l'animal mystique qui se dirigeait vers lui pour l'électrocuter.

Puis, alors qu'il ne manquait au dragon que quelques mètres pour le toucher de plein fouet, Nagato tendit les bras en avant. Sans avoir besoin de faire n'importe quel signe, ou sans faire appel à un quelconque ninjutsu connu, une étrange barrière transparente apparut autour de Nagato, l'encerclant dans une bulle.

Le dragon de foudre fonça vers Nagato.

Et, sous les regards stupéfaits de tous, dès l'instant où il toucha la barrière, disparu dans une explosion de chakra, tel des milliers de grains de poussières qui, à une allure folle, se précipitèrent vers Nagato, sans jamais le blesser, comme si le ninjutsu venait de se faire absorber par la protection transparente.

« NON ! s'écria Atsuhiko. Co-comment est-ce possible ? »

Naruto lui-même devait admettre qu'il doutait de la certitude de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Ce dragon, cet immense dragon de chakra venait de se dissiper comme de la poussière et, au lieu de s'évaporer dans l'air, fut... absorbé par Nagato ?

Comment une telle chose était possible ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps : son frère s'avançait vers Atsuhiko. Le jônin de Kumo, qu'importe sa puissance, ressentait clairement les effets de son utilisation abusive de chakra : entre Karin et Naruto et, maintenant, Nagato, il n'avait plus de force. Pourtant, dans un ultime souffle, il exécuta une dernière tentative, preuve de la volonté d'acier inébranlable des ninjas de Kumo. Il effectua une dernière série de mudra très courte et s'écria :

« _Suiton – Cône du Déluge !_ »

Il souffla un puissant jet d'eau hors de sa bouche vers Nagato. Mais cette technique, comme les précédentes contre ce nouvel adversaire, fut sans effet : elle diminua inexplicablement juste devant le ninja aux cheveux rouges, pour finalement s'arrêter sans même qu'une goutte d'eau ne toucha Nagato.

Atsuhiko retomba lourdement au sol, sa respiration haletante. Il changea de position, se retrouvant dos à un tronc d'arbre et redressa la tête vers Nagato, les yeux remplis de haine et de mépris, avec qu'un rictus mauvais orna ses lèvres.

« Et dire que c'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de prouver ma véritable valeur au Raikage-sama en menant à bien une telle mission... Ninja de Konoha dont j'ignore le nom... CRÈVE ! »

Naruto eut un soubresaut en voyant Atsuhiko retirer en un éclair sa veste de jônin, révélant des dizaines de parchemins explosifs qui recouvraient son corps. Avec un tel nombre, l'explosion serait dévastatrice...

Les parchemins explosifs s'enclenchèrent soudainement, probablement par Atsuhiko qui avait dû faire appel à son chakra pour les activer.

Le premier réflexe de Naruto fut de reculer pour éloigner Karin – qui, épuisée et ne voyant pratiquement rien avec la pluie – était incapable de se déplacer. Mais l'absence de réaction de la part de Nagato lui fit comprendre que son frère avait – probablement – prévu un tel coup caché. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, Naruto aussi trouva ce sacrifice logique. Même si très radical.

Mais, même en prévoyant un tel plan suicidaire, comment Nagato pourrait-il arrêter tous ces parchemins d'exploser ?

Naruto était presque tenter d'utiliser son déplacement instantané pour retirer tous ces parchemins explosifs, mais il avait conscience que cela était impossible dans son état : c'était à peine s'il pouvait se mouvoir plus que Karin.

Déjà que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était incroyable pour des enfants de leur âge, cet exploit réalisé seulement grâce à leur ascendance du clan Uzumaki qui leur conférait une réserve de chakra bien supérieure à d'autres...

« Si naïf... »

Encore par ce mystérieux pouvoir dont Nagato semblait détenir la clé, d'un geste de la main, comme si une forte rafale de vent venait de passer, les parchemins s'éteignirent d'eux même, à la surprise et l'effroi d'Atsuhiko.

Naruto cligna des yeux.

Était-ce vraiment son frère qui venait de dire cela, avec tant d'indifférence – ou était-ce du mépris ? – alors que la colère se lisait dans tout son être ?

Il frissonna involontairement.

Venait-il d'avoir peur de son frère ? Non, impossible, celui-ci venait les sauver, lui et Karin ! Alors pourquoi ressentit-il cette terreur au fond de lui ?

Il n'en avait pas la réponse.

Et puis, ce n'était le moment de réfléchir à ce sujet.

Atsuhiko, toujours appuyé contre le tronc arbre avec sa respiration suffocante, signe de la profonde douleur et de l'épuisement qu'il ressentait, jura. Il plissa les yeux en direction de Nagato et, murmura d'une voix si basse qu'à travers la pluie, Naruto eut du mal à l'entendre :

« Kami... qui es-tu... démon ? »

Le regardant sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotions, Nagato se contenta de cligner des yeux et, d'une voix terriblement calme, répondit :

« Celui qui te tuera pour avoir osé lever la main sur ma famille. »

Sur ce, il tendit la main vers Atsuhiko. Celui-ci cligna des yeux lorsqu'il se sentit quitter le sol sans être maitre de ses mouvements. Et, soudainement, il se sentit pousser dans le tronc d'arbre.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en le voyant être embroché dans des shurikens plantés dans le tronc d'arbre, tandis qu'Atsuhiko hurla tel un animal à l'agonie. Il tenta de se débattre mais il ne parvenait à s'éloigner et ne fit qu'aggraver son cas, alors qu'il se mit à cracher du sang.

Mais Nagato n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il attrapa un kunai ensanglanté qui se trouvait par terre et, alors qu'il appuya son avant-bras gauche contre le cou de son adversaire, qui eut ainsi du mal à respirer, il le poignarda en pleine épaule, en criant comme un dément :

« C'EST TOI QUI VA CREVER, SALE CHIEN DE KUMI ! TEME ! KONOYARÔ ! SHINE ! »

Comme si un démon venait de s'emparer de lui, il se mit à poignarder frénétiquement le jônin immobilisé et incapable de se défendre. Les cris de l'homme résonnèrent de plus en plus fort, de même que les insultes répétées de Nagato.

Naruto resta sans voix devant un tel spectacle. Les yeux écarquillés, il se sentit trembler mais fut tout de même incapable de détourner les yeux de l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui.

Oh, par Hashirama Senju, qu'il était heureux que sa sœur ne puisse voir ça. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Rien que les cris suffisaient à être terrifiants – il ignorait si les pires étaient ceux de son frère ou du jônin qui se faisait sauvagement poignarder.

Nagato ressemblait à un fou. Était-ce au moins son frère ?

Naruto voulait s'en assurer, en l'appelant, pour le supplier d'arrêter ça. Mais il s'en trouvait incapable. Il avait peur de son frère et de ce qui se passerait s'il l'interrompait dans... sa vengeance.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, posant ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'il se sentait malade. Même la pluie, le vent et le bruit ne suffisaient à l'empêcher de sentir l'odeur du sang qui commençait à empester, les cris de souffrance et ceux de rage.

Il souhaitait que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il voulait que la journée recommence. Qu'il soit paisiblement avec Karin à aller rendre visite à Sasuke. Que ces ninjas de Kumo ne soient jamais venus. Qu'il n'ait pas failli perdre sa sœur. Que son frère ne soit pas dans un tel état.

 _Pitié... Hashirama Senju..._

Il voulait ses parents.

 _Otousan... Okaasan..._

Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

 _Quelqu'un..._

.

Il ne voyait plus que du rouge. Était-ce le sang qui giclait, ou simplement sa haine qui l'aveuglait ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais qu'importe : il continua.

Il voulait lui faire payer. Il voulait se venger.

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa famille. Pas à ses proches, qui étaient l'incarnation même de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance, des qualités rares en ce monde si sombre.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce stupide ninja de Kumo briser sa famille. Il ne laisserait pas sa famille mourir encore. Pas cette fois. Pas lorsqu'il s'était entrainé pendant des années pour qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise pas.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ces cris, revoir des cadavres joncer le sol devant lui, ressentir la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers.

Alors, resserrant son emprise sur la poignée de son kunai, il précipita l'arme vers la chair son ennemi, cette fois visant le cœur, criant de toutes ses forces sa colère, sa rancœur et sa haine contre cet intrus qui venait souiller la paix de sa famille.

« Nagato, c'est assez. »

Quelqu'un l'arrêta dans son élan en attrapant son poignet, le stoppant net.

Nagato cligna des yeux. Il tourna la tête et aperçu, à travers le déferlement de la pluie et ses aiguilles d'eau acérées, celui qui, avec Kushina Uzumaki, l'avait recueilli au sein de sa famille alors qu'il pensait demeurer orphelin à jamais.

Le Yondaime l'Hokage, l'homme qu'il appelait, avec fierté et tristesse, son père.

« O...Otousan... »

Ce fut en prononçant ce mot, si faiblement, que Nagato se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il ne se doutait pas que cela n'était pas à cause de la pluie qui lui glaçait le sang.

Le Yondaime Hokage maintenu son emprise sur son poignet, le forçant à éloigner son kunai du jônin de Kumo. Sans pouvoir exprimer clairement ses pensées, Nagato regarda son père avec étonnement, comme lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il l'empêchait d'en finir avec cet ennemi.

« Cela ne sert plus à rien, Nagato. Il est déjà mort. »

Nagato se tourna brusquement vers le ninja, ne pouvant croire ce que racontait son père.

Puis il vit le visage d'Atsuhiko.

Il eut un soubresaut de peur.

Atsuhiko ne le regardait pas : ses yeux ne fixaient rien que le néant tandis que son corps était uniquement soutenu par les shurikens qui parsemaient son corps, encrés sa chair, et le maintenaient contre le tronc d'arbre.

Cet homme était mort, sans qu'il n'y ait eu besoin de lui planter un kunai en plein cœur.

Nagato l'avait tué.

Sans même le remarquer.

« Nee-chan ! »

Nagato se retourna brusquement et vit, derrière lui Naruto se précipiter vers Karin, qui venait de s'écrouler au sol, inerte. En une fraction de seconde, Minato fut à leurs côtés et, examinant Karin, soupira et sourit, doucement, soulagé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Karin vient juste de s'évanouir de fatigue. Elle ira bien.

— Hokage-sama ! »

Ryouken-san, le plus fidèle ANBU à l'Hokage, apparut. Avec lui, se trouvaient Yahiko et Konan, trempés eux aussi, et qui regardaient tous deux la scène devant eux, leurs yeux pleins de surprise – et peut-être de peur ?

« Il y avait un troisième membre, déclara Ryouken-san. Yahiko-san et Konan-san se sont chargés de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Mais il était déjà blessé lorsque nous l'avons vu, en train de tenter de fuir, ajouta Yahiko.

— Il avait été frappé par un puissant ninjutsu, termina Konan.

— C'était un utilisateur du Doton ? demanda Naruto, alors que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur sa sœur, remplis d'inquiétudes.

— Co... comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Yahiko.

— Parce que c'est moi qui lui ait infligé ça... marmonna Naruto, sans émettre la moindre satisfaction à un tel exploit. Karin faisait diversion, et grâce à ça j'ai pu le frapper avec l'orbe tourbillonnant. »

Il ne remarquait pas les regards surpris lancés dans sa direction suite à cette annonce – ou, s'il y fit attention, il ne le montra pas.

C'était compréhensif : le temps n'était pas aux louanges.

Minato se leva, tenant Karin dans ses bras tandis que Ryouken s'approcha de Naruto et, comme l'Hokage, attrapa l'enfant qui se laissa faire sans protester, au contraire : une fois dans les bras de l'ANBU, il enfouit profondément sa tête dans le cou de Ryouken, tandis que de discrets sanglots parsemèrent son corps.

« Heiwa-san ! » cria le Yondaime.

Heiwa apparut aussitôt, ses yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité de la tempête qui continuait son œuvre.

« Il n'y a aucune trace d'autres ninjas dans les environs, Hokage-sama, informa l'ANBU aux yeux rouges. Devons-nous poursuivre les recherches ?

— Avec un temps pareil, cela serait inutile. De plus, le principal est fait, répondit l'Hokage. Pour l'instant, je veux que les trois corps soient ramenés et que le dernier ninja de Kumo vivant soit soigné et amené à la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture, sous la direction d'Ibiki Morino lui-même. Je veux le plus de renseignements sur ce ninja et sur la mission que lui et son équipe devait mener.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. »

Et Heiwa repartit dans un nuage de fumée. Minato se tourna vers Nagato.

« Nagato, je... »

Il se tut, comme cherchant les mots appropriés. Il soupira, ne parvenant à exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se contenta de dire, son regard – sans aucune once de reproche ou de pitié – croisant le sien :

« Tu sais où nous trouver, ta mère et moi, si tu en as besoin. »

Nagato se sentit acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvant formuler le moindre mot sans craindre que sa voix ne se brise en éclat.

Il comprenait ce que voulait dire son père : il n'était plus un enfant et n'avait donc pas besoin d'être réconforté par ses parents. Mais, s'il le désirait, et quand le moment sera venu, ils l'aideraient quand il en aura besoin.

« Ryouken-san, nous y allons. »

Son père et l'ANBU en chef disparurent, laissant Nagato, Yahiko et Konan sous la pluie. Ces deux-là observèrent leur ami en silence tandis que ce dernier, laissant finalement échapper un long cri rauque qu'il pensait avoir gardé en lui depuis trop longtemps, se laissa tomber à genoux sous la pluie.

Nagato n'osait regarder derrière lui, de peur de voir l'ignore acte dont il était l'auteur.

Alors que son corps était trempé et qu'il était secoué de spasmes dont il ignorait l'origine, Nagato tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il était un jônin de Konoha : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Certes, chaque meurtre était une étape à franchir, un esprit ébranlé à ressaisir, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Parce que jamais il n'avait tué avec une telle soif de vengeance. Il n'avait jamais tué par vengeance. Jusqu'à présent.

« Nagato-kun ? »

Il sentit ses amis s'approcher de lui. Konan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pendant que Yahiko s'agenouilla devant lui. Tous deux portaient un air inquiet sur le visage.

Ils s'inquiétaient. Pour lui.

« Tu... Comment tu te sens ? demanda Yahiko, parlant avec une douceur que son ami ne lui connaissait pas.

— Je... »

Nagato regarda ses mains tremblantes. Au-delà de la mort qu'il venait de provoquer, il venait de remarquer quelque chose.

Il tourna la tête et vit, dans une flaque d'eau issue des techniques de ninjutsu du ninja – mort – de Kumo, son reflet.

Il fut troublé par son regard, qui lui était pourtant si familier.

« Yahiko-kun, Konan-chan... je... »

Il posa une main sur sa tempe, alors des souvenirs resurgirent brusquement. Il revit le meurtre de ses parents biologiques. Puis l'attaque de ce ninja déserteur alors que lui, Yahiko et Konan suivaient l'entrainement de Jiraya...

Puis l'instant où il avait tué cette ANBU, peu auparavant, en lui envoyant son katana en plein cœur, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer ce jeune garçon qui suivait Naruto et Karin partout et qui lui avait envoyé un message sous la forme d'un étrange oiseau d'encre, dès qu'il avait remarqué l'enlèvement de Karin et juste avant de se précipiter pour la sauver.

Et finalement, lorsque ce chien de foudre s'était précipité vers Naruto et que Nagato avait senti sa rage bouillante exploser alors que son frère et sa sœur allaient mourir.

Il venait de réaliser qu'une nouvelle fois, ce pouvoir étrange était venu l'aider à son insu, se nourrissant de sa haine.

Sauf que cette fois, Nagato ne prit pas peur.

Au-delà du dégoût envers lui-même pour avoir agi de telle sorte, il sentit un nouveau sentiment naitre en lui.

C'était de la curiosité.

« Je... je veux tenter de maitriser mon Dôjutsu. »

Pour savoir jusqu'à quel point ses pupilles, son Rinnegan, pouvaient changer le cours du monde et de son cycle sans fin de haine.

Ce cycle qui menaçait des innocents comme Naruto et Karin.

Et Konoha, possesseur des deux autres Dôjutsu légendaires, allait l'aider à comprendre quelle était la véritable puissance du Rinnegan.

* * *

 **Si cela vous intéresse, les noms des ninjas de Kumo n'ont pas été pris au hasard. Atsuhiko veut dire « fidèle homme de talent », Haya signifie « rapide » et Chikara veut dire « force ». Je pense que ces noms étaient très représentatifs des personnages, pour le peu qu'on a vu d'eux.**

 **Quant au nom d'ANBU d'Itachi, cela veut dire Paix. Je me suis dit que ça correspondait assez bien au personnage.**

 **Sinon... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les scènes de combats. Mais elles étaient primordiales dans ces deux derniers chapitres. Donc j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas été trop... catastrophiques, j'avoue que c'est loin d'être ma spécialité, même si je tente de faire de mon mieux pour les rendre intéressantes.**


	11. Les questionnements

**Ce chapitre fut assez fastidieux à écrire, bien plus que les précédents. C'est probablement parce qu'il ne contient pas d'action ou d'humour (pour ceux qui s'en rappellent peut-être, il est un peu dans le même style, en plus approfondi, que le chapitre où Naruto et Nagato discutaient – qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, est le chapitre 4) mais qu'il est quand même important...**

 **Surtout que ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit (enfin, j'ai commencé à écrire) en même temps que _Kaguya-hime et le Clan Uzumaki_ , donc je me suis un peu interrompue et ça a dû me troubler. Mais un Three-Shot trop long plus tard et quelques centaines de mots de plus que prévu, et voici ce chapitre ! **

**Réponse à Al : Tiens, tu m'as donné une idée ! Et oui, à quelques coups de kunai qu'il donne, on voit bien que Nagato n'est pas joie, ha, ha... (contente que tu trouves que les combats sont bien gérés, j'avoue que j'ai toujours un doute concernant les combats...)**

* * *

 **Les questionnent...**

 **... ou comment le monde shinobi change la vision des enfants.**

Kushina était inquiète.

Ses enfants n'allaient pas bien. Ni Naruto, ni Karin, ni Nagato.

La cause n'était pas très compliquée à comprendre : il s'était passé quelque chose lors de l'enlèvement de Karin par les ninjas de Kumo et ses trois enfants en furent profondément marqués. Et malgré les tentatives de son mari pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation, Kushina ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement le problème qui mettait ses enfants dans un tel état.

Elle ne se doutait pas que l'enlèvement en lui-même était traumatisant.

En ayant vécu cette même situation, Kushina pouvait comprendre. Même si, sur l'instant elle n'avait pas pleinement eu conscience de la situation, après réflexion, elle s'était rendu compte de ce que son kidnapping représentait et de la chance incroyable qu'elle avait eue que Minato parvienne à la retrouver avec pour seul indice de fins et discrets cheveux roux qu'elle lâchait derrière elle.

Cependant, elle ne pensait pas les ninjas de Kumo assez fou pour réitérer une telle tentative. À croire que Kumo, depuis que Minato était ninja de Konoha, s'évertuait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme une vieille rancune tenace.

Kushina ne pouvait que les haïr davantage. Et qu'importent les leçons de morales qu'elle donnait à Naruto et Karin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas les respecter elle-même.

Mais, pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à la rancune. Elle pourrait déverser toute sa colère contre Kumo et ses ninjas plus tard.

Actuellement, elle était bien plus concentrée sur ses enfants, et plus particulièrement sur Karin.

Minato était parti travailler, Naruto se promenait dans Konoha – surveillé discrètement par Kakashi, exceptionnellement à la demande de Minato et Kushina – et Nagato n'était pas rentré depuis hier – il était donc probablement chez Yahiko ou Konan, puisque n'étant pas parti en mission.

De ce fait, il ne restait chez les Namikaze-Uzumaki, que Kushina et Karin, à l'hôpital. Et Tsunade-obasan. Qui justement, pendant que Kushina s'inquiétait pour sa fille, examinait cette dernière pour être certaine qu'elle n'ait eu aucune séquelle suite à son enlèvement.

Kushina ne s'attendait pas à ce que Minato – enfin, un clone d'ombre de Minato – apparaisse soudainement dans l'appartement en lui demandant, l'air inquiet, d'envoyer un message à Tsunade-obasan, pour lui demander de venir. Kushina n'avait pas compris exactement pourquoi, mais elle faisait suffisamment confiance à Minato pour comprendre que cela devait être urgent, pour qu'il lui demande à elle.

Après tout, à la différence de son mari, quand Kushina envoyait une lettre à Tsunade-obasan – généralement parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, comme lorsque Naruto ou Karin étaient gravement malade –, la Sannin venait immédiatement. Kushina ne savait pas comment mais Tsunade-obasan, qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, finissait toujours par arriver deux jours après que la lettre fut envoyée.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. D'autant plus que la panique de Kushina avait atteint des sommets lorsqu'elle avait vu apparaitre Ryouken, l'informant que ses enfants se trouvaient à l'hôpital de Konoha, après que Karin ait été enlevée et que Naruto soit allé la sauver.

Ce fut donc un immense soulagement – autant pour Kushina que son entourage qui devait la supporter dans ces moments – lorsque Tsunade débarqua à Konoha et plus particulièrement à l'hôpital, faisant une scène en criant contre les « _médecins incompétents_ » de Konoha. Avec un tel tapage, l'arrivée de la Sannin à Konoha fit le tour du village en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Kushina fut donc extrêmement heureuse en voyant Tsunade (qu'elle appelait affectueusement depuis son enfance Tsunade-obasan) apparaitre dans la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait Karin depuis la veille, gardée en observation par les médecins _au cas où_ , bien qu'il semblait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, outre une forte fatigue dû à une utilisation abusive de chakra. Mais même si Kushina faisait confiance aux médecins de l'hôpital, elle préférait avoir l'avis de Tsunade, qu'elle savait être la meilleure dans le domaine.

« Kushina ? »

L'Uzumaki se tourna brusquement vers la porte de la chambre de Karin – d'où Tsunade l'avait viré, par _précaution_ avait-elle expliqué avant de lui claquer au nez. Et voilà que sa tante par défaut réapparaissait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kushina pour se diriger vers elle d'un air inquiet, la pressant de questions :

« Alors, comment va Karin ? Elle est mal en point ? Blessée ? Il y a un problème avec son chakra ou...

— Kushina, calme-toi, ordonna Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras. Arrête de paniquer pour rien, surtout dans un hôpital.

— Désolée... s'excusa l'Uzumaki en souriant, mal à l'aise. C'est que je suis inquiète...

— Ça, je l'ai deviné. En fait, le contraire m'aurait étonné de toi, déclara Tsunade en souriant. Mais sache que, et je pense que ça va te rassurer, ta fille va bien. Effectivement, elle a juste épuisé une bonne partie de son chakra et, avec la panique et le stress, l'anxiété n'a rien aidé. Il lui faudra juste beaucoup de repos. Et je pense que, vu son état, ça devrait être le cadet de tes soucis, son affaiblissement physique. »

Le soulagement qu'avait ressenti Kushina en apprenant que sa fille, finalement, allait bien, fut de nouveau remplacer par une vague d'inquiétude à l'entente de ces dernières paroles. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire, Tsunade-obasan ?

— Je pense que c'est mieux que tu viennes voir par toi-même. Entre. »

Kushina s'exécuta et pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, suivit par Tsunade.

Karin, qui n'avait pas bronchée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, était assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et plus particulièrement le ciel bleuté. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, semblant perdue dans de profondes réflexions. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Kushina, qui savait que sa fille était une enfant qui passait beaucoup de temps à ses réflexions personnelles, si Karin ne portait pas cet air attristé et morose sur son visage.

Il était rare de voir Karin dans un tel état. Aussi loin que Kushina s'en souvenait, c'était un signe que Karin était, en réalité, au bord de la crise de nerf, qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement sous un semblant de masque d'indifférence – sans grand succès. Elle ne se doutait pas que les pensées de Karin devaient tourner autour d'une inquiétude profonde et, probablement, aussi de regrets et de remords qu'elle ressentait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraitre par son attitude colérique et exaspérée, Karin était très influencée par son entourage et il était courant qu'elle devienne rapidement anxieuse, et souvent pour pas grand-chose.

Alors, avec son enlèvement, la presque-mort de Naruto et l'étrange comportement de Nagato, son anxiété et son angoisse devaient être à leur maximum.

Était-ce de ça que Tsunade-obasan parlait ?

« Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que je suis rentrée la voir, déclara Tsunade à voix basse.

— Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis son enlèvement... expliqua Kushina.

— Eh bien, tu devrais t'en inquiéter. Ce n'est pas bon qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. À ce rythme-là, elle va te faire une crise d'angoisse dans pas longtemps. Ou sa nervosité va prendre tant d'ampleur que ça va la rendre malade. »

Tsunade soupira en voyant l'inquiétude qui s'empara de Kushina, visible dans l'expression de son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour empêcher ça ? Et si elle refuse mon aide et... aïe ! »

Kushina se tut brusquement alors Tsunade frappa son front avec une pichenette effectuée avec son majeur et son pouce.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, réprimanda Tsunade. Tu es sa mère, après tout. Contente-toi d'être toi-même et ça suffira. C'est clair ?

— Mais...

— Kushina.

— Bon d'accord, soupira Kushina avant d'esquiver un faible sourire – qui était tout de même un sourire, un bon signe aux yeux de Tsunade. Je ferai comme ça, Tsunade-obasan. Arigato pour ton aide.

— _Do itashimashité_. Bon, maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais y aller. Je dois retourner m'occuper de l'autre garçon au visage pâle. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de voir quelqu'un avec le visage encore plus pâle que Nagato, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée. J'espère juste que c'est parce qu'il est blessé et pas son teint naturel, sinon je vais aller personnellement m'occuper du cas de Danzô, et Minato ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

— Saï-kun ? »

Tsunade et Kushina tournèrent la tête vers Karin, qui s'était finalement détournée de la fenêtre et les regardait.

« Comment va Saï-kun, Tsunade-obaasan ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille, d'un ton effrayé, comme si elle craignait d'entendre la réponse.

Tsunade serra des dents tandis qu'une veine battu la chamade près de sa tempe à l'entendre de son nom. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle grand-mère et, malheureusement pour elle, Karin et Naruto s'en faisaient une joie.

Normalement elle répliquait en criant et en tapant du poing dans un mur – histoire d'effrayer les gamins – mais elle se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire ça. Tant pis, elle prendrait sur elle pour ne pas réagir à cette odieuse appellation se voulant « affective » – d'après ce que lui disaient Kushina et Minato pour qu'elle se calme et ne casse un mur quand elle se trouvait chez eux.

« Il va bien, déclara-t-elle. Il est blessé, mais il en guérira. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Oui, Saï – le supposé garçon au teint pâle, elle devinait – n'allait pas mourir. Après, dire qu'il allait bien était une grande exagération et, même s'il serait soigné et guérirait, cela pourrait prendre bien du temps.

Mais dans l'ensemble, oui, il allait bien. Du moins en comparaison à l'état dans lequel Tsunade l'avait trouvé à son arrivé à Konoha, où des médecins le maintenaient en vie tout en craignait au moins instant qu'il décède si tout son corps ne subissait pas des soins immédiats. Soins qui, pourtant, ne l'aidaient pas à guérir mais simplement à ne pas laisser son état s'aggraver. En sachant que la vie du garçon tenait sur un fil, oui, cela fut très délicat et ardu.

Mais il allait vivre.

Et cette simple annonce sembla satisfaire Karin dont on put lire le soulagement se dessiner sur les traits de son visage.

Tsunade savait, par un rapide résumé de ce qui s'était passé, que ce jeune garçon – Saï – avait tenté de sauver Karin. Mais, comme un inconscient, il avait affronté une ANBU de Kumo et était aux portes de la mort lorsqu'il avait été sauvé, déjà évanouit, par Nagato qui, en un éclair, avait tué l'ANBU.

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des rapports entre Karin et Saï, mais il était sûr que Karin devait se sentir très mal en sachant que ce garçon avait presque été tué pour elle. C'était compréhensif.

Donc apprendre qu'il était vivant devait être un immense soulagement.

Pourtant, Tsunade s'inquiéta en la voyant se mettre à trembler doucement, se demandant si la jeune fille laissait échapper la fameuse crise d'angoisse dont elle avait parlé à Kushina – ce qui aurait été soit étrange par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire à la jeune, soit extrêmement logique que Karin relâche toutes ses émotions d'un coup.

Du moins, elle s'inquiéta jusqu'à entendre de discrets sanglots, agrémenter de quelques larmes que Karin tentaient vainement d'effacer d'un revers de la main et, tandis que Kushina se précipita aux côtés de sa fille, Tsunade sourit.

Ces enfants avaient vraiment des cœurs fragiles.

Mais elle préférait les voir exprimer sincèrement leurs ressentis, que cela soit par des crises de colères ou des larmes, que dans un silence complet et religieux bien plus inquiétant.

Là, elle reconnaissait sa filleule. Même s'il était certain qu'il était plus courant de voir Karin crier sur son frère cadet que de pleurer de soulagement.

« O-Okaasan ?

— Oui, Karin ?

— Je... »

Kushina s'assit sur la chaise devant le lit de Karin – probablement utilisée par Tsunade avant elle – et posa ses mains sur celles de sa fille.

« Qui a-t-il, Karin ?

— Lorsque j'ai été enlevée par les ninjas de Kumo... et que Nii-san est apparu, je... j'ai ressenti son chakra. »

Tsunade, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers la jeune Uzumaki.

« Tu as ressenti son chakra ? » dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Tiens, elle se rappelait vaguement de Kushina lui parlant de cette particularité développée par sa fille, mais qui agissait assez aléatoirement...

« H-hai, répondit Karin en hochant la tête. Il était... étrange.

— Étrange ? répétèrent en cœur Kushina et Tsunade.

— Il était... euh, je ne saurais pas comment le dire...

— Essaye quand même, insista Tsunade.

— Euh... a-agressif, je dirais ?

— Agressif ?

— Comme s'il menaçait de... d'exploser d'un coup et de tout détruire sur son passage. C'était effrayant. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je sentais bien l'état dans lequel Nii-san se trouvait. Comme s'il était prêt à faire un massacre à cause d'une haine refoulée en lui et qui se dévoilait par son chakra... »

Un regard inquiet et un message silencieux passèrent entre Kushina et Tsunade.

Il était clair qu'il faudrait vraiment que Kushina et Minato veillent plus attentivement sur Nagato dans les jours qui viennent.

« O-Okaasan... est-ce que Nii-san ira bien ?

— Bien sûr que Nagato ira bien, Karin. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Tsunade savait que Kushina mentait elle aussi. Il était clair que Nagato n'allait pas bien. Mais pour l'instant, il était inutile d'inquiéter Karin plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout ce que Kushina pouvait faire, c'était réconforter sa fille.

Alors, assurée que Karin irait bien avec sa mère à ses côtés, Tsunade quitta discrètement la chambre d'hôpital.

.

Bien loin de l'hôpital de Konoha, un autre Uzumaki vivait un difficile moment.

Naruto, dans un étrange acte de solitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère, trainait sans but particulier dans les lieux les plus déserts de Konoha.

Il ne voulait voir personne en ce moment. Même le simple bruit d'une foule l'angoissait et seul le silence et la solitude lui convenaient alors qu'il se sentait au plus bas.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, près de cet étang désert qu'il observait d'en haut, assit sur les rambardes d'un pont en bois qui surplombait la mare aux nénuphars et aux carpes où venaient parfois s'abreuver des grues, de grands, fin et gracieux oiseaux aux plumes blanches.

Ici, où seul résonnait le son de l'eau qui coulait d'une cascade miniature qui alimentait l'étang, il n'était pas dérangé et pouvait réfléchir sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Ces pensées le hantaient ces derniers temps, surtout depuis deux jours, depuis cet incident terrible où Karin fut enlevée et où, manquant de mourir, il avait assisté, pour la première fois de sa vie, à la mort de quelqu'un. De plus, par les mains de son frère Nagato.

C'était ça qu'il rechassait dans son esprit. Le comportement de Nagato. Bien sûr, ce n'était que la finalité d'un enchainement de moments traumatisants. Comme lorsqu'il craignait de ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver Karin, comme lorsqu'il s'était interposé pour qu'elle ne soit pas tuée, comme lorsqu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir...

Mais de tout cela, c'était le comportement de Nagato qui le troublait le plus. Son grand frère, son doux, calme et gentil grand frère... avait changé, comme animé de toute la haine du monde, comme s'il venait soudainement de laisser échapper un ressentit qu'il gardait dissimuler depuis des années. Comme si il déchargeait toute sa frustration et son impuissance sur le premier ennemi venu.

Naruto en était effrayé.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne devrait pas être effrayé par son grand frère. Pourtant il ne pouvait oublier le regard de Nagato. Rien qu'en s'en rappelant, Naruto se sentit frissonner.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua que tardivement des bruits de pas qui pressaient dans sa direction. C'était probablement quelqu'un qui passait par là. Personne qui ne nécessitait son attention.

Alors il ne bougea pas la tête et continua de contempler d'un air absent l'eau en contrebas.

« Ohayô, Naruto. »

À cet instant, il fut assez surpris pour tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur.

C'était un grand homme déjà d'un certain âge, ce qui se voyait par ses cheveux blancs hérissés très longs et qui avait, en plus d'une verrue près du nez, deux étranges traits rouges verticaux sous ses yeux et qui se terminaient au bas de ses joues. Il portait un étrange bandeau en acier sur le front, avec un symbole que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

Pourtant, au-delà de sa tête assez particulière, cet homme portait un habit simple, composé d'une tunique verte avec, par-dessous, un vêtement en maille, et une longue veste rouge qui venait s'ajouter à son accoutrement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Naruto – aussi poliment que possible, bien que son ton resta assez brusque et méfiant. Et comment vous connaissez mon prénom, ttebayo ?

— Tu sais, petit, la politesse veut que tu me dises bonjour en retour, rétorqua l'homme avec un discret sourire au coin.

— Ohayô, vieil homme. Vous êtes qui et comment vous me connaissez ? répéta Naruto.

— Cela n'est pas très important pour le moment. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Cet homme se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Okaasan lui avait toujours appris à ne pas parler aux étranges, surtout aux étranges pas net.

Il croisa les bras et se détourna de l'homme, retournant observer l'étang.

« Eh, m'ignore pas, petit !

— Okaasan m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux gens louches, ttebayo ! protesta Naruto.

— Pff, je vous jure, les jeunes de nous jours... ils n'apprécient même plus qu'on leur vienne en aide... »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme pas net racontait comme bêtises ?

« Naruto, je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers jours... »

Naruto eut presque envie de se moquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il avait, ce vieux ?

Étrangement, entendre ces mots ne fit qu'alimenter sa colère et ses ruminations intérieures.

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, vieil homme... marmonna-t-il sèchement.

— Je sais aussi que cela te tourmente.

— Taisez-vous ! s'écria-t-il plus fortement.

— Et je suis ici pour tenter de t'aider à faire le tri dans ton esprit.

— FERMEZ-LÀ ! »

L'étranger ne réagit pas à la soudaine explosion de Naruto qui, livide, s'était levé pour se tenir en face de l'homme, le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il était à sa hauteur en restant debout sur la barrière du pont.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez vraiment ? s'écria Naruto. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Nee-chan a failli être enlevée et tuée ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir devant mes yeux, alors j'ai tenté d'empêcher ça de la seule manière possible, aussi stupide que c'était ! Nii-san a tué sous mes yeux pour nous protéger, et à cause de ça, il a probablement revécu des moments horribles de son passé. Même l'étrange aho qui devait nous protéger est entre la vie et la mort alors qu'il tentait de sauver Nee-chan !

« Tout ça s'est passé parce que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher ma sœur d'être enlevée ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait, de se sentir incompétent et impuissant, de se dire que finalement, les gens font bien de vous traiter de baka, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on est dans toute situation ! JE SUIS LE FILS DU YONDAIME HOKAGE, JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE FORT ! ASSEZ FORT POUR PROTÉGER CEUX QUI ME SONT CHERS, TTEBAYO ! »

En finissant son monologue, Naruto se sentit compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Alors, tandis qu'il reprit son souffle et se calme, il essuya furieusement ses larmes, réprimant les sanglots qui menaçaient de parsemer son corps, et se rassit, ignorant l'absence de réaction du vieil homme.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? demanda l'étranger.

— H-hai, déclara amèrement Naruto. Vous allez partir et me laisser, maintenant ?

— Après ta crise ? Sûrement pas. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de choses sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas bon de les laisser comme ça.

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que les seules choses que j'ai sur le cœur en ce moment ne sont pas bonnes à libérer.

— Le penses-tu vraiment ? Qu'as-tu sur le cœur ? »

Naruto souffla, agacé. Il allait répondre. Comme ça, cet homme pas net allait peut-être finalement lui ficher la paix.

« De la haine, répondit-il sombrement. De la colère, de la rage, de la rancœur. Je ne veux pas les laisser me dominer.

— Pourtant cela te retirerait beaucoup de restriction... dit doucement l'étranger, comme si ses paroles ne devaient pas être prononcées trop fortement sous crainte d'être entendues par d'autres. Des restrictions qui t'empêchent de devenir plus fort, qui sait ? La haine est un sentiment puissant.

— Si pour devenir fort et intelligent, je dois devenir un _teme_ comme tous les autres... je préfère rester un baka toute ma vie ! protesta Naruto. Hors de question que je devienne odieux et sans cœur si cela me permet d'être fort ! Ce n'est pas mon Nindô. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à devenir un véritable seigneur du mal. C'est complètement idiot. Je ne veux pas devenir malpoli, méchant, cruel, sadique, vengeur. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on devient puissant. C'est ainsi qu'on devient un sale teme, c'est tout. Personne n'aime les véritables teme, personne. Cela n'apporte qu'une immense misère de côtoyer un teme. Je ne veux pas en devenir un. Je sais que cela rendrait tout le monde triste. »

Il ne le vit pas, mais le vieil homme sourit à ses mots.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Naruto. Alors pourquoi joues-tu sans cesse à être un baka alors que tu pourrais utiliser tes compétences pour aider les autres, les protéger, quitte à devenir un teme ?

— Parce que c'est en étant un baka que je les aide le plus. Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais que j'ai une belle vie, avec Otousan, Okaasan, Nee-chan et Nii-san. Surtout, je sais que nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses. Je n'ai jamais vu la véritable misère du monde, contrairement à eux. Okaasan a perdu toute sa famille, son clan, et son pays. Otousan a perdu ses élèves, des amis et beaucoup de ninjas à cause de son devoir d'Hokage. La famille de Nee-chan et son village ont été détruits. Et Nii-san a été témoin de la mort de ses parents biologiques sous ses yeux et a vécu en orphelin pendant des années. Je vois dans leur regard tout cela. Toutes ces peines, cette tristesse et cette douleur. »

Il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait très bien le doute et la peur dans les regards remplis de fierté d'Okaasan et d'Otousan, qui craignaient de voir leurs enfants mourir en tant que ninja pour servir leur pays, alors qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Il entendait parfois, le soir, les sanglots de Karin-chan lorsqu'un cauchemar sur son passé revenait et qu'elle pleurait sa famille perdue. Qu'importe combien qu'elle assurait que les propos de Mizuki-teme n'avaient eu aucun effet sur elle, Naruto savait que cela n'était pas vrai : cela se voyait lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose qui déplaisait à Otousan et Okaasan. Le regard qu'elle leur lançait inconsciemment, comme si elle était effrayée qu'ils désapprouvaient tellement son attitude qu'ils la jettent dehors et l'abandonnent. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule. Voilà pourquoi elle tentait toujours de faire de son mieux à l'Académie, qu'elle veillait sans cesse sur lui. Elle avait peur de faire la moindre erreur et d'être une déception, sous risque d'être abandonnée.

Naruto voyait très bien, qu'importent leurs discutions sur la vision de paix, la haine et la rancœur que portaient Nagato-niisan. Il lui arrivait de l'entendre parler avec ses amis Yahiko et Konan et sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque mention de la vie affreusement dure qu'ils avaient tous les trois vécus depuis leur plus tendre enfance, à errer dans un pays, orphelins et affamés, à la recherche d'une vie meilleure, qu'ils devaient construire eux-mêmes. L'incident avec les ninjas de Kumo ne faisaient qu'illustrer parfaitement ses ressentis.

« Ils sont tous désemparés, poursuivit Naruto. Désemparés d'un monde meilleur, où de tels sacrifices ne se reproduiront plus jamais. Je ne peux pas assurer que je réaliserai cet avenir à leurs côtés, parce que le futur est toujours incertain, que l'on soit fort ou pas... »

Il se tut un instant, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon comme si réfléchis à ses prochaines paroles, avant d'hausser distraitement les épaules, alors qu'un sourire triste et mélancolique vient orner ses lèvres.

« Alors j'agis de la meilleure manière que je peux : en leur apportant de l'espoir. Ils voient en moi la joie et le bonheur de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien vécu de triste dans sa vie, et ils ont raison. Alors c'est mon devoir de leur faire oublier leurs peines et être présent à leurs côtés, comme un rappel que tout ce qu'ils font n'est pas sans intérêt. Je leur apporte le seul réconfort que je peux : le sourire d'un proche toujours vivant. Je ne veux pas les voir sombrer dans le désespoir. Alors, même si je dois être le seul, je porterai leurs rêves et leurs idéaux sur mes épaules, leur souriant pour qu'ils n'oublient pas que leurs actes changent le monde. Pour qu'ils sachent que toujours ils trouveront de la gaieté à travers la tristesse, par le lien qui nous unis tous : notre famille. »

Il termina ces propos en se redressant légèrement, la tête haute, assez fier de ce qu'il disait.

Là, il se reconnaissait. Ce n'était pas le Naruto déprimait qui ruminait sur le passé, mais celui qui se rappelait de tout le bien qu'il faisait autour de lui, ce qui le rendait fier et heureux.

Finalement, peut-être que cette conversation avec ce vieil homme étrange n'était pas si inutile que ça ?

« Eh, vous savez-quoi, vieil homme ? s'exclama gaiement Naruto. Arigato, car grâce à vous, je... »

Il se tut subitement, sentant sa mâchoire se décrochée.

« JE N'Y CROIS PAS, IL EST PARTI EN ME LAISSANT PARLER DANS LE VIDE, TTEBAYO ! »

C'était un Naruto outré qui remarqua que le vieil homme s'était éclipsé sans qu'il ne le voit, ce qui faisait qu'il parlait dans le vide, et ce peut-être depuis un bon moment...

Ce qu'il ne sut pas c'est que, tandis qu'il se mit à râler contre son interlocuteur impoli, l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs hérissés se dirigeait, grâce à une technique de déplacement instantané, vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

En un instant, il passa par la fenêtre et arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait le Yondaime Hokage, penché sur de nombreux papiers sur son bureau.

Le Yondaime Hokage ne réagit pas à sa brusque apparition, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'étranger prenne la parole :

« J'ai parlé à Naruto.

—Vous avez retrouvé Naruto ? s'étonna Minato en levant la tête de ses papiers, soupirant. Merci Hashirama Senju. Et merci à vous, Jiraya-san. Alors, comment va-t-il ?

— Il est confus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ira bien. Nous avons un peu discuté. Je crois comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit et j'ai peut-être une solution pour le faire aller mieux. Comment va Karin ?

— Tsunade-obasan est venue me dire qu'elle irait bien. De même pour Saï.

— Saï ? C'est bien l'ANBU de la Racine que tu as assigné à Naruto et Karin ?

— C'est cela. Il a failli mourir en tentant de sauver Karin. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il soit en vie... »

Jiraya sourit en croisant les bras.

« Tsunade-chan a toujours été capable de miracles. Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Doutais-tu qu'elle puisse le sauver ? C'est bien pour cela que tu l'as fait venir, quitte à risquer de te prendre un coup de poing de sa part qui t'enverrait dans un mur, non ? »

Minato ne put s'empêcher de rire aux paroles de son ancien maitre.

« Vous avez raison, Jiraya-san.

— Évidemment, sourit le vieil homme, avant de changer de ton. Plus sérieusement, je vais m'occuper de Naruto, ne t'en fais pas. Je me charge de le remettre bien.

— Merci, Jiraya-san.

— Ne me remercie pas. Il faut bien que je remplisse un peu mon rôle de parrain, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Jiraya.

Jiraya croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important dont il parla aussitôt :

« Et concernant Nagato ?

— Je crains ne pas savoir quoi faire, admit Minato avec dépit. Je... j'ai l'impression qu'il change beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais je ne sais pas si cela est normal ou si je dois intervenir. Je vois qu'il ne va pas bien mais... je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

— Tu es son père. Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler.

— J'en ai bien conscience, mais je me rétracte toujours à le faire... soupira Minato.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que j'ai peur que Nagato n'ait pas besoin des conseils d'un père. Je veux dire... cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Alors, je ne vois pas comment aborder certains sujets avec lui. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'a pas besoin de parents. »

Jiraya leva les yeux aux plafonds, perdu dans ses réflexions tandis que Minato attendait patiemment sa réponse. Finalement, Jiraya dit :

« Minato... Nagato est peut-être grand, mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que qu'importe son âge, il n'aura de cesse d'avoir besoin d'une figure parentale. Il est adulte, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être encore jeune et surtout, d'avoir dû grandir trop vite dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Au même titre que Yahiko ou Konoha, ou même Itachi et Kakashi, et Karin...

« Se sont tous des enfants qui ont vécus des tragédies et qui ont dû y faire face. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils ne comprennent pas le monde qui les entoure, mais leur vision peut en être erronée. Ils pensent apprendre de leurs erreurs, comme par exemple avec le projet du massacre du clan Uchiwa d'Itachi qui devait résoudre le problème, mais c'est, au contraire, l'exemple même qu'ils voient le monde différemment, trop différemment, au point que cela devienne dangereux pour eux et pour les autres. Karin a pu être épargnée de cela lorsque tu l'as adopté, mais pas Nagato parce qu'il était déjà trop âgé.

« Mais cela n'empêche pas que toi et Kushina êtes ses parents adoptifs. Vous êtes des figures positives dans les malheurs de sa vie. Vous, comme Naruto et Karin, impactez sa vie de manière significative, ne serait-ce que par votre simple présence à ses côtés. N'oubliez pas cela. Un enfant, lui, n'oublie pas ce genre de détails. Nagato, qu'importent ses choix dans le futur, que tu les respectes ou non, se rappellera toujours de ce que vous avez signifié pour lui. Alors n'hésite pas à lui parler. Même si cela doit paraitre inutile, ça ne le serait pas : ta simple présence et ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de son bien-être sont déjà primordiales. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, l'Ermite Jiraya laissa le Yondaime Hokage réfléchir à ces mots.


	12. Rétablissement

**Voici (avec un peu de retard à cause d'un problème de connexion) l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de La folle famille des Uzumaki. Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin ! J'ai l'habitude de poster des fanfictions pas trop longue (mais pas trop courte quand même) et je pense bientôt avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais mettre dans cette histoire. Bien sûr, il y aurait beaucoup de sous-intrigues que je pourrais rajouter mais... le truc c'est que ces sous-intrigues, dans ma tête, deviendraient primordiales et beaucoup trop longue. Donc on va rester sur le concret avec la famille Uzumaki. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rétablissement...**

 **... Ou comment tout semble aller mieux chez les Uzumaki.**

« Okaasan, pourquoi Obaasan doit rester à la maison ?

— COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ, LE MÔME ?

— OBAASAN ! TU DEVRAIS TE FAIRE DÉBOUCHER LES OREILLES, _O-BAA-SAN_ ! »

Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement sur la table de la salle à manger, Kushina sourit.

Elle appréciait cette agitation et tout ce brouhaha : c'était un signe que tout était redevenu normal chez eux, et leur quotidien reprenait.

Avec une petite exception : Tsunade-obasan était ici. Ce qui mettait encore plus d'animation dans cet appartement puisqu'elle et Naruto se chamaillaient sans cesse pour tout et n'importe quoi, même si généralement cela concernait leur âge, avec Naruto qui se moquait de Tsunade-obasan pour son vieil âge et Tsunade-obasan qui se payait la tête de Naruto parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, cette cacophonie était bien plus agréable que le silence morose qui hantait l'appartement ces derniers jours.

« Okaasan ? »

Kushina leva la tête de son livre et vit apparaitre Karin, qui entrait dans la salle à manger. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur un parchemin et, par ses sourcils froncés qui indiquaient clairement combien elle était concentrée, Kushina se demandait comment il était possible que Karin ne soit pas déjà rentrée dans un mur, à force de ne pas regarder devant elle.

« Oui, Karin ?

— Je... euh... »

Ce fut drôle de voir comment Karin se mit à rougir, gênée, tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

Kushina ne la taquina pas et attendit patiemment que sa fille s'exprime : elle savait que Karin n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Alors, qu'importe combien cela l'amusait, elle resta calme et ne brusqua pas Karin. Elle concentra plutôt son attention sur Naruto et Tsunade-obasan, satisfaite de voir qu'ils ne criaient plus – enfin, ils criaient toujours mais avec moins d'entrain... ce qui était très bien !

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes où Karin échoua à se faire comprendre, la cadette de la fratrie des enfants Uzumaki soupira bruyamment et s'approcha de sa mère, posant le parchemin sur la table. Dessus était peint à l'encre un symbole, un sceau du clan Uzumaki.

« Je... Je me rappelle plus de ce que signifie ce sceau... admit honteusement Karin alors qu'elle fit mine de paraitre embêter.

— Fais voir ça... C'est un sceau d'Emprisonnement du Feu, déclara Kushina après avoir brièvement regardé le sceau. C'est Jiraya-san qui te l'a appris ? »

Karin parut surprise.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

— Parce que c'est Minato qui lui a appris. » répondit Kushina.

Elle sourit devait l'air perplexe de Karin.

« Otousan connait le Fûinjutsu ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui le lui avais appris...

— Évidemment. Sinon comment voudrais-tu qu'il connaisse ce sceau, ttebane ? taquina Kushina. C'est juste qu'il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé de ce sceau, c'est pour cela que je posais la question. Tu as demandé conseil auprès de Jiraya-san ?

— Hai, confirma Karin en hochant timidement la tête, alors un discret sourire orna ses lèvres. Je cherchais un sceau qui pourrait me permettre de contrer les ninjutsu dans les parchemins de Fûinjutsu que tu m'as donné quand Jiraya-sama est venu me voir.

— Ne s'occupait-il pas de Naruto ?

— Si. Mais apparemment, il avait laissé Naruto tenter de réussir une invocation.

— Ah, cela explique tout. Et donc c'est là que Jiraya-san t'a parlé de l'Emprisonnement du Feu ? »

Karin hocha la tête.

« Il m'a parlé de beaucoup de sceaux, développa la jeune fille. Et il me les a décrit un par un. Je pensais que je saurais les reconnaitre tous en les voyant mais... il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

— Tu ne t'es pas trompée, Karin, rectifia doucement Kushina. C'est simplement que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à mémoriser tous ces sceaux en peu de temps. Tu en connais déjà beaucoup, ce qui est admirable pour une enfant de ton âge.

— Mais ce n'est pas assez, protesta Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu en connais beaucoup plus que moi, Okaasan.

— Oui mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'années d'expériences que toi, ma chérie.

— Mais si je veux devenir aussi bonne en Fûinjutsu que toi, il faut que j'en apprenne plus. Surtout si je tiens à me spécialiser dans l'art des Sceaux et en faire ma méthode de combat.

— Tiens, en parlant de ça... »

Lorsque Karin avait approché sa mère pour lui demander de lui enseigner l'art des Sceaux, Kushina avait été extrêmement fière que quelqu'un d'autre que Minato – et ceux auxquels Minato avait enseigné le Fûinjutsu, comme Kakashi ou Jiraya – s'intéresse à l'art très sous-estimé et rare du Fûinjutsu.

Elle fut d'ailleurs, dès le début, incrédule quant à la façon dont Karin parvenait à retenir toutes les informations sur le Fûinjutsu.

Il semblait que l'art des Sceaux était fait pour elle : Karin, qui était plus tournée vers l'analyse de la situation et la manière d'agir en conséquence que sur l'attaque de front et par la force, paraissait toute choisie pour apprendre les rudiments du Fûinjutsu, qui se basait beaucoup sur des interventions rares mais primordiales dans un combat. Les sceaux n'étaient, à la base, pas utilisés dans un but offensif. Mais, correctement utilisés, ils pouvaient devenir de très bonnes armes.

C'était apparemment le but recherché par Karin : parvenir à une maitrise assez correct du Fûinjutsu pour savoir à la fois se défendre et riposter uniquement avec des sceaux.

Kushina était une Uzumaki, et donc une ancienne citoyenne du village d'Uzushio, les réputés maitres de l'art rare et sélectif des Sceaux. Elle savait donc par conséquence qu'il était possible, en combat, de pouvoir se baser uniquement sur des sceaux.

Mais contrairement au Ninjutsu qui possédait une grande diversité, de même pour le Taijutsu, le Fûinjutsu était bien plus compliqué à apprendre et, même s'il se révélait d'une grande utilité, sa maitrise par des novices semblait impossible. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles le Fûinjutsu n'était pas enseigné à l'Académie Ninja : cela était bien trop compliqué pour des aspirants ninjas.

Kushina se rappelait notamment de l'incrédulité de tous ses camarades genins lorsqu'ils découvraient qu'elle maitrisait le Fûinjutsu et, dès que quelqu'un l'affrontait, son adversaire perdait, justement parce qu'il était déstabilisé contre ce genre de techniques et ne connaissait pas de moyens de riposter.

Mais même Kushina, qui avait toujours fièrement utilisé l'art de son clan à bon escient, savait qu'il ne pouvait la sortir de toute situation. Donc elle avait appris le Ninjutsu. Certes, elle ne connaissait que très peu de techniques dans le Ninjutsu et s'en servait surtout lorsqu'elle était en position de faiblesse, mais le Ninjutsu était déjà parvenue à la sauver de situations périlleuses où tous ses sceaux n'avaient pu l'aider.

Alors, entendre Karin parler ainsi du Fûinjutsu et de son désir d'en faire sa principale méthode de combat inquiétait un peu Kushina.

« Karin... Te rappelles-tu de ce que nous avions discuté, la dernière fois ?

— Concernant l'utilisation exclusive du Fûinjutsu ? devina Karin, par l'air inquiet de sa mère.

— Oui. Y as-tu réfléchir ? »

Karin hocha la tête, alors que son regard se perdit sur la table, ses pensées lointaines.

« J'ai essayé de me mettre au Ninjutsu, déclara Karin après un moment de silence. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y parviens pas. Je n'ai aucun problème à faire les signes mais... mais je ne parviens pas à canaliser suffisamment son chakra. Ou alors c'est l'inverse... ?

— L'inverse ? s'étonna Kushina.

— Jiraya-sama m'a dit que je ne parviens pas à canaliser mon chakra comme je devrais le faire pour un Ninjutsu, mais qu'il reste constamment le même que lorsque je m'en sers pour des sceaux. D'après lui, c'est un problème de... maitrise élémentaire, ce qui expliquerait que je ne parvienne pas à effectuer correctement mes jutsu.

— A-t-il proposé une solution à ça ?

— Euh... d'une certaine manière, oui. Je suppose. Il m'a proposé une alternative au Ninjutsu.

— Le Taijutsu ? » proposa Kushina.

L'idée lui paraissait tout de même assez étrange : Karin n'aimait pas le combat au corps à corps et n'en avait jamais montré autre chose qu'un profond désintérêt.

« Ah non, jamais de la vie ! s'exclama soudainement Karin, la simple mention de cette idée résonnait comme une insulte à ses oreilles.

— Pourquoi tu cries, Nee-chan ? demanda Naruto, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Tiens, tu as fini de te disputer avec Tsunade-obaasan, toi ? s'étonna Karin.

— QUI TU TRAITES DE VIEILLE DAME ? »

Karin, Kushina et Naruto grimacèrent au cri de Tsunade, qui venait de surgir derrière Naruto, une aura meurtrière autour d'elle.

Sauf qu'avant que Tsunade ne puisse faire un meurtre contre sa filleule, tous entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'une voix familière résonna :

« Ohayô gozaimasu »

Des salutations inappropriées, puisque nous étions déjà dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Mais au moins, ces salutations boiteuses et plates permirent à Naruto et Karin de reconnaitre aussitôt leur visiteur et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils quittent précipitamment la cuisine pour pénétrer dans le couloir, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Comme ils l'avaient deviné, devant eux se tenait, en plus de Shizune –l'élève de Tsunade-obaasan, bien plus aimable que cette dernière –, un garçon au sourire factice et au regard vide.

« Ohayô gozaimasu, répéta le garçon. Je m'appelle...

— SAÏ ! ON SAIT ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Naruto et Karin.

Toute joie disparut de Naruto et Karin, qui parurent soudainement plus exaspérer qu'autre chose. Karin croisa les bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet aho m'a manqué... marmonna-t-elle.

— Tu l'as dit, ttebayo... approuva son frère.

— C'est bien de voir que tu es en forme, Saï. »

Les enfants se tournèrent vers Tsunade, qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle regardait Saï avec un sourire satisfait, comme si c'était une fierté personnelle que le garçon soit debout et, apparemment, en pleine forme.

Pour toute réponse, Saï s'inclina légèrement.

« Arigato gozaimasu pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Tsunade-obaasan. » déclara Saï.

Naruto et Karin sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'ils venaient de se rendre compte de deux choses. La première : Saï venait d'utiliser – pour une fois ! – une formule de politesse convenable à la situation, et deuxièmement : il avait appelé l'une des trois Sannins légendaire _obaasan_...

Même s'ils avaient envie d'en rire, parce que Saï avait à la fois réussit à être poli, tout en ruinant ses chances de l'être, l'air menaçant de Tsunade-obaasan les en empêcha alors que la kunoichi-médicale envoyait un regard noir à Saï, qui se contenta de pencher la tête de côté, l'air confus.

« Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fallut toutes les peines du monde à Kushina, Naruto, Karin et Shizune pour empêcher Tsunade d'étrangler Saï, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

« Je vous en prie, Tsunade-sama ! s'exclama Shizune. Soyez raisonnables : vous ne pouvez pas le blesser alors qu'il vient tout juste de guérir !

— Shizune-chan a raison, ttebayo ! déclara Naruto. Faut que tu arrêtes de te vexer à chaque fois que quelqu'un te parle de ton âge, Tsunade-obaasan !

— RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR, LE MIOCHE !

— Bien joué, Naruto-kun, c'est sûr que ton intervention a beaucoup servi ! ironisa Karin en roulant des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, ttebayo... »

Finalement, après de longues et interminables minutes où Saï ne servit à rien alors que tous les autres tentaient de calmer Tsunade, celle-ci abandonna l'idée d'étrangler le jeune ANBU et se contenta de soupirer, décidant de faire la gueule à tout le monde.

Saï, vraiment à l'ouest, finit par avoir une réaction et, se rappelant subitement quelque chose, se tourna vers Karin, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Saï-kun ? »

À sa grande surprise, Saï s'inclina respectueusement alors qu'il prit la parole, parlant sans la moindre once de malice, juste un ton sérieux et sévère :

« _Moushiwake gozaimasen_ , Karin-sama. J'ai failli dans mon devoir de vous protéger. »

Le silence s'installa tandis que Saï se redressa, attendant une réponse de la part de Karin. Cette derrière se tourna vers sa marraine.

« Il est rétabli, n'est-ce pas? demanda Karin à Tsunade, qui fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, comme si elle venait d'être insultée.

— Bien sûr !

— Parfait. »

Karin s'approcha de Saï, puis, soudainement, s'écria :

« AHO ! »

Et le frappa à la tête.

Autant dire que Saï fut surpris, comme tout le monde. Oui, Karin s'énervait vite. Mais qui aurait cru qu'elle saurait aussi se montrer violente ?

Tsunade sourit. Une vraie Uzumaki, cette gamine.

« T'as failli mourir et c'est la seule chose que tu as à dire ? s'écria Karin contre ce pauvre Saï qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on lui criait dessus.

— Euh...

— Et dire que je croyais que Naruto-kun était bête, alors...

— Eh ! protesta Naruto.

— Toi, tu es vraiment au sommet de la bêtise humaine ! conclua Karin.

— Euh... _G-gomen_ ? répondit Saï, hésitant.

— Pff, et il recommence... soupira Karin en croisant les bras. Alors qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

— Eh bien, Nee-chan t'en veux à mort, Saï-kun ! s'exclama Naruto en grimaçant, compatissant. Il faut vraiment que tu te rattrapes et te fasse pardonner, sur ce coup-là, ttebayo...

— H-hai, Naruto-sama.

— Tss, et arrête de nous appeler comme ça, grommela Karin en fronçant les sourcils. On a le même âge, c'est ridicule.

— H-hai, Karin-sama. »

Karin plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front : Saï ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Mais bon, c'était aussi un signe qu'il allait bien... et qu'il était vivant.

« Bon... puisque c'est sûr que tu vas bien... Naruto-kun, appela Karin. On n'avait pas quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

— Quelque chose à faire ? répéta Naruto en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés signe de son intense réflexion intérieure. Euh...

— L'entrainement, avec Jiraya-sensei... continua Karin.

— Ah oui, on devait aller voir l'ermite pas net !

— L'ermite pas net ? répétèrent Kushina et Saï en cœur, tandis que Tsunade ricana.

— Très beau surnom, Naruto ! félicita Tsunade.

— Naruto-kun, pourquoi tu appelles ton parrain comme ça ? demanda Karin. Tu n'es pas censé lui montrer du respect, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

— Du respect envers cet ermite pas net ? Jamais ! s'exclama Naruto en croisant les bras. Attends, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a approché sans même me dire qui il était, c'était super flippant. En plus, il m'a cassé les pieds pour savoir ce que j'avais et il s'est barré alors que je lui parlais ! Sale ermite pas net...

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu m'en avais parlé... C'était pourquoi que tu avais eu cette étrange réaction lorsqu'Otousan nous l'avait présenté, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hai ! »

Un discret sourire orna les lèvres de Karin.

Cette drôle de mésaventure s'était passé le jour même où Karin avait pu retourner chez elle, après que Tsunade-obaasan l'ait examiné à l'hôpital. Elle et Okaasan étaient retournées à leur appartement, où elles avaient été surprises de voir Naruto, tout souriant – ce qui changeait beaucoup de son air maussade qu'il affichait constamment depuis l'incident avec les ninjas de Kumo.

Alors que Naruto expliquait qu'il avait fait une drôle de rencontre plus tôt dans la journée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la voix familière d'Otousan résonna.

« Je suis rentré ! Et j'ai amené une vieille connaissance avec moi ! »

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Naruto et Karin, intrigués, se précipitent à l'entrée et voient, avec leur père, un étrange homme aux cheveux blanc hérissés très grand.

« Qui êtes-vous... avait commencé Karin en l'observant avec méfiance.

— C'EST LE VIEUX PAS NET ! s'était aussitôt écrié Naruto en le pointant du doigt, ce à quoi l'étrange s'était contenter de lever un sourcil.

— Le vieux pas net ? répétèrent en cœur Karin et Minato, perplexe.

— Eh bien, Minato, il semblerait que ce n'est pas la politesse qui étouffe mon filleul, avait répondit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur. Alors gamin, c'est de cette manière que tu t'adresses à ton parrain ? »

Alors que Karin avait aussitôt écarquillé les yeux de surprise à ces mots, il avait fallu quelques secondes de réflexion à Naruto pour comprendre. Et dès que l'information atteignit son cerveau...

« NANI ? »

La suite avait été très drôle, avec Minato et Kushina tentant d'expliquer à Naruto que non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, et que cet étrange vieil homme était vraiment son parrain – et non pas un étrange clochard –, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré parce qu'il était parti vivre en ermite pendant de nombreuses années. Surtout que Jiraya n'avait rien fait pour les aider, se contentant de rire de cette situation.

Puis Tsunade était arrivée à l'appartement.

À partir de là, Karin se rappelait juste de beaucoup de cris, une blague de mauvais goût, et du vieil homme étant envoyé balader dans un mur par un violent coup de poing de sa marraine...

« Karin-chan, tu viens ? »

Karin cligna des yeux, sortie de ses souvenirs. Elle se tourna vers le couloir, où Naruto l'attendait.

« J'arrive ! » déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui, avant de subitement s'arrêter en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et plissa des yeux en voyant que c'était Saï. Le garçon, en remarquant la manière dont elle le regardait, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Karin-sama ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Où vas-tu, Saï-kun ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Eh bien, avec vous, déclara le garçon, clairement confus.

— Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, parce que c'est mon rôle de veiller sur vous et donc de...

— Assez ! interrompit Karin, clairement agacée. Je t'annonce, qu'actuellement, ton rôle, c'est de te reposer. Donc tu ne vas nulle part.

— Mais...

— Mais rien. Tu as l'interdiction de nous suivre, Naruto-kun et moi. C'est clair ?

— ... H-hai, Karin-sama, déclara Saï en soupirant d'un air vaincu, ce qui sourire Karin.

— Je préfère ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite. C'est bon, Naruto-kun, on peut y aller.

— Super ! Allons voir l'ermite pas net, ttebayo ! _Mata ne_ , tout le monde !»

Karin lança un dernier regard méfiant à Saï, qui expliquait clairement « gare à toi si tu nous suis », avant de suivre Naruto hors de l'appartement, laissant Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune et Saï. Ce dernier, une fois le départ des enfants Uzumaki, passa une main sur sa tête, à l'endroit où l'avait frappé Karin, et grimaça : elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

Kushina fut la première à le remarquer.

« Cela ne va pas, Saï ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Kushina-sama, mentit Saï.

— Mmh, il semblerait que Karin ait plus de force qu'elle ne le croit, railla Tsunade. C'est vraiment dommage que ta fille ne veuille pas que je l'entraine, Kushina. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle aurait fait une excellente Kunoichi dans le Taijutsu. Mais à la place elle a voulu maitriser le Fûinjutsu... quelle occasion ratée. »

Kushina sourit à ces mots.

Même si Tsunade-obasan n'avait de cesse de répéter que Karin faisait une terrible erreur en ne voulant pas qu'elle l'entraine – Tsunade-obasan s'en attristait surtout parce que Jiraya-san se vantait que Naruto deviendrait bientôt le meilleur ninja du monde grâce à ses conseils et que Tsunade-obasan était jalouse de ça –, Kushina, elle, était très heureuse et fière du choix de sa fille. Cela la comblait de joie de voir que Karin voulait faire prospérer l'art des sceaux du clan Uzumaki.

Même si cela était au plus grand désarroi de Tsunade-obasan.

« Il faudrait quand même vérifier que tu n'aies rien, Saï, annonça Kushina, alors que son regard se porta vers Tsunade, qui croisa les bras.

— Hors de question que je l'examine. Je ne m'occupe pas des gamins qui m'insultent. Sur ce, moi je vais aller boire un bon saké. Mata ne. »

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

« Je crois qu'elle est vexée... déclara Saï. Est-ce parce que je l'ai appelé obaasan comme Naruto-sama et Karin-sama ? Peut-être cela était-il impoli...

— Je crois que le problème est tout autre, sourit Kushina. Ne fais pas attention à ça, Saï. Bon, allons vérifier que tu n'aies rien à la tête.

— Ne vous en faites pas Kushina-san, je vais me charger de ça, annonça soudainement Shizune.

— Tu es certaine, Shizune-san ?

— Certaine, confirma Shizune en souriant. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper des patients que Tsunade-sama refuse de soigner parce qu'elle pense qu'ils se plaignent pour rien ou alors qu'ils l'ont vexé. »

Alors que Kushina gloussa à cette révélation – non étonnée du comportement de sa tante – Shizune demanda à Saï d'aller s'installer sur le canapé et, avant que le jeune ANBU ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, Kushina le poussa légèrement par le dos tandis qu'elle retourna à sa lecture.

Il se retrouva donc, assit raide comme un piquet – car il était très mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte une attention particulière – tandis que Shizune était agenouillée en face de lui, examinant le haut de sa tête à la recherche d'une bosse ou autre blessure.

« Shizune-sama ? appela Saï.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça, Saï-san, déclara Shizune en souriant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— J'aimerais vous poser une question... mais je crains que cela soit un peu trop personnel et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec ça...

— Trop tard, tu en as déjà bien trop dit, sourit Shizune. Je suis curieuse maintenant. N'hésite pas. Que voulais-tu me demander ? »

Saï resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre quant à savoir s'il devait poser sa question. Finalement, il dit :

« Si je ne me trompe pas et que vous êtes bien le disciple de Tsunade-obaasama... Qu'est-ce que vous a poussé à la suivre ? »

Il crut vaguement entendre un cri lointain concernant quelqu'un qui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas une vieille dame mais n'y prêta pas attention, attendant la réponse de Shizune.

« Que veux-tu dire, Saï-san ? rétorqua Shizune.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à suivre quelqu'un comme Tsunade-obaasama alors que je présume qu'elle est le genre de personne qui attire beaucoup d'ennuis et dit sans cesse qu'elle n'a besoin de personne ? »

L'air étonné de Shizune exprimait bien la surprise qu'elle ressentait à l'entente de ces mots.

« Co... comment as-tu deviné qu'elle était comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

— Une de mes grandes qualités est l'observation, m'a-t-on dit. » déclara Saï en souriant.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir souvent entendu Karin-sama ou Naruto-sama lui crier dessus parce qu'il ne « comprenait rien » à la situation et qu'il était toujours « à l'ouest ». Même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Comme quoi, même s'il était très observateur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de d'être à côté de la plaque...

Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas : cela amenait toujours à des situations gênantes, ce qui l'amusait grandement, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal.

« Je peux voir ça, sourit Shizune, la surprise passée. Même si je suppose que le comportement Tsunade-sama est facile à deviner... »

Elle se mit alors à avoir l'air pensif et Saï en déduisit qu'elle devait réfléchir à sa question et ne l'interrompit point.

« Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ta question, dit-elle finalement, alors qu'un sourire rempli de nostalgie s'installa sur son visage et que son regard se fit lointain. Je dirai que... c'est une sorte de mélange.

— Mélange ? répéta Saï.

— Hai. Un mélange d'admiration et de compréhension. L'admiration lorsque l'on voit toutes les qualités de la personne que nous avons décidé de suivre, et tous ses défauts par la suite.

— Je... je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, admit Saï.

— Disons que c'est à l'instant où l'on poursuit cette personne parce que nous avons conscience de toutes ses qualités et qu'on la voit lorsqu'elle est au plus bas, que l'on comprend tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser pour en arriver là, au stade où notre admiration pour elle est tellement haute qu'on l'imagine sans défaut, oubliant pourtant que ce n'est qu'une personne comme une autre. Cet à cet instant que, qu'importent ses dires et ses cris pour que l'on s'éloigne d'elle, qu'on désire par-dessus tout la suivre pour l'aider à supporter les épreuves auxquelles la vie la confronte. »

Involontairement, Saï pensa à Karin-sama et Naruto-sama qui, il lui semblait, étaient de parfaits exemples. Naruto-sama et Karin-sama, qui paraissaient insouciants des maux du monde, ou alors juste très optimistes et dont l'univers avait dû radicalement changer après l'enlèvement de Karin-sama par des ninjas de Kumo.

De ce qu'il en savait, Saï avait appris l'état dans lequel les enfants Uzumaki s'étaient retrouvés après cela. Il l'avait su dès son réveil, après que Tsunade-obaasama l'ait soigné, par Ryouken, l'ANBU le plus proche du Yondaime qui, sous ordre de l'Hokage, était venu voir l'état de Saï à son réveil.

Alors Saï en avait profité pour demander comment allaient Naruto-sama et Karin-sama. Il avait appris l'étrange comportement de ceux-ci, renfermés sur eux-mêmes et distants, eux qui étaient habituellement bruyants et joyeux.

« Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire... déclara Saï. Si je peux me permettre... quand avez compris que vous suivrez Tsunade-obaasama ?

— Lorsque qu'elle est revenue à l'auberge que nous louions après une dispute entre nous, dévoila Shizune avec qu'un sourire nostalgique orna ses lèvres. Elle est apparue, bourrée et pleurant concernant la vie qui semblait la maudire et lui ôter toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Ce fut là aussi où elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la suivre parce qu'inévitablement, j'allais finir par mourir moi aussi.

— Mais vous n'avez pas pris compte de ses mises en garde et vous l'avez suivi... conclua Saï, ce à quoi Shizune hocha la tête.

— Même si cela devait s'avérer vrai, je n'aurais aucun regret quant à ma décision de la suivre et de devenir son disciple. » conclua Shizune en souriant.

Saï ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Oui, cela ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Karin-sama et Naruto-sama.

Il espérait juste que cela ne changerait pas avec le temps et qu'un jour, Karin-sama et Naruto-sama n'aient plus besoin de lui...


	13. Les orphelins d'Ame

**Et voilà enfin un chapitre entièrement concentré à Nagato, Konan et Yahiko !**

 **D'ailleurs, en écrivant ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis rappelée une erreur dans mon commentaire avant le chapitre 8 (l'ANBU de la Racine) qui concernait l'âge de Nagato. Du coup, c'est bon, j'ai rectifié et, au-cas-où, je rappel : Nagato a la vingtaine.**

 **Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, profitez bien de la lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Les orphelins d'Ame...**

 **... ou ceux qui voulaient changer le monde.**

Jiraya attendait Naruto et Karin. Comme de nombreux matins, il allait les entrainer, Naruto au Ninjutsu et Karin au Fûinjutsu – enfin, du moins, pour cette dernière, lui donner autant de conseils que possible, en sachant que Jiraya ne s'y connaissait pas aussi bien dans le Fûinjutsu que Minato ou Kushina.

Jiraya avait essayé d'apprendre à Naruto d'autres branches que le Ninjutsu mais ses résultats s'étaient révélés assez décevant.

Le Taijutsu, bien que Naruto puisse s'y révéler un très bon pratiquant, ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Du moins, pas maintenant : Naruto était un garçon bien trop actif et précipité pour comprendre les nuances subtiles entre le Taijutsu et foncer dans le tas. Et malheureusement le Taijutsu nécessitait une grande maitrise de soi et une grande patience. Ce que Naruto ne possédait clairement pas, enfin pas assez pour apprendre le Taijutsu.

Alors, en autre solution, Jiraya s'était tourné vers les invocations. Les invocations étaient une branche assez délaissée du Ninjutsu, un peu au même titre que le Fûinjutsu – bien que l'art des sceaux n'était pas lié au Ninjutsu. Bien sûr, c'était en quelque sorte une sous-branche du Ninjutsu, pourtant tout dans son utilisation, l'invocation se différenciait du Ninjutsu. De plus, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, les invocations n'étaient très dures, une fois les quelques conditions réunies. Conditions qu'il avait fait remplir par Naruto pour tenter les invocations.

Sauf que cela ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé...

Ce ne fut qu'après de nombreuses et fastidieuses heures que Naruto était parvenu à faire appel à un animal invoqué – un crapaud. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Naruto espérait. Au lieu d'avoir un immense crapaud comme il entendait parler dans les récits de son père – qui mentionnait souvent Gamabunta comme exemple –, c'était un bien plus petit crapaud orange qui était apparu, à peine de quelques dizaines de centimètres de haut, qui n'atteignait même pas ses genoux. C'était le fils de Gamabunta, Gamakichi.

Naruto avait été tellement déçu qu'il avait aussitôt annoncé qu'il ne tenterait plus de faire des invocations. Jiraya avait essayé de l'encourager à continuer, expliquant que parvenir à une invocation juste après quelques heures d'entrainement était une très bonne chose, et ce qu'importe la taille de son invocation – en plus il le pensait : ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais, pour un débutant qui n'était même pas encore genin – mais rien à faire : Naruto fit la forte tête et finalement, Jiraya laissa tomber.

Donc, en conclusion, Naruto était définitivement fait pour le Ninjutsu. Non pas parce qu'il était doué, mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le Ninjutsu qu'il pouvait faire...

Le plus ironique était que Karin, qui pourtant ne suivait pas son enseignement – mais qui, intriguée, avait demandé à participer, ce à quoi Jiraya l'avait accepté –, se montrait plus compétente. Non pas dans le Taijutsu, où elle était encore plus catastrophique que son frère, mais dans les invocations. Certes, elle était aussi parvenue au même résultat que Naruto, c'est-à-dire invoquer Gamakichi mais, contrairement à Naruto, même si elle paraissait outrer de ce résultat, elle ne s'était pas découragée pour autant.

Enfin, disons surtout qu'elle avait abandonné moins rapidement. Jiraya avait vu cela comme une opportunité pour la filleule de Tsunade. Après tout, apparemment, Karin avait de gros problèmes avec le Ninjutsu – sauf quand il s'agissait des invocations. Si les invocations étaient du même ordre que toutes les autres techniques de Ninjutsu, il était certain qu'elle ne serait même pas parvenue à invoquer Gamakichi. Donc Jiraya l'avait rapidement conseillé concernant l'apprentissage des invocations, qu'il pourrait lui enseigner personnellement, et l'avait laissé réfléchir à ce problème, retournant à Naruto et les bêtises qu'il faisait.

Parce que oui, le terme recherché ne pouvait qu'être bêtise. Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de décrire l'entrainement du fils de Minato qui s'acharnait, des heures durant, à reproduire l'orbe tourbillonnant, qu'il avait apparemment réussi à produire – certes, en bien plus petit puissance et taille mais réussi quand même – pour défaire un des ninjas de Kumo, le seul vivant d'ailleurs.

Après avoir forcé Naruto à apprendre des techniques plus de son niveau, c'est-à-dire des techniques de rang E ou D – que Naruto disait être _ennuyeuses et inutiles_ –, Jiraya, aujourd'hui, consentait à entrainer Naruto à la technique de son père. Bien sûr, le mieux serait que Minato lui-même s'en charge mais, suite à l'enlèvement organisé par Kumo, il était bien trop occupé à tenter de trouver une solution pour éviter un conflit avec le Pays de la Foudre.

Donc Jiraya avait décidé de s'occuper lui-même de l'enseignement de cette technique qui, de toute manière, était si fastidieux qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que Minato ait le temps de finir avec les problèmes politiques entre Kumo et Konoha et vienne l'enseigner à son fils. Après tout, c'était une technique de Rang A, donc il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle soit dure à apprendre, surtout en sachant que son créateur lui-même, Minato, avait mis trois ans pour la développer.

Voilà donc comment Jiraya avait prévu cette journée d'entrainement avec son filleul : une journée entièrement consacrée à la maitrise de l'orbe tourbillonnant. De toute manière, ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que Naruto saurait exécuter parfaitement bien la technique, donc autant tenter de l'entrainer dessus au maximum.

Ainsi, il était là, sur le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière, à attendre Naruto et probablement Karin – qui appréciait examiner et participer aux entrainements, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas très conditionnés pour elle et que souvent elle se mettait à l'écart pour étudier ses sceaux, sous l'œil attentif de Jiraya.

Donc, assit sous un arbre, Jiraya attendait. Et il en profitait aussi pour réfléchir à son prochain livre.

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions en sentant la présence de quelqu'un non loin. Enfin, de deux personnes, cachées de sa vue, dont les voix lui parvenaient lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, les voix rompant avec la douce et discrète mélodie du vent.

« Allez, n'aies pas peur.

— J-je peux pas faire ça, Konan-chan. »

Jiraya sourit. Il reconnaitrait ces voix entre mille.

« Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. C'est juste Jiraya-sensei.

— Je sais, mais... Mais s'il ne nous reconnait pas ? O-ou qu'il ne veut pas nous voir ?

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça arrive ? Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Yahiko-kun. Il suffit d'y aller et tu verras, tout se passera bien.

— Tu en es certaine ?

— Hai ! Maintenant, on y va.

— M-maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas prêt et... ! »

Le garçon fut interrompu dans ses vaines protestations tandis qu'en face de Jiraya, de l'autre côté de la clairière, apparut de derrière les buissons et les arbres, le fameux garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui, poussé en avant, trébucha et manqua de tomber. Alors qu'il se rattrapa avec autant de fierté qu'il put – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose –, une fille aux cheveux bleus de son âge apparut à ses côtés.

Jiraya sourit et se leva.

« Ohayô, Yahiko, Karin. Comment allez-vous ? »

Ces simples mots eurent un grand impact sur ses deux anciens disciples qui furent surpris de l'entendre.

« O-ohayô, sensei ! s'exclama Yahiko.

— Ohayô, Jiraya-sama, poursuivit Konan.

— Approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger, déclara Jiraya, amusé. Je vois que vous avez bien grandi. »

Il ignorait quel âge ils devaient avoir à présent : cela faisait déjà de nombreuses années qu'il les avait vu pour la dernière fois, lors de sa dernière visite à Konoha pour déposer Nagato chez les Uzumaki après que son premier élève lui ait fait part du projet de sa femme de réunir les membres du clan Uzumaki encore en vie et dispersés à travers le monde. C'était à une époque bien lointaine, où Naruto n'était encore un bambin, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son filleul ne se rappelait pas de lui...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant de légers sanglots.

« Yahiko-kun... tu pleures ? demanda Konan.

— N-non, je... j'ai reçu de la poussière dans les yeux. »

Jiraya sourit alors qu'une brusque vague de nostalgie l'envahie, en les voyant, devant lui, si grands, déjà des adultes et ninjas confirmés.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas changer, les enfants.

— Vous aussi vous n'avez pas changé, Jiraya-sama, sourit Konan.

— Ta politesse t'honore, Konan. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un vieil homme mais je te remercie du compliment. Donc vous êtes devenus des ninjas de Konoha à part entière... remarqua Jiraya, par leur bandeau et leur veste. Et je vois que vous êtes tous au moins chûnin.

— Euh... En fait, Konan-chan et Nagato-kun sont déjà des jônin, informa Yahiko, alors qu'il rougit, gêné. Je suis le seul à encore être chûnin...

— Mais l'Hokage-sama a dit qu'il allait bientôt lui remettre le titre de jônin, ajouta Konan en souriant.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, sachez que je suis fier de vous, déclara Jiraya en souriant. Il n'y a pas plus grande fierté pour un sensei que de voir les progrès de ses élèves... Tiens, d'ailleurs, Nagato n'est pas venu avec vous ? Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé depuis mon arrivée à Konoha et j'aimerais beaucoup voir comment il a grandi lui aussi.

— Euh, ouais, il ne nous a pas accompagnés, déclara Yahiko. Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir l'autre... mince, j'oublie toujours son nom. Konan-chan, tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout, rétorqua Konan.

— Mais si ! c'est le type qui a des cernes très prononcés et des yeux rouges. Tu sais, c'est celui du clan avec le Sharingan.

— Oh, tu parles d'Itachi-san ?

— Itachi ? répéta Jiraya. Itachi Uchiwa ?

— Ben... y'en a qu'un seul, d'Itachi Uchiwa, non ? s'interrogea Yahiko.

— En effet. C'est juste que je suis assez surpris de cela. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... »

Il s'assit et invita ses anciens disciples à faire de même. L'entrainement de Naruto pourra bien attendre un peu.

« Alors, comment vous portez-vous, tous les deux ? »

.

Loin de là, dans une maison de clan, deux frères étaient silencieusement installés dans le salon, l'un penché sur des parchemins sur la table basse tandis que l'autre, allongé sur le canapé, faisait distraitement tourner un kunai avec son index, clairement ennuyé.

« Sasuke ?

— Hai, Nii-san ?

— Que dirais-tu d'aller voir Naruto et Karin ?

— Hein ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, Nii-san ? Avec ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines... c'est peut-être mieux qu'ils restent en famille, non ?

— Oh, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour eux. Tu connais Naruto : il s'en remet vite. De plus, je les ai vus récemment, lui et Karin, qui s'entrainaient sur le terrain près de la rivière. Je crois qu'ils vont très bien. En fait, je suis persuadé qu'ils iront encore mieux en voyant un ami. Et comme tu sembles t'ennuyer, c'est moment parfait, tu ne penses pas ?

— Mmh... Hai ! Tu dois avoir raison, Nii-san. Je vais aller les voir ! Cela tombe bien, ça fait des jours que je suis inquiet pour eux. »

Aussitôt, Sasuke quitta le canapé et, par un simple signe de la main et un grand sourire, salua son frère avant de quitter leur domicile.

Itachi sourit. Il était toujours drôle de voir le comportement de Sasuke qui changeait radicalement en fonction des personnes avec qui il était : avec tout le monde – même Naruto et Karin –, sauf lui, il paraissait ennuyé, blasé et gardait sans cesse un air sérieux mais, une fois qu'il était seul avec son frère, il se plaignait, souriait et, parfois, il lui arrivait même de rire aux éclats.

« Ohayô. Itachi-kun, tu es là ?

— Je suis dans le salon. Entre, Nagato-kun. » déclara Itachi sans même lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

L'arrivé de Nagato ne le surprenait pas. En fait, c'est en sentant son chakra qu'il avait proposé à Sasuke de partir, parce qu'il savait que son petit frère s'ennuierait d'autant plus en les écoutant et, de plus, si Nagato venait sans Naruto et Karin, il y avait fort à parier qu'il vienne voir Itachi pour discuter de sujet sérieux.

Il eut tout de même la décence d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait et de se lever lorsque Nagato pénétra dans le salon.

Par un simple regard, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas : Nagato était pâle. Enfin, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Et tout en lui, que cela soit l'expression de son visage ou sa posture, exprimait une profonde inquiétude.

« Te sens-tu bien ? demanda aussitôt Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je... oui, ça va. » répondit le garçon aux cheveux écarlates.

Itachi n'y cru pas une seconde. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas Nagato aussi bien que sa famille ou que ses amis proches – comme Yahiko-san et Konan-san – mais il était assez proche de lui pour savoir que Nagato mentait. De plus, il faudrait être aveugle pour croire à ce qu'il disait.

Mais Itachi décida de ne pas insister et l'invita à s'assoir. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire de tout ce qui s'était passé avec les ninjas de Kumo. Itachi avait vu le carnage produit par Nagato. Il ne se doutait pas que ce genre de traumatisme ne guérissait pas en un jour.

Lui-même était encore traumatisé par l'extermination de tout son clan qu'il avait failli faire, avant d'être arrêté de peu par le Yondaime Hokage qui l'avait sauvé in extremis d'un sort encore bien plus terrible que la mort.

Nagato, lui, avait failli perdre son frère et sa sœur. Itachi ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Sasuke était en danger comme ça... En fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Alors, il garda silence concernant l'état horrible de Nagato. Il ne voulait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? proposa l'hôte. Je peux te préparer du thé, si tu veux. »

Avant même que Nagato ne puisse répondre, Itachi se leva pour aller lui préparer du thé. Du thé leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses, qu'il posa sur la table basse, avant de reprendre place devant Nagato. Pendant que Nagato le remerciait pour la boisson et qu'Itachi bu la sienne, le silence entre eux lui permit d'observer plus attentivement Nagato.

En plus de la pâleur effroyable sur son visage et de sa rigidité, il pouvait très clairement voir de profondes cernes sous les yeux de Nagato – ce qui lui donnait presque envie de sourire puisque ces cernes étaient pratiquement aussi prononcées que les siennes, un trait qu'il n'avait vu que quelques fois sur le visage de l'Hokage lorsque celui-ci travaillait trop.

Nagato faisait-il des cauchemars ? Ou alors était-il parti en mission récemment ? Itachi doutait que cette deuxième hypothèse soit la bonne : il paraissait logique que l'Hokage n'envoie pas son fils en mission avant un moment, plus préoccupé par son bien-être qu'autre chose. À moins que Nagato n'ait insisté pour aller en mission, afin de se changer les idées ?

Itachi avait déjà tenté de faire ça : sans succès. Cela ne faisait que fatiguer le corps et donc, avec l'esprit et l'âme déjà fatigués, n'arrangeait rien.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Nagato-kun ? demanda Itachi en déposant sa tasse de thé. Tu as l'air inquiet. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te trouble l'esprit ?

— Je... Je suis venu te demander des renseignements, admit Nagato.

— Des renseignements ? »

Itachi espérait que Nagato ne parle pas de quelque chose de confidentiel parce que, si cela était un secret gardé par les ANBU, même si cela devait être important pour Nagato, Itachi ne lui dirait rien : il avait fait le serment de garder les secrets de Konoha et les révéler serait, d'une certaine façon, trahir l'Hokage – même lorsque la personne demandant ces secrets est son fils.

« Hai. Concernant les Dôjutsu, expliqua Nagato.

— Les Dôjutsu ? répéta Itachi, assez soulagé et intrigué. C'est-à-dire ? En général, ou un en particulier ?

— Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Je dirai bien en général, à moins que tu aies des renseignements précis sur les Rinnegan.

— Tu t'intéresses à tes Rinnegan ? devina Itachi. À ses origines ? »

Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un discret et léger sourire.

« Euh... on peut dire ça, oui... avoua Nagato. J'ai déjà fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé de nouveau que ce que je ne sais déjà dessus.

— Donc tu t'es dit que j'aurais plus d'informations ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Nagato en hochant distraitement les épaules. Tu es l'un des seuls que je connaisse qui possède un Dôjutsu et en sachant que les Hyûga ne me diraient probablement rien si je leur demandais – et que Kakashi-san n'a jamais vraiment dû chercher à en savoir plus dessus puisque ce n'est pas son clan –, il semble plus logique que tu saches quelques informations sur les Dôjutsu et leurs origines. Je sais que tu t'y intéresses, donc je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de m'en parler.

— Je pense pourvoir t'aider, du moins autant que je peux, confirma Itachi en souriant doucement. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Nagato sourit en retour, avant de prendre un visage sérieux et concentré en déclarant gravement :

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le Sage des Six Chemins. »

.

« C'était super de revoir sensei ! »

Nagato sourit. Il était avec Konan et Yahiko, encore et toujours sur leur banc au bord du sentier, là où personne ou peu de monde venait.

Actuellement, alors que lui et Konan étaient assis, silencieux, Yahiko, debout, clamait encore son ravissement suite à ses retrouvailles avec leur ancien sensei, Jiraya.

En l'écoutant parler, Nagato ne pouvait que sourire : Yahiko avait toujours été un garçon sensible et, ce, qu'importe qu'il dise sans cesse le contraire. Sa joie à avoir pu parler avec Jiraya-sensei en était la preuve puisque Konan, qui était pourtant avec lui à ce moment, était bien plus calme et réservée sur le sujet.

Quant à lui... Nagato était aussi soulagé que déçu de ne pas avoir pu revoir son ancien professeur. Il avait décidé de privilégier sa visite à Itachi mais, finalement, peut-être cela n'avait-il été qu'une excuse pour ne pas devoir accompagner ses amis voir Jiraya-sensei ?

Nagato n'était pourtant pas en froid avec l'ermite, au contraire. Mais, même si leurs retrouvailles étaient remplies de joyeusetés – notamment par la présence de Yahiko –, Nagato ne se serait pas senti à sa place. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Jiraya-sensei depuis de nombreux mois, surtout depuis qu'Otousan avait dit qu'il demanderait au parrain de Naruto de venir le voir.

Nagato ne voulait pas vraiment voir son ancien sensei. Il n'était lui-même pas certain d'en savoir les raisons, mais, s'il ne voulait pas le revoir, c'était à cause d'une profonde colère contre lui.

Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, Nagato était en colère contre Jiraya. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, incrédule à l'idée qu'il puisse détester son ancien sensei et pourtant, à force de réflexions, les raisons s'enchainaient et se multipliaient dans son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à un ninja qui avait décidé de laisser le monde se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face un ninja qui était incapable de voir la vérité devant ses yeux et préférait la fuir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à un ninja qui prenait ses rêves pour une réalité, un utopique se complaisant dans ses bêtises et sa vie frivole.

Voilà pourquoi il était soulagé de ne pas avoir accompagné Yahiko et Konan.

« Tiens, on aurait peut-être dû lui parler de notre projet... déclara distraitement Yahiko.

— Notre projet ? répéta Nagato.

— L'organisation shinobi que Yahiko-kun voulait créer, expliqua Konan.

— Oh, ça... »

Yahiko avait depuis peu un projet fou : celui de créer une organisation faite de ninjas très compétents qui serait chargé de maintenir la paix entre les cinq grands pays ninjas. Des gardiens de la paix, en somme.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une idée. Mais cette idée était née de nombreuses de leurs interrogations sur un moyen d'accéder à la paix, sans croire à des utopies impossibles comme Jiraya et sans devoir user de la tyrannie comme Danzô.

Alors, finalement, cette idée était née. Une idée qui, selon les dires de Yahiko, regrouperaient ceux qui voudraient vraiment changer le monde, éradiquer la misère, la pauvreté et les justices. Des ninjas avec de vraies ambitions et de vraies valeurs.

Cette idée était un peu un pari fou et osé de la part de Yahiko mais pourtant Nagato avait envie d'y croire. Parce que de tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu comme solution pour maintenir la paix, celle-ci était la plus réaliste, bien que très difficile à mettre à exécution.

« Mouais, non, c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas en avoir parlé... marmonna Yahiko.

— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Nagato.

— Parce que... fut la réponse très éloquente d'un Yahiko qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. C'est juste une idée et puis... c'est bien beau mais je ne sais même pas comment c'est réalisable, ce truc. En plus, même si on parvenait à créer une telle organisation, rien ne dit qu'elle puisse durer. Il faudrait des milliers de ninjas extrêmement puissants pour parvenir à arrêter les confits entre les différents pays ninjas...

— Yahiko-kun... tu ne te mets tout de même pas à douter de tes objectifs ? demanda Konan d'un ton réprobateur.

— Ha, ha, bien sûr que non ! assura Yahiko. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, plus j'y pense, moins je vois des solutions...

— Des solutions par rapport à quoi ? demanda Nagato.

— Pleins de choses. Ne serait-ce que le moyen d'imposer aux pays ninjas la paix. Il faudrait vraiment un truc surpuissant pour les soumettre à nos ordres et qu'ils ne tentent rien. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas possible... Franchement, dites-moi si je me trompe : s'il n'y a rien de plus puissant d'un Kage, il faudrait plus de cinq ninjas plus forts que des Kage pour parvenir à être dissuasif, non ? J'ai réfléchis à posséder une vraie armée mais... même si elle faisait la taille d'une des cinq grandes armées ninjas, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Imaginez que les pays ninjas s'allient contre nous. Il n'y aurait rien d'assez puissant pour les contrer et...

— Si, il y a quelque chose d'assez puissant. »

Yahiko et Konan se tournèrent vers Nagato, surpris.

« De quoi parles-tu, Nagato-kun ? demanda Konan.

— Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Sage des Six Chemins ? rétorqua Nagato.

— Le Sage des Six Chemins ? répéta Yahiko. Euh... Cela me dit vaguement un truc, mais pas moyen de remettre la main dessus.

— Jiraya-sama nous en a déjà parlé, précisa Konan. N'est-ce pas l'homme à l'origine du monde shinobi ?

— Si, c'est lui, confirma Nagato. C'est de ça que j'ai parlé avec Itachi-san lorsque je suis allé lui rendre visite. Je voulais en savoir plus sur le Sage des Six Chemins.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que ce fut le premier ninja au monde à posséder le Rinnegan.

— Waouh... pas étonnant qu'il soit si balèze dans ce cas... marmonna Yahiko. Eh, mais attends... Nagato, ça veut dire que tu peux être aussi puissant que ce type, puisque t'as les Rinnegan ?

— Je ne pense pas, dit humblement Nagato en souriant. Jamais je ne pourrai égaler un tel homme.

— Dommage, ça aurait été bien utile au sein de l'organisation...

— Mais les Rinnegan peuvent nous être utile.

— Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Konan.

— Je... Je pense que les Rinnegan permettent de contrôler les Bijû. »

Le choc fut visible sur les regards de Konan et Yahiko.

« Les... Les démons à queues ? répéta Yahiko. Parce que ces monstres peuvent être contrôlés ?

— Hai, répondit Nagato en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas comment il sait cela mais Itachi-san a parlé du plus fort Bijû qui n'ait jamais existé, un démon du nom de Jûbi qui ne fût arrêté qu'en étant scellé par le Sage des Six Chemins, qui en fut son hôte. Par la suite, à cause de la puissance de ce démon, il l'a divisé en neufs Bijû...

— Qui sont les neufs démons à queues ? devina Konan.

— C'est cela. Je suis pratiquement certain que le Rinnegan a dû jouer un rôle essentiel dans la capture de Jûbi. De plus, ce n'est que de la pure logique.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Eh bien... Il suffit de voir le Sharingan pour le comprendre. Ce Dôjutsu peut permettre, si très bien utilisé comme Itachi-san y arrive, d'enfermer quelqu'un dans un Genjutsu impossible à briser. Contrôler revient au même.

— Mais le Rinnegan n'est pas comme le Sharingan, non ? s'interrogea Yahiko.

— En effet. Le Rinnegan est en tout point supérieur au Sharingan.

— Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

— Parce que si le Sage des Six Chemins possédait les Rinnegan et non pas les Sharingan ou les Byakugan, cela doit être pour une raison.

— Mouais... je suppose que c'est logique, approuva Yahiko après réflexion. Mais du coup... si j'ai bien compris, le Rinnegan pourrait contrôler l'esprit des Bijû grâce au Genjutsu, c'est ça ? »

Nagato hocha la tête, confirmant la théorie de Yahiko, qui parut alors incrédule.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama le rouquin alors qu'il se mit à sourire. Nagato, tu détiens peut-être le sort du monde entre tes mains... enfin, dans tes yeux, plutôt... et ce pouvoir est entre nos mains, pas quelqu'un qui s'en servirait à mauvais escient ! Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? Grâce à toi, Nagato, nous pouvons vraiment changer le monde ! Nous allons pouvoir devenir les dieux du monde ninja ! »

Nagato sourit à l'enthousiasme de Yahiko. Finalement, ses Rinnegan sauraient avoir une utilité.

Ils aideraient Nagato à réaliser le rêve de Yahiko.

.

Itachi fixa sa tasse de thé vide, pensif.

Sasuke n'était pas encore revenu, alors il se retrouvait seul dans le domicile de leur clan, dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence très appréciable pour réfléchir tranquillement à l'étrange visite de Nagato.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi concentré que toi, Itachi. »

Itachi ne daigna même pas lever la tête, se contentant de regarder en face de lui, où était assis un homme aux cheveux blancs hérissés qui, les bras croisés, affichait un sourire au coin.

Itachi savait évidemment de qui il s'agissait, même s'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement.

« Jiraya-sama, déclara simplement Itachi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je suis juste venu te poser une simple question pour apaiser ma curiosité, annonça le Sannin.

— Allez-y, je vous écoute.

— Mon ancien disciple... Nagato, est venu te voir, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, confirma Itachi, avant de se taire un instant, puis d'ajouter : ai-je raison en supposant que vous nous observiez ?

— Tu as raison. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, j'en ai bien conscience, taquina le vieil homme d'un air moqueur, mais cela peut-il s'appliquer à des ninjas ?

— Que désirez-vous savoir ? rétorqua Itachi sans répondre.

— Tu préfères aller droit au but ? J'aime ça. »

Itachi finit par lever la tête, et fut surpris de voir que Jiraya-sama ne souriait plus malicieusement. Il paraissait en fait très sérieux.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évoqué la Stèle de Pierre à Nagato ?

— Co-comment savez-vous son existence ? rétorqua Itachi, surpris.

— Je connais beaucoup de choses, répondit mystérieusement Jiraya. Alors ? Je suis certain que la Stèle de Pierre, que Nagato aurait probablement pu lire grâce à ses Rinnegan, posséderait toutes les réponses qu'il désire. Alors pourquoi avoir omis ce détail, Itachi ?

— Parce que je le devais.

— Pourquoi donc ? »

Itachi se tut un instant, réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles. Il sentait que ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer semblait assez compliquer, mais essaya tout de même de se faire autant comprendre que possible :

« Il ne devait pas savoir parce que... parce que les secrets de la Stèle de Pierre ne doivent pas être connus pour de mauvaises fins. Je sentais que si Nagato apprenait quoi que cela soit sur la Stèle de Pierre, il pourrait s'en servir à des fins personnelles et... et sachant ce qu'il a vécu récemment, je pense savoir pourquoi il désire en savoir plus sur le Rinnegan.

— Et tu trouves que cela est mal ? questionna Jiraya.

— Oui, répondit Itachi sans hésitation. Si les secrets de la Stèle de Pierre venaient à être révélés, cela serait pour le bien de Konoha, et non pas pour la vengeance ou d'autres objectifs personnels. La Stèle de Pierre doit être utilisé pour le bien de tous, et non pas une quelconque satisfaction personnelle.

— Donc tu sentais que Nagato voulait s'en servir pour se venger ?

— Pas forcément. Mais je ne me doute pas que ses intentions n'ont rien de bienveillantes. Alors tant qu'il demeurerait dans un tel esprit, je ne lui mentionnerai jamais rien sur la Stèle de Pierre. J'espère juste que Nagato ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite et qu'il entre dans le cycle de la haine. »

Jiraya ne répondit rien.

Les révélations d'Itachi ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes que Nagato perde son esprit à la vengeance et la haine.

Il ne pouvait personnellement rien faire pour aider Nagato : il lui avait déjà prodigué tout son enseignement et ses conseils. Sa sagesse ne pouvait plus rien.

Il espérait vraiment que Nagato, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, ne prenne pas un chemin qui l'effrayait tant par le passé...


	14. Le renouveau des Uzumaki

**Ah, le voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'avoue que le dénouement de cette histoire m'a beaucoup surpris, surtout compte tenu de ce que ça devait être au départ mais, au final, je suis bien contente de ce qu'elle est devenue.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire cette conclusion, j'aimerais faire mes remerciements à Gol D Aiko, toujours là à la publication de chaque nouveau chapitre et d'un grand soutien, ainsi qu'à Al, aux apparitions un peu moins fréquentes mais très agréables aussi. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont suivi et montrer leur soutien dans cette histoire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça fait très plaisir de voir que cette histoire a plu.**

 **Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre de _La folle famille des Uzumaki_. Comme toujours, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le renouveau des Uzumaki...**

 **... et l'éveil de la flamme de la volonté de Konoha**

C'était une matinée comme un autre dans le village de Konoha. Le jour se levait à peine alors que le soleil se mettait à briller dans le ciel.

« Tu vas voir de quel bois on se chauffe, Itachi-san ! »

Itachi sourit.

Il se trouvait dans une des clairières d'entrainements de Konoha, celle au bord de la rivière. En face de lui se tenaient Naruto et Karin.

Les deux Uzumaki semblaient exténuer, au contraire d'Itachi qui était à peine essoufflé. Pourtant l'ANBU ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris et fier des progrès que Naruto et Karin avaient faits en deux ans. Ils méritaient bien les récents bandeaux en acier de Konoha qui portaient dignement au front.

Il était certain que Naruto et Karin n'étaient plus les mêmes enfants qu'il y a deux ans, et cela ne se voyait pas que physiquement.

Certes, Naruto restait un garçon assez petit – ce qui était apparemment un des grands drames de sa vie –, il avait tout de même grandi et mûrit, même s'il gardait toujours une affection particulièrement pour les vêtements oranges puisqu'il avait délaissé son sweet-shirt à capuche pour un survêtement orange avec du bleu au niveau des épaules et plus haut et, surtout, toujours le symbole du village d'Uzushio, porté à son épaule.

Karin, quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle restait légèrement plus grande que Naruto et ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé – cheveux qui, du côté droit, semblaient quelque peu s'hérisser. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau marron par-dessus un simple haut gris et portait toujours des lunettes, mais cette fois avec une monture marron.

Il était assez drôle de se dire que, dans quelques jours, ces deux-là, dans leurs équipes respectives, allaient commencer leur première mission ninja. Connaissant Naruto, il serait très déçu en découvrant que sa première mission sera de rang D. Mais il s'en remettrait vite. De plus, si Naruto et Karin étaient aussi bons qu'Itachi pouvait le voir, sans aucun doute il leur serait rapidement assigné des missions de rang plus importants, même s'ils n'étaient encore que des genins.

« Voyons, Naruto-kun, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? taquina Itachi.

— Ne te paye pas ma tête ! Allez, Karin-chan, on va lui montrer la puissance des Uzumaki ! On va lui faire notre méga-technique secrète ! »

Itachi ne fut pas très impressionné. Était-ce la fameuse « méga-technique-secrète » dont Naruto parlait sans cesse depuis des années sans jamais l'avoir montré ? En tout cas, il put voir Karin partager la même confusion puisqu'elle regarda son frère adoptif d'un air suspicieux.

« Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle. La tienne qui est toute pourrie et dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler à Iruka-sensei ou l'autre, la vraie ?

— B-ben, la vraie, évidemment... répondit Naruto, coupé dans son élan.

— D'accord. Allez, on y va ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être déstabilisé par Karin qui réagit aussi, apparemment prête à se battre. Elle posa une main au sol et, tandis qu'une marque noire apparut sur la terre, s'écria :

« _Technique de sceau – Le piège de l'araignée !_ »

Itachi comprit aussitôt que ce Fûinjutsu au sol était destiné, par le biais du chakra, à l'immobiliser et réagit aussitôt en sautant loin de la menace, et donc du cercle d'action du sceau.

Il fut surpris en sentant du chakra devant lui et remarqua Karin qui venait d'apparaitre à quelques mètres, le poing dressé. Itachi l'attrapa par le bras, mais aussi Karin disparue, révélant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple clone immatériel. Ce qu'il avait deviné. Il attrapa un shuriken – en bois, il était hors de question qu'il blesse réellement et gravement les enfants de l'Hokage – et l'envoya vers Karin – la vraie –, qui exécutait quelques signes et, à l'instant même où elle fut touchée par le shuriken, fut remplacée par un tronc d'arbre.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Où était-elle passée, maintenant ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse tenter de sentir son chakra, il entendit quelqu'un foncer vers lui par derrière et fit volte-face. C'était Naruto, en deux exemplaires : lui, et probablement son clone immatériel. Itachi, toujours en usant de son Taijutsu, les attrapa chacun par le bras mais, à sa surprise, les clones ne disparurent pas.

Ce n'étaient pas de simples clones de rang E.

Il esquiva un kunai, qu'un des Naruto utilisa pour tenter de le blesser à la main, en retirant celle-ci et en se servant de sa force pour envoyer son clone sur Naruto et, il espérait, les envoyer balader au loin. Sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas puisque le clone sur lequel il maintenait son emprise disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant de toucher son jumeau et que l'autre Naruto – Itachi supposait qu'il s'agissait du vrai –, effectua une nouvelle tentative pour le frapper d'un coup de poing.

Coup de poing qu'Itachi arrêta, encore une fois, en lui attrapant l'avant-bras. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Naruto eut un sourire narquois.

« Pff, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais bête au point de combattre au corps-à-corps ? moqua Naruto.

— Qu'est-ce que... »

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en comprenant alors que son regard passa au bras de Naruto. Sous sa manche orange, il parvenait à apercevoir des parchemins explosifs. Itachi réagit aussi en sautant en arrière, lâchant Naruto tandis que l'explosion retentie dans la clairière.

Itachi réfléchit à toute allure. Naruto n'aurait tout de même jamais été inconscient au point de risquer de perdre son bras dans une explosion, tout de même ? À moins que ce n'ait été un clone...

« PERDU ! »

Itachi leva les yeux. Autour de lui, sur les arbres, près des troncs d'arbres, il y avait des Naruto par dizaines. Comment cela était-il possible ? D'où allait venir le danger ?

Il eut sa réponse. Mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'il vit une tête blonde surgir du sol et qu'il comprit, bien trop tard, que tous ces clones n'avaient été qu'une diversion. Il s'apprêtait à réagir en usant d'un Ninjutsu pour se sortir de cette situation mais, surprenamment, il remarqua une chaine dorée – venant de derrière lui – s'enrouler autour de ses bras, l'empêchant d'agir.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : éviter le coup. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à s'élancer, en moins d'une fraction de seconde alors qu'il voyait le poing de Naruto se précipiter vers sa mâchoire, ses pieds refusèrent de bouger et un violent coup de poing le sonna par un fort impact contre son menton. C'est en tombant qu'il comprit que le sceau de Karin était toujours activé, et qu'il y avait été pris...

Itachi serra les dents alors qu'il se sentit tomber en arrière. Il se rattrapa bien vite avant de toucher le sol et, au lieu de s'écraser de manière pathétique, dos au sol, il se retrouva par terre, assis.

Il soupira et sourit.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné. »

Aussitôt Karin apparut à côté de Naruto dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que l'Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds souriait à pleine dents, apparemment très fier de sa victoire.

« On a réussi à te toucher ! On est les plus forts, ttebayo !

— Pff, calme-toi un peu, réprimanda Karin en roulant des yeux. C'est par parce que le défi était de parvenir à le frapper qu'on est les meilleurs pour autant...

— A-ah bon ?

— Évidemment, baka ! C'est un ninja expérimenté, et nous nous sommes des genins depuis seulement quelques heures. Tu ne vois pas le problème quelque part ?

— Euh... Tu dois avoir raison, Nee-chan... » admit Naruto à contrecœur.

Surtout qu'en usant de son Sharingan, Itachi n'aurait jamais été pris dans un tel piège. Mais il fut bon perdant et sourit aux pitreries de Naruto et Karin alors qu'il se leva.

« Vous avez très bien agis, félicita-t-il. Ce fut un très bon travail d'équipe. Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas dans la même équipe.

— Tu l'as dit ! s'exclama Naruto en croisant les bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Otousan ne nous ait pas mis dans la même équipe, ttebayo...

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre, s'écria en retour Karin en le foudroyant d'un regard. Toi au moins tu as la chance d'être avec Sasuke-san et Sakura-san. Moi je me retrouve avec deux frères complètement crétins... Je crois que sur ce coup j'aurais préféré être alors l'autre aho...

— Tu parles de Saï-kun ?

— Hai. Tu en connais d'autres, d'aho ?

— Euh... non.

— Naruto, intervenu Itachi, les coupant dans leur conversation, j'aimerais te poser une question. Les clones que tu as invoqué... était-ce des clones d'ombres ?

— Oh, tu as remarqué ? déclara Naruto avec enthousiasme.

— Hai, je l'ai fait, répondit Itachi en souriant devant les grands yeux admiratifs de Naruto. Mais comment se fait-il que tu maitrises le multi-clonage ?

— C'est Okaasan qui lui a appris, répondit Karin à sa place. Comme Naruto est un Uzumaki et qu'il possède une forte quantité de chakra en lui, elle a dit que le multi-clonage pourrait lui être très utile.

— Et maintenant c'est une des techniques que j'utilise le plus souvent ! » termina fièrement Naruto.

Itachi était impressionné. Était-ce ça, la fameuse méga-technique-secrète dont parlait Naruto, du coup ? Certes, de ce fait elle n'était plus secrète, mais très forte, oui. À sa connaissance, seuls des ninjas de haut rang comme des jônins étaient capables de la maitriser et de l'utiliser consciencieusement, et ce parfois même avec des risques...

« Et toi, Karin, c'est toi qui a invoqué ces chaines, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Itachi, recevant un hochement de tête comme réponse.

— Ce sont les Chaînes d'Adamantine de Scellement, expliqua la jeune fille. Enfin, une version un peu différente qu'Okaasan m'a appris : Les Chaînes d'Adamantine d'Immobilisation.

— Je n'avais jamais vu cette technique exécutée auparavant, avoua Itachi. Mais j'ai entendu qu'elle était très puissante, et cela est vrai. »

Il sourit en voyant Karin rougir au compliment et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux plus jeunes.

« Continuez comme ça, vous deux. Vous avez amplement mérité votre titre de genin aujourd'hui et je suis très heureux d'avoir pu m'assurer de vos compétences, même si je ne suis pas votre examinateur.

— Ton avis est très important pour nous, Itachi-san, assura Karin en souriant.

— C'est sûr ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas notre sensei ! ajouta Naruto. En fait, je suis sûr que Karin-chan aurait préféré que tu sois son sensei ! Pas vrai, Nee-chan ? »

Itachi ria.

« Allez, cessez donc de dire des bêtises et rentrer chez vous. Je sais que ce fut une longue journée et le soleil commence à se coucher. Vos parents vont s'inquiéter si vous ne rentrez pas. »

En fait, il n'en savait rien : il avait conscience que l'Hokage devait rentrer tard chez lui à cause de ses nombreuses responsabilités mais Kushina-sama devait probablement être chez elle et, qui sait, peut-être que Nagato-san aussi, s'il n'était pas en mission. De ce fait, il était préférable que Karin et Naruto rentrent chez eux annoncer à leur famille la bonne nouvelle : ils avaient été promu genins.

Bien sûr, Naruto ne parut pas très enjouer de cela : il était clair qu'il voulait rester ici et continuer le combat pour montrer tout son potentiel mais, grâce à un peu de bonne volonté – appelée Karin Uzumaki qui aboya à son frère qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent – il consentit à s'en aller, non sans trainer des pieds d'un air boudeur après avoir salué Itachi d'un signe de la main.

Une fois que les deux enfants furent hors de vue, Itachi se tourna vers un arbre et dit :

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher, Ryouken-dono. »

Son supérieur hiérarchique dans les ANBU apparut devant un arbre, contre lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé tandis qu'il semblait lire un livre – dont le contenu était des plus douteux.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler ainsi, Heiwa-san, déclara le ninja en fermant son rangeant son livre. Je ne suis officiellement plus ton supérieur dans les ANBU.

— Je sais, Kakashi-dono, déclara Itachi en souriant. Mais que voulez-vous ? Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

— Je vois ça, plaisanta l'homme. Sinon... Alors, ton opinion sur mon éventuel prochain disciple ?

— Vous allez leur faire passer un examen ? s'étonna Itachi. Naruto me semble pourtant plus que prêt à être un genin à part entière.

— Bien sûr. Même si Naruto est fort comme Sasuke ou réfléchit comme Sakura et qu'en s'alliant avec sa sœur il se débrouille très bien, cela n'assure pas qu'il sera aussi talentueux en travail d'équipe.

— Mmh... Oui, vous avez raison. Mais je pense sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçu de votre équipe, Kakashi-dono.

— Je le pense aussi. »

Itachi sourit. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Naruto et Karin feront de grands ninjas.

.

« Donc Naruto et Karin sont enfin des genins ?

— C'est cela.

— Eh ben ! ils grandissent vite, ces deux-là. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux en comparaison.

— Ne dramatise pas, Yahiko-kun. Tu n'es pas vieux.

— Ha, ha, tu as raison, Konan-chan. »

Nagato sourit. Oui, Yahiko avait raison : Naruto et Karin grandissaient vite. Il s'en rendait compte alors que lui, Yahiko et Konan étaient encore – et toujours – assis sur leur banc favori, dans la sérénité la plus complète.

Sauf que, pour une fois, c'était Konan qui avait choisi de rester debout, tandis que Yahiko était nonchalamment affalé à côté de Nagato.

« J'ai vu Naruto, récemment, déclara Yahiko. Il a vraiment grandi. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu... j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être débordé de mission ces derniers temps.

— En même temps, désormais que nous sommes tous des jônins, il semble normal que Konoha nous demande plus fréquemment, dit sagement Konan.

— C'est sûr. Surtout qu'ils ont vu qu'on formait un trio de choc ! s'enorgueillit Yahiko alors qu'un sourire narquois orna ses lèvres. En fait, je pense que si nous croulons sous les demandes de mission, c'est parce que Konoha ne peut plus se passer de nous, ha, ha !

— Il s'agirait de ne pas prendre la grosse tête non plus, Yahiko-kun...

— Je ne prends pas la grosse tête, je suis réaliste. »

Nagato sourit aux pitreries de ses amis. Il était incroyable de se dire qu'ils étaient tous les trois jônins désormais (enfin, Konan et lui depuis un peu plus longtemps que Yahiko mais bon...) et qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même équipe. Surtout lorsqu'on savait que les rumeurs prétendaient qu'une fois jonin, les membres d'une même ancienne équipe étaient peu chanceux de se revoir.

Ce qui ne les aurait pas empêchés de toujours continuer à se voir. Leur amitié était bien au-delà d'une simple équipe ninja.

« Au fait ! s'exclama Yahiko, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la conversation, mais je viens de me rappeler quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Nagato.

— J'ai trouvé un nom pour notre organisation.

— Vraiment ? »

Nagato et Konan portèrent toute leur attention sur Yahiko.

« Nous nous appellerons... les vengeurs ! » déclara Yahiko.

Konan et Nagato se regardèrent un instant, avant de répondre en cœur :

« Hors de question.

— H-hein ? M-mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Yahiko.

— Parce que cela ne reflète pas bien les objectifs de l'organisation, expliqua Konan. Nous ne voulons pas nous venger contre le monde, nous voulons lui apporter des solutions contre les guerres et la violence.

— Bon ben... Les Justiciers, dans ce cas, proposa le rouquin.

— Non, déclara Nagato.

— Arg, mais pourquoi encore ?

— Parce que...

— Que dites-vous d'Akatsuki ? »

Yahiko fronça les sourcils à la proposition de Konan, tandis, qu'à côté, Nagato sembla approuver : il hocha la tête.

« Aube ? répéta Yahiko. Pourquoi ce nom ?

— Parce que ce serait l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, expliqua Nagato à la place de Konan. Une ère sans conflit, sans violence, sans guerre.

— L'aube d'une ère de paix, récapitula Konan.

— Mmh... »

Yahiko croisa les bras, pensifs. Ses amis ne dirent rien, attendant sa réponse. Qui ne se fit pas attendre : Yahiko se leva et sourit.

« D'accord, va pour ça ! Notre organisation se nommera Akatsuki, parce que nous serons les créateurs d'une nouvelle aube se levant sur le monde ninja ! »

.

« Okaasan, on va être en retard, ttebayo...

— Mais non, tu ne seras pas en retard, Naruto ! Tu peux bien faire me faire confiance ?

— Hai, mais Kakashi-sensei a dit que...

— Fais-moi confiance, Kakashi est quelqu'un qui arrive toujours en retard avec des excuses à dormir debout. Donc _tu_ ne seras _pas_ en retard, et Sasuke non plus. »

Naruto grommela mais finit par laisser tomber et laissa sa mère attacher son bandeau pour lui. En face, Karin et Sasuke paraissaient très amuser de le voir bouder, tous deux portaient déjà fièrement leur bandeau.

« Tu devrais en profiter, Naruto-kun, déclara Karin en souriant. Tu as toujours eu du mal avec les nœuds, alors sois heureux qu'Okaasan accepte de faire ça pour toi.

— Mmh... fut la réponse très éloquente d'un Naruto pas très convaincu.

— Voilà, fini ! s'exclama Kushina en souriant. C'est bon, tu es libre Naruto.

— Super ! s'écria Naruto en offrant un grand sourire béat à sa mère. Merci Okaasan ! »

Karin roula des yeux devant ce brusque changement d'attitude et soupira. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que cela soit, Naruto leur dit :

« Bon, vous venez ? »

Karin ne savait même pas pourquoi elle accompagnait Naruto et Sasuke maintenant en sachant qu'ils allaient finir par se séparer puisque les garçons se dirigeraient vers le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière tandis qu'elle irait vers le centre du village rejoindre son équipe.

Mais bon, même en se disant qu'elle se pressait pour rien – parce que contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke elle avait un sensei sain d'esprit qui ne leur demandait pas d'être présent à l'aube sans avoir manger au préalable –, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les accompagner. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné toute logique lorsque cela concernait sa famille...

« Mata ne, Okaasan ! s'exclama Naruto alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

— Mata ne, Okaasan, dit plus calmement Karin à sa suite.

— Mata kondo, Kushina-san, termina Sasuke.

— Passez une bonne journée les enfants !

— Arigato, Okaa... ouch ! Gomen, Nii-san ! »

Nagato eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer que Naruto venait de le cogner – alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement – qu'il se décala pour laisser passer les trois enfants. Il les regarda quitter l'appartement, avant de se tourner vers sa mère, perplexe.

« Il y a une urgence ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, gloussa Kushina. Ils sont juste impatients de commencer leur premier jour en tant que genin, je suppose. Ah, les enfants... ils grandissent tellement vite...

— Il est bien de voir qu'ils sont impatients à l'idée de devenir ninja et... Okaasan ?

— H-hai ?

— Tu pleures ? »

Kushina essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Nagato se serait inquiété à cette vue, s'il ne voyait pas le doux sourire de sa mère. Elle n'était pas triste, mais émue.

Nagato sourit. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer...

.

« Ils sont sortis, Hokage-sama.

— Bien. Merci de m'en informer, Saï. Tu peux disposer.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. »

Et le jeune ANBU de la Racine disparut dans un nuage de fumée, probablement retourné rejoindre Karin et Naruto.

Minato, qui travaillait activement dans son bureau d'Hokage, arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait et se leva. Il disparut en un éclair de son bureau, atterrissant au point le plus culminant de tout Konoha : les visages des Hokage gravés sur la falaise. C'était le meilleur point de vue de tout le village.

De là, il pouvait tout voir, dont ses enfants. Bien sûr ce ne fut que pour une fraction de seconde, le temps de les voir traverser une rue, mais cela suffit pour le faire sourire.

Naruto et Karin grandissaient. Tout comme Nagato.

Ses enfants devenaient grands et bientôt peut-être seraient-ils de grands ninjas, autant voir plus que lui ?

Il ria à cette idée : dire que douze ans plus tôt, à la naissance de Naruto, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir plus un enfant, voilà qu'il s'en retrouvait avec trois !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il remercie Kushina pour cette bonne intention.

Non seulement, en suivant cette voie le clan Uzumaki allait renaitre, mais de plus Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki se considérait comme le père de famille le plus chanceux du monde.

Grâce à Kushina, ces Uzumaki porteront la flamme de la volonté de Konoha en eux.

La volonté de changer le monde pour qu'il soit meilleur.

* * *

 **Si vous avez remarqué, concernant Nagato, Yahiko et Konan, Yahiko a trouvé l'idée de l'organisation, Nagato la « solution » pour qu'elle fonctionne et Konan le nom. Je me suis rendu compte de ça en écrivant et je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de vraiment faire que chacun d'entre eux apporte sa pierre à l'édifice – puisqu'à la base cela devait être Yahiko qui trouve le nom pour l'Akatsuki.**

 **Bon, quoi ajouter de plus ? C'était une petite fin sans grande prétention, simplement parce que je ne voyais pas la nécessité de poser une grosse intrigue et tension dans ce dernier chapitre, chapitre qui devait plus être concentré sur (comme l'indique le titre) un renouveau, le début de quelque chose d'autre. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'action. D'une manière générale, toute cette histoire contient beaucoup trop d'action imprévue, ça devait être une petite fanfiction humoristique mais ça a beaucoup divergé, comme vous l'avez remarqué. Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai adoré l'écrire du début à la fin et que cette fiction devient l'une de mes plus longues, ce qui est assez ironique puisque je l'ai écrite en peu de temps (du moins par rapport à d'autres qui, pour environ le même nombre total de mot, m'a pris une pratiquement une année).**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire fut agréable à lire et, à ceux qui l'ont lu, mis en favori, suivi, reviewer, merci beaucoup !**


	15. Bonus : Le pèlerinage

**Avant même de conclure, je pensais à ajouter un bonus à cette histoire et finalement, le voilà !**

 **Il n'est pas trop long (en même temps, il est presque aussi long que le dernier chapitre donc tout est relatif...). Si vous voulez être plus plongé dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille l'OST Naruto : Sadness and Sorrow, c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai eu idée de ce bonus. Même si c'est censé être plus drôle que les derniers chapitres... Encore une fois : tout est relatif. À vous de voir. Mais au moins, pour la fin, l'OST est bien placé, je vous l'assure.**

* * *

 **Le pèlerinage...**

 **... ou comment il ne faut jamais voyager avec les Uzumaki sous risque de devenir fou**

Minato travaillait paisiblement dans son bureau d'Hokage lorsque qu'un ninja pénétra. Minato le reconnut aussitôt, ne serait-ce que par sa coiffure en forme d'ananas et ses deux longues cicatrices sur le visage.

« Hokage-sama ?

— Oui, Shikaku-san ?

— Votre femme, Kushina-sama, serait-elle ici ?

— Non, elle est partie avec les enfants pour un pèlerinage aux ruines d'Uzushio. Pourquoi donc ?

— Nous avions besoin d'elle pour décrypter un sceau. Mais si elle n'est pas là...

— Je vais m'en occuper. Sans être un expert, je connais certains sceaux que Kushina m'a enseignés.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. »

Sur ce, Shikaku s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Minato soupira et se leva, son regard se portant vers le ciel, au-delà des portes de Konoha.

Que cette journée était effroyablement calme sans les proches qu'il aimait le plus au monde...

.

« Okaasan ?

— Oui, Naruto ?

— Pourquoi Obaasan vient avec nous ?

—NE M'APPELLE PAS OBAASAN !

— Naruto-kun, Tsunade-obaasan est la petite fille de Mito-obaasama.

— Ah bon ? Euh, je veux dire, évidemment, ttebayo ! C'est logique, ha, ha...

— ... Tu avais oublié, c'est ça ?

—... Hai. »

Cette joyeuse petite bande bruyante, c'était les derniers Uzumaki connus dans le monde ninja. Il y avait Kushina, son fils biologique Naruto et ses deux enfants adoptifs, Karin et Nagato, ainsi que sa tante par substitution, Tsunade, qui était une Uzumaki par sa grand-mère, Mito.

Et, en ajout supplémentaire pour la sécurité et la bonne conscience de Minato, se trouvait Saï, toujours un peu à l'écart et se faisant discret sauf quand Naruto et Karin ne lui parlaient– ou quand Tsunade lui criait dessus parce qu'il la traitait de vieille femme.

Les derniers Uzumaki – plus Saï – étaient donc partis, tous ensemble, pour rejoindre les ruines d'Uzushio, le village d'origine où demeurait le clan Uzumaki avant que le Pays des Tourbillons ne soit mis à feu et à sang à cause du danger qu'il représentait, notamment et principalement par la présence du puissance clan Uzumaki, maitre dans l'art rare de Fûinjutsu.

C'était une tradition, appliquée depuis... ben, cette année, et instaurée par Kushina qui voulait que ses enfants, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous conscience du pourquoi Uzushio – et par extension le Pays des Tourbillons – avait été détruit et qu'ils étaient en âge de réfléchir consciencieusement à ces faits, puissent rendre hommage à leurs ancêtre et en apprendre plus sur eux. Tout cela en laissant à l'Histoire ce qui était à l'Histoire, et ainsi éviter de vouloir trouver un responsable dans cette tragédie, quelque chose qui ferait qu'un de ses enfants – elle pensait en particulier à Karin ou Nagato – ne désire se venger de ce qui s'était passé ou ne se sentent utilisés comme des outils par Konoha.

Depuis l'incident avec Mizuki – et en sachant que Nagato devait se douter des raisons de la destruction d'Uzushio –, il était clair qu'il n'y avait plus d'utilité à Kushina de ne pas leur faire découvrir ce qui restait du village de leur ancêtre, de là où elle avait vécu, il y tant de décennies...

De plus, elle profitait de la rare présence de Tsunade, à Konoha depuis quelques jours, pour qu'elle aussi soit du voyage – Tsunade qui avait aussi insisté pour que Shizune reste à Konoha pendant son absence, au lieu de la suivre. Même si Tsunade portait le nom des Senju, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la petite-fille d'une Uzumaki dont elle fut très proche et donc, par extension, était elle-même une Uzumaki.

Ils avaient donc quitté Konoha, il y a plus de deux jours de ça. Les ruines d'Uzushio n'étaient pas très loin – près de la frontière sud-est du Pays du Feu, sur une île de l'archipel qui était désormais en grande partie devenue le Pays des Vagues –, mais Kushina avait insisté pour qu'ils ne se précipitent pas comme s'ils allaient en mission pour Konoha, préférant marcher pour un voyage plus tranquille, se baladant à travers les bois et les forêts depuis.

Mais l'on sentait que l'irritation commençait à gagner certains – c'est-à-dire Naruto et Tsunade – qui, depuis déjà quelques heures, se plaignaient ou se disputaient – plus qu'à l'accoutumance.

« J'SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! JE SUIS GENIN, MAINTENANT ! JE SUIS UN NINJA !

— PFF, À TON ÂGE J'ÉTAIS DÉJA CHÛNIN ET BIENTÔT PROMUE JÔNIN, MOI !

— MÊME PAS VRAI !

— REVIENS ME PARLER QUAND TU SERAS CONNU PARTOUT DANS LE MONDE COMME UN GRAND SANNIN ! CE QUI N'EST PAS PRÈS D'ARRIVER !

— MENTEUSE ! »

Tandis que Naruto et Tsunade se disputaient à ameuter tous les ninjas déserteurs du pays, Nagato, qui souriait discrètement, se pencha vers sa mère adoptive et lui chuchota à voix basse.

« Okaasan, est-ce vrai que Tsunade-obaasan fut chûnin à l'âge de douze ans ?

— JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE ! cria distraitement Tsunade en entendant le suffixe utilisé par Nagato, avant de reprendre sa dispute avec Naruto. NE PARLE PAS COMME CELA, MINUS !

— Oui, elle était promue chûnin depuis de nombreuses années, confirma Kushina. Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha, elle était déjà jônin et reconnue pour ses compétences ninjas, à l'âge de 25 ans. Je crois qu'elle fut promue jônin à treize ans. Un peu comme Kakashi. Mais à cette époque la promotion genin s'effectuait un peu à n'importe quel âge puisque l'examen pouvait être passé chaque année, l'aspirant le recevant obligatoirement après sa dernière année, à 12 ans. Du moins, ce fut jusqu'à ce que Minato devienne Hokage.

— C'est Otousan qui a changé le modèle ? s'étonna Nagato.

— Mmh, confirma Kushina en hochant la tête. Puisque nous étions en temps de paix lorsqu'il est devenu Hokage, et par son expérience personnel, il a décrété que la promotion genin avant les 12 ans serait vraiment exceptionnelle. Iruka, par exemple, l'obtenu à 11 ans mais c'était avant les 10 ans que cette promotion fut pratiquement inexistante, l'un des seuls connus à l'avoir reçu avant ses 10 ans étant Itachi Uchiwa.

— Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

— Pour la sécurité des aspirants ninjas, et qu'ils soient dans un âge plus mûr pour affronter les réalités et les cruautés de certaines missions, souvent imprévues, par la suite.

— C'est une bonne décision, déclara Nagato en hochant la tête, comme s'il approuvait la décision de son paternel.

— Je trouve aussi, sourit Kushina. De plus...

— O-BAA-SAN ! TU VEUX QUE JE LE RÉPÈTE ENCORE PARCE QUE TES VIEILLES OREILLES N'ENTENDENT PAS, OBAASAN ? »

Karin, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, soupira et regarda sa mère d'un air exaspéré.

« Okaasan, on avait vraiment besoin d'emmener Naruto-kun et Tsunade-obaasan avec nous ?

— JE NE SUIS PAS...

— VIEILLE, ON SAIT ! rétorqua Naruto en coupant Tsunade. ON VA DEVENIR AUSSI SOURD QUE TOI À FORCE DE T'ÉCOUTER !

— Pitié, dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt... » supplia pratiquement Karin à sa mère en la regardant avec désespoir.

Kushina sourit, compatissante.

« Ne t'en fais, nous y sommes presque. Tu ne sens rien ? »

Karin fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi sa mère parlait, et se concentra ses sens. Il y avait un léger brouillard dans l'air qui empêchait de bien inspecter les alentours, donc elle se doutait que sa mère se concentrait plus sur ses autres sens.

« Cela sent l'air marin, déclara tranquillement Nagato.

— Le vent semble souffler fort, ajouta Karin.

— Et quand on ne fait plus attention à Naruto et Tsunade-obaasan, on a l'impression d'entendre...

— Le bruit des vagues ? conclua Karin pour son frère.

— Ce sont bien des vagues, dit Saï. Nous sommes tout proches de la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est cela, Saï, confirma Kushina. Nous sommes près de la côte. On ne la voit pas à cause des arbres et parce que nous sommes bien en hauteur, sans compter que le brouillard n'aide pas à y voir mieux, mais la mer n'est pas loin. Et Uzushio non plus : l'île sur laquelle se trouve le village est visible depuis la côte, même avec du brouillard. »

Cette annonce sembla redonner espoir à certains : Karin, parce qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus à supporter les disputes incessantes de Naruto et Tsunade, et Naruto et Tsunade parce qu'ils n'auraient plus à se supporter mutuellement – c'est-à-dire à entendre les jérémiades de l'autre – et profiteraient enfin d'un peu de repos après ce long voyage.

Donc le reste du trajet se fit bien plus rapidement : Karin, Naruto et Tsunade courant pratiquement pour se dépêcher d'arriver, et pressant Kushina, Nagato et Saï pour qu'ils accélèrent.

« Ont-ils conscience que même si nous arrivons à Uzushio, il faudra bien à un moment faire le trajet inverse pour revenir au village et donc qu'ils seront à nouveau fatigués et agacé de marcher ? demanda Nagato.

— Probablement pas, déclara discrètement Saï, comme tous ses commentaires inutiles.

— Ne leur rappelle surtout pas cela, Nagato, plaisanta Kushina en souriant. Ils s'en rendront probablement compte demain matin, quand ils seront moins fatigués. »

Il fallait dire qu'après plus deux jours de marches avec peu d'heures de repos, et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher au loin, il semblait normal que la fatigue reprenne le dessus alors que le crépuscule approchait.

Sauf que dans leur précipitation, Karin, Naruto et Tsunade manquèrent un élément : ils étaient au bord d'une falaise – un fait omis à cause du brouillard qui masquait la vue au loin. Au lieu que la mer rejoigne la terre par le biais du sable, ne se trouvait que des falaises sur lesquelles les vagues venaient se briser, et donc à origine du fracas de l'eau qui résonnait et était perceptible dans l'air.

« Naruto-kun, attention ! »

Cet avertissement suffit juste à ce que Naruto tourne la tête derrière lui, vers sa sœur, avant que celle-ci n'accélère et ne l'attrape par le col de son vêtement, tandis que Naruto sentit – _étrangement..._ – que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que ses pieds étaient dans le vide que Karin le tirait déjà en arrière, tombant avec lui dans sa chute, sur la terre ferme.

« Arg ! s'écria Naruto avec beaucoup d'éloquence. Merci Nee-chan, sans toi je serais tombé à l'eau, haha...

— Pff, heureusement qu'il y a quelqu'un pour t'empêcher de se tuer... grommela sa sœur en roulant des yeux.

— Eh, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était une falaise, ttebayo ?

— En ne fonçant pas avant de réfléchir !

— Mais tu as fait la même chose !

— Pff, comme si j'allais faire quelque chose de si stupide. Je ne suis pas une baka comme toi !

— Bien sûr que si ! T'allais foncer dans le vide !

— Et si vous la boucliez deux minutes ? »

Karin et Naruto se turent, grimaçant alors que Tsunade soupira, se tournant vers Kushina.

« Kushina, comment va-t-on rejoindre Uzushio ? Il n'y a pas de barque ou de port dans les environs ?

— Pas à ce que je sache, répondit l'Uzumaki en secouant la tête. Quand je suis venue ici la dernière fois, avec Minato, nous avions couru sur l'eau jusqu'à Uzushio. Cela ne nous paraissait pas très difficile, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Naruto et Karin sachent faire cela...

— Et tu n'avais pas pu y penser avant ? gronda Tsunade en soupirant.

— Cela peut arriver à tout le monde, ttebane... se défendit Kushina en souriant nerveusement devant le reproche de Tsunade.

— Marcher sur l'eau ? Mais on sait faire ça ! s'exclama Naruto comme si on venait de l'insulté. Ero-sensei nous a appris ça il y a au moins un an, ttebayo !

— Ero-sensei ? répéta Tsunade.

— C'est comme ça que Naruto-kun appelle Jiraya-sensei depuis qu'il sait que c'est un pervers... expliqua Karin.

— Ce n'est pas souvent que je dis ça mais... Bien joué, gamin ! J'approuve ce surnom ! déclara Tsunade avec un rictus mauvais.

— Vous êtes désespérants... marmonna Karin.

— Ero-sensei ? répéta Saï en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un étrange surnom affectueux... ou respectueux ? Mmh, cela est troublant...

— Si nous en revenions à l'essentiel ? proposa Kushina, coupant court à la conversation sur '' _Ero-sensei_ ''.

— Bonne idée, Okaasan ! approuva aussitôt Karin.

— L'essentiel ? moqua Tsunade en croisant les bras. Oh, mais c'est très simple : Karin et Naruto vont aussi marcher sur l'eau en utilisant leur chakra.

— Mais la distance peut être longue pour eux, déclara Kushina d'un air soucieux. Cela sera peut-être trop fatiguant.

— Se sont des Uzumaki, oui ou non ? rétorqua Tsunade. Ils se débrouilleront, pas vrai ?

— Hai ! » répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

Kushina renonça et soupira.

« Bon d'accord... mais si vous avez n'importe quel problème, vous me le dites, d'accord ? ordonna-t-elle à ses deux plus jeunes enfants. On vous portera le reste du trajet si vous n'avez plus la force de continuer. N'hésitez pas à le demander, il est inutile de vous fatiguer pour rien. »

Après que Karin et Naruto promirent qu'ils l'avertiraient au moindre problème, et donc que Kushina put avoir la conscience tranquille, tous se placèrent en ligne au bord de la falaise. Si quelqu'un passait dans le coin, il les aurait pris pour un groupe de suicidaire puisqu'en un élan commun, tous sautèrent.

Évidemment, ils ne moururent pas mais se contentèrent d'atterrir sur l'eau comme si celle-ci avait une forme solide, usant de leur maitrise du chakra pour que celui-ci leur permettre de marcher sur l'eau. Les avantages d'être des ninjas, quoi.

Au loin, à travers l'épais brouillard qui hantait les lieux, une île était visible. Elle n'était pas faite de sable et de palmier ou de verte verdure, mais uniquement de nombreux rochers et morceaux de terre solitaires, sur lesquels résidaient les vestiges de bâtiments en pierre et en béton.

« Okaasan ? appela Naruto tandis qu'il courait – comme tous les autres – à toute allure sur l'eau, en direction de l'île. C'est quoi qu'on voit là-bas ? On dirait de vieilles statues moches délabrées !

— Un peu de respect ! s'écria Tsunade. Ce sont les ruines du village de tes ancêtres !

— Ah bon ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait plus personne, vu l'endroit... »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Karin et Tsunade parurent exaspérées.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait – et probablement à ce que croyait sa mère – le trajet en mer ne fut pas long. L'île n'était pas si loin, ce qui était prouvé par le fait qu'elle était visible malgré le brouillard et avant que le soleil ne soit couché, ils approchèrent du bord.

Cela n'empêcha pas Naruto se s'effondrer au sol dès qu'il le put, respirant lourdement.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si fatiguant, ttebayo !

— Okaasan l'avait dit, déclara Karin, entre deux instants où elle reprit son souffle. Heureusement que nous avons de bonnes réserves de chakra... Saï-kun, ça va ?

— Je vais bien. »

Et c'était vrai : des trois plus jeunes, Saï était le seul qui ne paraissait pas essoufflé de cette course sur l'eau, se tenait aussi droit et immobile qu'à son habitude.

« Pff, sale aho pas humain... marmonna Naruto, clairement envieux de sa capacité à aussi bien gérer ses réserves de chakra.

— C'est qu'il la ramène moins, le mioche, moqua Tsunade. Ben alors ? Je croyais que c'était simple.

— Je ne suis même pas fatigué ! s'écria Naruto en se levant d'un bond, comme s'il venait soudainement de regagner toute son énergie. C'était une promenade de santé, ttebayo !

— Il marche si facilement... marmonna Karin en secouant la tête. Un vrai baka...

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être fatigué après un tel trajet, Naruto, assura Nagato en souriant à son benjamin. Tu dois être fatigué. Nous ferions mieux de commencer à préparer le repas et les sacs de couchages. Qu'en penses-tu, Okaasan ?... Okaasan ?

— Okaasan ? » répétèrent Karin et Naruto en n'entendant pas de réponse de la part de leur mère.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir Kushina qui avait disparu, mais finalement ce fut Tsunade qui leur donna la réponse :

« Elle est partie là-bas. »

Elle désigna un endroit derrière de nombreux débris de mur, où ils se rendirent pour la trouver.

Effectivement, Kushina était là.

Elle se tenait debout devant un pan de mur à moitié enfoncé dans le sol et sur lequel était gravé un symbole bleu en forme de tourbillon : le symbole du clan Uzumaki, et de tout le village d'Uzushio. Comme si plus rien autour ne comptait et qu'elle se trouvait ailleurs, Kushina, les yeux rivés sur le symbole, posa sa main sur le mur.

Un silence religieux s'abattit sur les Uzumaki.

Chacun à leur tour, sans un mot et aussi furtivement que le vent, Tsunade, Nagato et Karin s'avancèrent à leur tour. Mais ils ne se placèrent pas aux côtés de Kushina, choisissant plutôt de se tenir derrière elle et d'observer à leur tour le symbole.

Seuls Saï – qui resta encore plus silencieux et invisible que d'habitude – et Naruto ne les rejoignirent pas.

Le fils du Yondaime les regarda tristement.

Il savait – du moins, venait de s'en rendre compte pleinement – ce que ce lieu représentait pour sa famille, que cela soit pour sa mère qui y avait vécu, ou pour Tsunade, Karin et Nagato qui en avaient entendu parler.

Il ne se doutait pas d'où allaient leurs pensées.

Okaasan se remémorait ce village si lointain dans ses souvenirs, dans lequel elle avait grandi avant que la guerre ne la force à partir pour Konoha et à ne plus jamais revoir sa patrie et les gens qu'elle avait connu par le passé, ses proches, ses amis...

Les pensées de Tsunade-obaasan allaient à Mito-obaasama, la femme du Shodai Hokage, cette vieille dame qui était sa grand-mère, et qui semblait si heureuse avec Hashirama Senju mais dont la joie n'était pas morte avec lui, mais avait perduré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à tout jamais pour rejoindre l'être qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde...

Nii-san devait penser à ses parents, ceux qui étaient mort lors de la guerre en le protégeant contre des ninjas et qui, par leur mort, lui avait offert une deuxième famille, des amis, des espoirs et des objectifs, après des années de luttes pour survivre au froid, à la faim, la pluie et la guerre...

Nee-chan, quant à elle, repensait à ses parents et à son village détruit au court de la lutte contre Orochimaru, une tragédie qui lui avait fait rencontré ceux qu'elle appelait désormais affectueusement Naruto-kun, Nii-san, Otousan et Okaasan...

Derrière eux, Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Il n'avait jamais vécu de tels drames dans sa paisible existence. Sa vie fut toujours une succession de moments joyeux, parfois tristes mais éphémères, et remplie d'amour et d'affection, sans que jamais il n'ait à subir la douleur d'une perte aussi terrible qu'un proche, qu'une famille et qu'un village.

Il n'était pas en droit de prétendre qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, simplement parce que personne n'avait à le faire. Comme sa mère, sa sœur, son frère et sa grande-cousine – oui, c'était sa grande-cousine, même s'il l'appelait grand-mère... – n'auraient jamais dû les ressentir. C'était injuste que des gens aussi bons qu'eux aient eu à tant souffrir dans leur vie.

Naruto n'aimait pas les voir comme ça. Il préférait les voir heureux, bruyant, amusés, énervés, irrités, exaspérés. Tout, sauf si attristés.

Alors, tandis que le soleil émettait ses derniers rayons de lumière avant de laisser sa place à l'obscurité de la nuit, et que tous regardaient le vestige, symbole d'Uzushio, Naruto se fit cette promesse silencieuse : il allait se battre, pour les protéger de la haine et de la douleur, pour que jamais personne n'ait à vivre de telles injustices et que tous puissent ressentir le bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque instant passé en compagnie de ses amis, de sa famille et de son village.

Voilà pourquoi il allait devenir un ninja. Voilà le Nindô qu'il allait suivre.

Naruto ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, confiant cette promesse au dieu des ninjas, Hashirama Senju.

« Naruto-sama, auriez-vous faim à tout hasard ? On entend votre estomac grogner jusqu'au Pays de l'Eau.

— L-la ferme, aho ! »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Saï pour gâcher un tel instant... mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir : c'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Il serait prêt à dévorer des dizaines de paquets de ramens instantanés.

« Saï-kun a raison, défendit Karin, qui avait clairement fini de fixer le symbole d'Uzushio, son regard foudroyant son frère. Tu ne peux pas te tenir deux minutes sans penser à ton estomac ?

— Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

— Pour prendre ta défense, Naruto, j'admets avoir faim moi aussi, déclara Nagato en souriant.

— Ces gosses... toujours faim ! s'exaspéra Tsunade en les rejoignant.

— Nous au moins, on ne pense pas qu'à boire et jouer à des jeux d'argents alors qu'on a la poisse, ttebayo ! rétorqua Naruto.

— Je n'ai pas la poisse ! Et est-ce que tu insinues que je suis une alcoolique ?

— Ce n'est pas une insinuation, c'est un fait, obaasan !

— C'EST QUI QUE T'APPELLES OBAASAN, LE MÔME ?

— LA VIEILLE QUI N'ENTEND PAS ! »

Et voilà que Naruto et Tsunade repartaient dans une dispute. Karin soupira pendant que Nagato et Saï les regardèrent avec amusement. Tous perdus dans cet instant si banal mais irremplaçable, ils n'entendirent pas le doux et sincère rire qui s'éleva non loin.

Kushina les observa avec tendresse avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil et sourire mélancolique au symbole de sa famille.

« N'ayez craintes, chers ancêtres. Uzushio et le Pays des Tourbillons n'existent peut-être plus, mais les Uzumaki perdurent... »

Elle conclua par un grand sourire fier et béat :

« Parce qu'au-delà d'un clan, nous sommes une famille, ttebane ! »

Et aucune alliance ninja apeurée du danger que les Uzumaki représentent ne pourra faire disparaitre cette famille.


End file.
